I Think, You Love Me
by Sung Hye Ah
Summary: Kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan! mian, summary gagal.. #pletak WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, GS, DONT LIKE DONT READ..! CAST: MULTICOUPLE. MAIN CAST :KYUMIN, SIBUM, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK..!CHAP 8 UPDATE... Mind to RnR..
1. Chapter 1

Author: Sung Hye Ah

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

Genre: Romance (?), Friendship

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p

.

.

Main cast: KyuMin

SiBum

HaeHyuk

YeWook

.

.

Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN IS MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

.

Haiiiiii~~ para penghuni screenplay.. *halah* anneyongggg... aku kembali lagi dengan FF yang super GAJE lagi dan mianhe karena saya udah lancang publish FF yang pasti gak kalah gajenya dengan saya sendiri.. XDD

.  
>makasih buat yang udah review di 7 Years of Love.. mian aku gak bisa bales reviewnya, ini ajah publish di tengah2 situasi kerja, daannnnn~ curhatan saya di FF kemaren, Alhamdulillah sekarang terkabul.. chingudeul, aku udah kerja loh, wkakakaka.. #plakkk~ *bangganya* ya sudahlah daripada saya menggaje lagi, ayo2 sok atuh di baca dulu prolognya... HAPPY READ... ^O^<p>

.

.

**Kyuhyun p.o.v**

"omma, aku berangkat kuliah dulu" teriakku pada ommaku tersayang yang masih bergelut di dapur dengan masakannya…

"ne kyu, jangan kau sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu kuliah, hati2 sayang" jawab ommaku…

.

Well, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju mobil kesayanganku yang ada di garasi rumah, ku kendarai segera menuju kampusku.

.

Huft.. nervous juga, apalagi mengingat aku belum tahu akan berada di kelas mana. Dan lagi, aku belum mengenal satupun teman kuliahku, ck.. ah, tentu saja aku mengenal teman2ku saat ospek kemarin, tapi iya kalau mereka sekelas denganku…

.

Hahhhh… BRUK~~

.

"Aduh.. yak! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong, aisshhh… sakit tau" aku mengusap2 pantatku yang terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan yeoja kecil, tapi tak punya mata ini, huh…

"mianhe, aku terburu2…lagian aku tadi gak jalan kok, aku tadi lari, jadi kau salah kalau mengatakan aku jalan tak liat-liat, weeekkk.." aigoo, dia malah mengejekku dengan memeletkan lidahnya.. "_are u want to wake up prend?_ Hehehe…" dia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arahku yang masih terduduk di lantai..

.

Ku tolehkan wajahku untuk melihatnya sembari menyambut uluran tangannya, DEG… apa ini.. "cantik~~" ups, weewww… apa yang barusan ku katakan tadi, dia sekarang memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ya Tuhan mengapa makhluk ini begitu cantiiikk dan imutt…. ,

.

"gwencahana?" dia kembali memiringkan kepalanya, namun sekali lagi jantungku berdetak tak karuan menatap sepasang mata hazel seperti kelinci itu _"_woy_, are u ok?"_ lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam, jantungku berdetak 50 kali lebih cepat, ku lihat tangan mungilnya mengibas-ngibas di depan mukaku…

.

Aisshhh… Tuhan, bisakah kau hentikan waktu saat ini juga, jam ini juga, menit ini juga, detik ini juga..

.

PLAK/ kurasakan pukulan yang tak begitu keras di pipi kiriku, yak..! dia menamparku..

.

"woy, sakit tau..!" ku maki dia dengan perbuatannya yang dilakukan padaku, namun itu membuatku sadar dari lamunan tak pentingku tadi..

.

"itu yang harus aku lakukan agar kau sadar, huh… " dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.. "ahh, aku membuang waktuku, harusnya aku kan ke kelas, aisshhh.. kau membuatku terlambat" yeoja kecil itu meninggalkanku begitu saja… lah, harusnya kan aku juga mencari kelasku, paboya Cho Kyuhyun…

.

**Kyuhyun p.o.v end**

**.**

.

**Author p.o.v**

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah papan pengumuman untuk menemukan kelas barunya..

.

"uhm, Cho Kyuhyun ..Cho Kyuhyun, nah ini dia, kelas A gedung C ruang 1.1… ok, ngomong-ngomong dimana gedung C? hah, tanya aja lah dari pada nyari.." kyuhyun menghampiri seorang namja yang juga berdiri di depan pengumuman kelas baru…

"anneyong, kau mahasiswa baru juga?" tanya kyuhyun pada namja tampan berambut coklat itu..

.

Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum "ah, anneyong, aku juga mahasiswa baru. Oya, namaku Lee Donghae, panggil saja Donghae, kau?" donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja Kyuhyun atau Kyu" Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Donghae..

"ah, Kyu, kau di kelas mana?"

.

"aku kelas A, dan aku sekarang sedang mencari gedung C, kau?" jawab kyuhyun dengan sesekali memutar kepalanya, melihat banyak mahasiswa baru yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman kelas..

"wah, kita sekelas Kyu, kajja kita ke kelas, aku sudah tahu gedung C, tuh yang deket kantin.." Donghae menunjuk gedung tinggi berlantai 3, yang tertutupi sebuah pohon besar..

.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan kelas mereka.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, terlihat banyak mahasiswa baru yang sibuk saling berkenalan, akhirnya mereka berdua juga berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru mereka.

"aku Jong woon kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung, dan ini Shiwon.." Yesung mengenalkan dirinya pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun…

.

Semenit kemudian mereka sudah larut dalam percakapan seru, percakapan yang memulai sebuah persahabatan yang erat di antara mereka berempat. Dan mereka tak menyadari, bahwa suatu saat mereka akan menjadi bintang kampus, karena banyak ketenaran yang melekat pada tubuh mereka…

.

Sedangkan di sudut kelas lain, tepatnya kelas D, gedung A, ruang 2.3..

.

"ehmm… benarkah ini kelasku, huh… tak adakah orang yang ku kenal? Huft…." Seorang yeoja mungil melongok ke sebuah kelas, yang ternyata sudah banyak orang di dalamnya…

.

PUK~~~

.

"aishh.. siapa ini.. kyaaaaa… Bummie-ah, hahaha.. untunglah aku bertemu denganmu…" yeoja mungil itu memeluk tubuh yeoja cantik yang di ketahui adalah sahabat sejak SMA dulu, dan sang sahabat yang di ketahui bernama Bummie, hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu…

"aku tak menyangka kita bertemu disini Minnie-ah, kau kelas ini juga?" yeoja mungil yang di ketahui bernama Minnie itu mengangguk antusias.. "kyaaaaa…. Kita sekelas Minnie-ah.. ya sudah kajja, kita ke kelas, kayaknya sudah banyak orang" Bummie menarik tangan mungil Minnie menuju kelas baru mereka..

.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu berkenalan dengan teman2 baru mereka, mereka beruda terlihat antusias menyambut kehidupan baru mereka menjadi seorang mahasiswa…

.

"anneyong, bukankah kalian Minnie dan Bummie?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan gummy smilenya yang lucu…

"ne~~ bagaimana kau tahu kami?" Minnie yang terkejut ada yang mengetahui namanya dan nama sahabatnya, bertanya pada yeoja lucu itu…

.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Minnie "tentu saja kami tahu, bukankah kalian berulang kali berpartner dalam kompetisi debat tingkat SMA? Benar kan, hehehe…" yeoja lucu itu menatap Minnie dan Kibum dengan antusias "aku pernah bertemu kalian, tapi mungkin kalian tak ingat denganku, aku Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Hyukkie, kita pernah bertemu di kompetisi debat tingkat Propinsi, aku saat itu dengan temanku bernama Ryewook, atau biasa di panggil Wookie, itu dia.." yeoja lucu itu yang di ketahui bernama Hyukkie, menujuk yeoja mungil yang sedang serius membaca sebuah novel..

.

"ah, aku ingat, bukankah kalian menempati posisis ketiga saat itu? Dari sekolah Neul Paran High School…" Bummie mencoba mengingat-ingat Hyukkie dan temannya yang di ketahui bernama Wookie itu..

"kau benar, kajja kita berkenalan dengan yang lain.." Hyukkie menarik Minnie dan Bummie antusias, sampai-sampai Minnie akan jatuh, dan untung saja Bummie bisa menangkap pinggang ramping sahabatnya itu..

.

"ck, hiper aktif sekali yeoja ini" kalimat itulah yang berada di pikiran Minnie dan Bummie menanggapi teman baru mereka, Hyukkie…

.

"Wookie-ah~~~" hyukkie memanggil temannya yang ingin di perkenalkan pada Minnie dan Bummie..

"ne, Hyukkie, tak perlu teriak-teriak, kau kira aku tuli apa, ck.~" yeoja itu hanya menanggapi panggilan Hyukkie dengan wajah jengkel karena mengganggu aktifitas membacanya.

.

"aisshhh.. hentikan dulu membacamu" Hyukkie merebut buku Wookie dengan paksa.. "nih, ku kenalkan dua teman baru kita,, yang ini namanya Minnie, dan yang kalem ini namanya Bummie"

"anneyong, Lee Sungmin imnida, panggil saja Minnie, dan ini temanku namanya Kim Kibum, panggilannya Bummie" Minnie mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada yeoja manis bernama wookie itu…

.

"ah, anneyong Kim Ryewook imnida, panggil saja Wookie, kau imut sekali Minnie-shi.." Wookie membalas uluran tangan mungil Minnie.. "anneyong Bummie-shi, wah kau memang kalem sekali, dan tentu saja cantik" Wookie menoleh pada

Wookie dan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah Bummie, Bummie pun membalas uluran tangan mungil itu, dan tersenyum manis.. "ne Wookie-shi, gomawo atas pujiannya"

.

Setelah perkenalan ke empat yeoja cantik itu, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk saling berdekatan. Berawal dari percakapan kecil tentang kenangan mereka selama SMA dulu, akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk bersahabat.

.

Kecantikan dan kepintaran ke empat yeoja itu menjadikan mereka kembang kampus, gaya berpakaian mereka yang modis namun tetap sopan, menjadi nilai plus, dan tentu saja para namja rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan salah satu dari ke empat yeoja cantik itu. Namun entah takdir apa yang membuat ke empat yeoja cantik itu, yang mendapat status _"High Passion Grade"_ itu enggan menjalin cinta.

.

_High Passion Grade_ *kenapa high passion grade, lah suka2 aye, pan aye authornya,#plung, di ceburin ke empang* adalah status yang di berikan oleh kampus untuk pelajar yang masuk Universitas Inha dengan _Grade_ atau nilai tinggi. Dan hebatnya mahasiswa yang menyandang status itu di kampus, adalah mahasiswa yang memang sudah di minta oleh pihak Universitas Inha untuk menjadi salah satu mahasiswa disana, jadi dalam artian mereka tak menjalani tes apapun untuk masuk kuliah. Dan setiap jurusan hanya 8 orang yang menyandang status _High Passion grade._

_.  
><em>

Lalu apa hubungan ke empat yeoja tersebut dengan ke empat namja tampan yang juga mencapai ketenaran yang sama dengan ke empat kembang kampus itu, yang ternyata juga menyandang status _High Passion Grade_. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? tunggu di CHAP 1… _this story just introducing my cast_… ^_^

.

.

OK, prolognya udah, yang mau lanjut REVIEW yah, klo gak, aku bakal ngambek.. :-( plak/plak/plak/ di gamparin readers... hehehe...^^

Oya aku bakal lanjut nih kalo banyak yang suka, tapi next chap pasti gak kalah gaje deh dari yang ini, wkakakaka... :-D

anneyong chingudeull.. #lambai2 kolor Umin oppa... XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Sung Hye Ah

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

Genre: Romance (?), Friendship

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p

.

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN IS MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**Author p.o.v**

**.**

Fakultas Hukum Universitas Inha, pada hari senin pagi tanggal 17 Juli, di penuhi oleh wajah-wajah baru artinya hari pertama untuk para mahasiswa baru Fakultas Hukum menempuh kegiatan perkuliahan. Perkenalan terjadi dimana-mana, tentu saja hal itu wajar di lakukan, mengenal mereka membutuhkan teman untuk bersosialisasi di lingkungan yang asing dan baru untuk para mahasiswa baru tersebut. Tak jarang juga pemandangan para senior mereka, melakukan pendekatan pada maba-maba tersebut, tidak heran kan? Sekedar untuk pengalaman baru, begitulah dalih mereka…

.

"Minnie-ah, gwenchana?" Bummie menpuk bahu sahabatnya yang terlihat melamun,

"ah, Bummie, gwenchana, waeyo?" Minnie menoleh pada sahabatnya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

.

"kau terlihat melamun Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Hyukkie dan Wookie, sudah ke kantin duluan, aku lapar Minnie…" Bummie memasang wajah memelas di depan Minnie, yang disambut tawa renyah milik Minnie..

"baiklah, kajja kita susul mereka" Minnie menarik tangan Bummie, dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju kantin kampus mereka.

.

.

Setibanya mereka di kantin kampus…

.

Minnie dan Bummie bergegas menemui teman baru mereka, Hyukkie, dan Wookie, yang kini sedang sibuk dengan makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

.

"hai, Hyukkie, Wookie.. aisshh.. kalian meninggalkan kami begitu saja, padahal kami kan juga lapar" Minnie menyapa kedua teman barunya, dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibir mungil miliknya yang membuat banyak namja senior yang berada di kantin yang sama, ingin sekali melahap bibir plump pink tersebut, susah payah para senior menelan ludah melihat sikap imut Minnie itu…

.

Naluri Bummie sebagai sahabat Minnie, segera bertindak melihat gelagat aneh para senior tersebut.. "Minnie-ah, simpan sikap aegyomu itu, sebelum hidupmu habis di tangan senior-senior yang sedari tadi melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar" Bummie membisikkan kalimatnya di telingan Minnie, dan sedikit melayangkan senyuman mautnya ke arah senior yang sedari tadi menatap Minnie..

.

Dan Voilla~~ kini para senior berganti menatap Bummie dengan pandangan nafsu, melihat senyuman maut milik Bummie..

.

Hyukkie segera menyeret kedua sahabatnya untuk duduk di bangku dekat mereka.. "aisshh, hentikan tingkah lugu kalian, kita ini sudah mahasiswa, kalau tak jaga diri, bisa-bisa kita habis di tangan senior-senior genit itu, aku dan Wookie sudah mereka incar daritadi" Hyukkie menjelaskan pada Minnie dan Bummie, dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda gara-gara ulah sahabat baru mereka..

"bagaimana bisa Universitas sebagus Inha ini punya mahasiswa semesum mereka, iiihh~~" Wookie bergidik ngeri, dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah segerombol senior mesum yang di katakannya sedari tadi..

.

Hyukkie yang paling tenang di antara mereka berempat, menimpali perkataan Wookie dengan wajah lucu.. "Wookie baby, kampus tak perduli dengan sikap mesum mahasiswanya, yang mereka butuhkan mahasiswa yang berprestasi, aku dengar gerombolan senior mesum itu adalah aktifis kampus loh, jadi wajar kalalu mereka bersikap seakan-akan menjadi pemilik kampus. Oya, aku dengar juga, ada empat namja genius yang masuk di fakultas kita dengan status yang sama dengan kita, tapi aku tak tahu yang mana"

.

"aku tak mengerti" Minnie memiringkan kepalanya, yang membuatnya bertingkah aegyo lagi *mimisan tiap bayangin minppa miringin kepala, pasti neomu kyeoptaa… ,*

"aku juga dengar itu, katanya selain kita yang masuk lewat jalur pretasi, ke empat namja itu juga melalui jalur seperti kita. Kalau tak salah namanya Kim Joong Woon, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, dan ehmm.. Cho Kyuhyun, seingatku itu" Wookie mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan meminum jus melon pesanannya..

.

Sesaat setelah itu, Bummie dan Minnie memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan minuman. Setelah mereka memesan, mereka kembali duduk dengan Hyukkie dan Wookie. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat tertunda tadi, namun belum sempat mereka berbincang_

.

"kyaaaa… gila ganteng banget mereka berempat, maba yah? Wah, mbrondong dong kita kalo naksir mereka" seorang senior yeoja centil memasang tampang mupeng ke arah empat namja yang memasuki kantin kampus "ya ampun, jangan-jangan mereka itu namja yang masuk kampus ini dengan jalur prestasi itu, gila gak nyangka mereka bakal cakep-cakep kayak gini, bayanganku mereka itu culun abis, tenyata.." yang ini perkataan teman yeoja centil yang pertama tadi…

.

Semua mata yeoja terpusat pada ke empat namja tampan, yang baru aja memasuki kantin kampus. Terlihat wajah-wajah para yeoja menatap penuh harap ke arah ke empat namja tersebut. Namun tak satupun dari mereka menghiraukan begitu banyak mata yang memandang mereka kagum…

"aisshhh… jadi mereka toh para namja yang kau sebut tadi Hyukkie, Wookie. Ck, mengapa para yeoja senior itu centil banget sih, perasaan mereka biasa ajah" Minnie mencibir ke arah para namja tampan yang sempat menggegerkan suasana kantin..

.

"benar, huft… mereka semua berlebihan, lebayyyyyyy banget…" Bummie menyahuti perkataan Minnie dengan wajah bosan. *jiahh, suami author ikutan lebay, chu~~author di tampar bibir sama mbumppa ,, readers: wekkk..pengen muntah, author: pundung*

.

Ke tiga temannya mengangguk sesuju *plak* setuju maksudnya dengan perkataan Bummie maupun Minnie…

.

Sesosok namja jangkung dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh keadaan kantin, dan saat wajah tampannya melihat sesosok yeoja yang tak asing baginya, dan tak sengaja yeoja itu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Seringai muncul di wajah tampan namja itu, sedangkan ada kilatan aneh di mata kelinci milik yeoja yang di tatapnya…

"uhmm~~ I got you sweety" gumaman yang meluncur bebas dari bibir namja tampan itu, saat melihat wajah yeoja yang di tatapnya itu, namun sayangnya gumaman itu terdengar oleh namja tampan yang di sebelahnya, yang juga sahabat barunya…

.

"waeyo Kyu? Siapa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya namja tampan dengan mata sipit, yang menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya,,,

Namja yang di panggil Kyu itu menoleh untuk melihat namja yang bertanya padanya tadi.. "annio, hyung..kajja kita pesan makanan hyung, dan segera kita bergabung dengan Donghae dan Siwon"

.

Di tempat duduk Donghae dan Siwon…

.

"Hae, hentikan kegiatanmu menebarkan senyuman seperti itu, ingatlah kita ini mahasiswa baru. Kau sudah menebar pesona terlalu banyak,aisshhh.." Siwon berdecak kesal pada temannya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada para yeoja genit yang meliri-lirik ke arah mereka…

"ah Siwon, bukannya aku ingin menebar pesona, sekedar berusaha ramah boleh kan, Hehehe… oh yah, apa kau tahu bahwa ada empat yeoja yang masuk lewat jalur prestasi seperti kita?" tanya Donghae dengan melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon, karena kini dia sedang mengedarkan pandangan mencari mangsa, jiwa playboynya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari yeoja baru…

.

"ehmm~~ yang ku dengar mereka bernama Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka pernah berulangkali memenangkan kompetisi debat dari tingkat sekolah sampai internasional" Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengaduk-aduk secangkir kopi yang di pesannya tadi..

"geserrr…!" desak namja sipit berwajah tampan pada Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya…

.

"aihhh… Yesung hyung, bisakah kau tak memasang tampang tajam seperti itu, tak ada yang naksir kau kalau seperti itu hyung" jelas Donghae yang berjiwa playboy, namun tak dihiraukan oleh namja sipit yang di ketahui bernama Yesung tersebut…

.

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Donghae hanya nyengir lebar melihat teman-temannya yang memperdebatkan hal tak penting itu "hyung, tidakkah kau lihat, kursi di pojok kantin itu, ada empat yeoja cantik kan?"

.

Ketiga temannya langsung melihat ke arah tempat duduk yang di tunjuk Kyu…

.

Donghae sang namja berjiwa playboy langsung menunjuk sesosok yeoja berbaju pink yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.. "gila, tuh yeoja cantik bener, imut lagi, ckckck.. dia incaranku, hahaha.." Donghae menunjuk ke arah yeoja yang menjadi incarannya, namun~~

.

PLAKK..! Kyuhyun menampar tangan Donghae yang sedang menunjuk-nujuk yeoja incarannya…

"waeyo Kyu? Ada yang salah?" Donghae melihat perubahan wajah Kyu, dari yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar, kini seraingai iblis terpampang di wajah tampannya…

.

Kyuhyun mengehela nafas dengan teratur.. "dia incaranku sejak awal, aku tadi pagi sempat bertemu dengannya, dan ku akui, aku tertarik" Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga, menimbulkan senyum ala iblis yang membuat teman-temannya bergidik ngerii… *ya ampun, kapan sih Kyuppa punya senyum manis, senyum iblis mulu, ck.. #jduagh, author ditendang sparKyu ke alam baka*

.

Namja sipit yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan _coffelatte_ pesananya, kini ikut bicara "aku tertarik dengan yeoja kecil berambut coklat itu, sepertinya dia yeoja yang polos, cantik lagi.." sisi iblis dari seorang Yesung akhirnya keluar juga…

Donghae yang belum-belum sudah merasa patah hati karena yeoja incarannya sudah di incar Kyu, akhirnya mulai tertarik pada gadis yang tak henti-hentinya bertingkah konyol di hadapan temannya, well.. _gummy smile_nya lumayan, begitulah pikir Donghae.. "baiklah Kyu, aku akan mengalah darimu, aku sudah mendapat incaran baru sepertinya…yeoja hiperaktif itu, lumayan juga, senyumnya manis…"

.

Mereka bertiga mengedarkan pandangannya pada Siwon, sahabat mereka yang sedari tadi diam saja, seakan tak tertarik dengan perdebatan teman-temannya itu…

"Siwon, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yesung pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat ke segerombolan yeoja-yeoja cantik, yang menjadi incaran teman-temannya…

.

Siwon kembali memasang senyum manisnya.. "ehmm… Kim Kibum incaranku"

Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya memasang tampang cengo "maksudmu hyung? Siapa Kim Kibum itu?"

.

Siwon menunjuk ke arah yeoja cantik dengan senyum maut yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan novel yang di bacanya, tanpa menghiraukan ocehan teman hiperaktifnya "dia, aku sudah menyukainya sejak bertemu dengannya saat kompetisi debat tingkat propinsi 6 bulan yang lalu, dan saat itu dia bersama Lee Sungmin mewakili sekolahnya" jelas Siwon dengan tetap memasang senyum manisnya, yang menghasilkan dua lubang di kedua pipinya, tentu saja para yeoja yang melihatnya terhipnotis seketika..

.

Donghae yang ikutan bingung, akhirnya menimpali "bukankah, Lee Sungmin yang kau sebutkan tadi, Saat aku bertanya tentang empat yeoja yang berstatus sama dengan kita berempat? Lalu yang mana yang namanya Lee Sungmin itu?"

"incaran Kyuhyun, yeoja itulah yang bernama Lee Sungmin" jawab Siwon yang kini, kembali berkutat pada makanan yang di pesannya..

.

Senyum iblis Kyuhyun terkembang begitu saja saat mendengar nama yeoja incarannya "ehhmmm… jadi dia bernama Lee Sungmin… nama yang manis, cocok sekali dengan orangnya"

"lalu siapa nama yeoja incaranku yah?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo luar biasa tampan.. (?)

.

"kita senasib hyung, aku juga belum tahu nama yeoja hiperaktif itu, ck… ah, aku ada ide, hehehe" Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri seorang yeoja genit yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tempat duduknya dengan teman-temannya…

.

Donghae memasang tampang manis di hadapan yeoja itu "ehem, anneyong… Lee Donghae imnida, panggil saja Donghae, siapa namamu?"

Yeoja itu memandang Donghae dengan wajah tak percaya, yang mulai memerah.. "ann~~neyong, Kim Yuri imnida, panggil saja Yuri, ada apa Donghae-shi?"

.

"ahh~~ aku hanya ingin bertanya, tahukah kau nama empat yeoja yang sedang duduk di bangku pojok itu?" Donghae bertanya dengan tetap memasang tampang manis, untuk meluluhkan yeoja yang bernama Yuri ini.

.

"mereka berempat adalah mahasiswa yang berstatus sama denganmu Donghae-shi, yang sedang membaca buku namanya Kim Kibum, biasa di panggil Bummie, kalau yang di sebelahnya bernama Lee Sungmin atau biasa di panggil Minnie, sedangkan yang di hadapan mereka, yang memakai _dress _berwarna biru itu dia bernama Lee Hyukjae, biasa di panggil Hyukkie, dan yang di sebelahnya Kim Ryewook kau bisa memanggilnya Wookie" Yuri mengakhiri penjelasanya dengan senyuman menawan untuk memikat hati Donghae.

"ahh~~ gomawo Yuri-shi, anneyong" Donghae mengakhiri perkataan dengan mengedipkan matanya, yang membuat sang yeoja melayang.

.

Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyuman yang mengembang…

.

"semuanya dengarkan, sepertinya para Pangeran kampus harus berusaha keras mendapatkan para Putri kampus itu" Donghae tersenyum dengan menunjuk tempat ke empat yeoja cantik, yang berstatus sama dengan mereka…

"apa maksudmu Hae?" Yesung bertanya dengan tampang polos..

.

Kyuhyun yang manangkap maksud Donghae dengan mengembangkan senyum menawan miliknya "_I see_, sepertinya bakal seru. Jadi kita berempat yang masuk lewat jalur prestasi, harus berusaha keras mendapatkan ke empat yeoja itu yang juga masuk lewat jalur prestasi, sama dengan kita"

"ohh, bagaimana kalau kita mulai segera saja serangannya, hari ini" Yesung yang sudah tak sabar "dan Hae, siapa nama incaranku itu?"

"Kim Ryewook, panggilannya Wookie. Sedangkan incaranmu Kyu, biasa di panggil Minnie. Dan kau Siwon, yeoja kalem incaranmu itu biasa di panggil Bummie. Sedangkan incaranku namanya Lee Hyukjae, Hyukkie-ku" Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah ke empat yeoja tersebut..

.

Siwon pun mengedarkan senyum menawan miliknya "kita mulai secara perlahan saja, jangan terburu-BURU"

Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum iblis "_let's do it…! Minnie, I'm coming_"

.

Sedangkan keadaan di tempat empat yeoja cantik…

.

"aisshhh… Minnie-ah, jangan kau tekuk mukamu terus, kenapa sih?" Hyukkie bertanya pada sahabtanya yang sedari tadi terlihat cemberut..

Minnie menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie "entahlah Hyukkie, hanya saja perasaanku tak enak hari ini"

.

"wae?" tanya Wookie, yang mulai melihat wajah Minnie yang tertekuk..

.

Minnie melirik ke tempat para namja yang hari ini sudah membuat kantin ramai dengan suara histeris para yeoja centil "kedatangan empat namja tadi membuatku merasa tak enak, kau lihat namja berambut coklat ikal itu? Yang bertampang paling licik di antara mereka berempat" Minnie menujuk namja itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun…

.

"memangnya kenapa Minnie? Diantara empat orang itu aku hanya tidak asing dengan satu orang, tapi aku lupa dimana kami bertemu" Bummie menyahuti pernyataan Minnie dengan memicingkan mata ke arah namja tampan berlesung pipi, yang tengah asik meminum minumannya..

.

Minnie kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya yang imut "dia menabrakku tadi pagi, dan tadi saat dia memesan makanan, dia melihatku dan menyeringai, aisshhh… kau tahu seringainya seperti setan, hiiii~~" Minnie tiba-tiba memegang kedua pundaknya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menggetarkan badannya memberi kesan merinding *ngerti kagak readers? Readers: ngerti ah, lo kira kita bloon apa, me: mian, hehehe*

"biarkan saja mereka Minnie, tak ada untungnya kita mengurusi mereka, kajja kita ke kelas, kalian sudah selesai kan?" Wookie menanyakan teman-temannya..

.

"ne…" jawab mereka berbarengan…

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME~~**

.

Pukul 17.00 atau pukul 5 sore, merupakan jam terakhir perkuliahan, sehingga para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar dari kampus mereka. Para maba, terlihat bahagia dengan kegiatan perkuliahan mereka di hari pertama. Namun berbeda dengan ke empat yeoja cantik yang kini dengan cepatnya menjelma menjadi putri kampus, siapa lagi kalau bukan para yeoja dengan status "High Passion Grade", hari pertama mereka terkesan membosankan dengan kehadiran fans-fans mereka yang notabene para namja pervert. Sedangkan empat namja tampan yang berpredikat sama dengan empat yeoja tersebut, secara tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi pangeran kampus, di gilai banyak para yeoja genit, namun justru membuat ke empat namja tampan tersebut melewati hari dengan menyenangkan, siapa yang tak mau mempunyai fans, apalagi para yeoja senior yang aduhai? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka, namun tentu saja incaran mereka tak berubah, yaitu yeoja sesama "_High Passion Grade_".

.

Dan jangan salah, ke delapan idola itu walaupun mereka masuk ke kampus terkenal ini karena prestasi mereka yang gemilang, mereka bukanlah mahasiswa penerima beasiswa, karena beasiswa mereka di alihkan kepada mahasiswa lain yang kurang mampu. Artinya mereka adalah mahasiswa kaya, orang tua mereka sebagian besara adalah pengusaha, ada juga yang seorang anggota dewan *kayak DPR gitu*, dan juga ada yang orang tuanya seorang diploma.

.

Suasana di parkiran mobil…

.

Sibum slide~~

.

"aisshhh.. mana lagi kunci mobilku, huft~~" Bummie yang mengomel sendiri karena dia tak bisa menemukan kunci mobilnya…

"kau mencari ini nona cantik?" seorang namja menyodorkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk kucing..

.

Bummie yang mendengar perkataan namja tersebut, segera saja menoleh "ahh~~ gomawo, mungkin jatuh tadi" Bummie tersenyum manis pada namja yang menemukan kuncinya tadi "ahh, bukankah kau termasuk empat namja dengan status sama denganku?"

Namja itu tersenyum manis dengan memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya.. "ne~~ dan nona Kim Kibum, apakah kau tak mengingatku? Aku saja ingat denganmu"

.

Bummie mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar "sedari tadi aku berusaha mengingat wajah anda yang entah mengapa familiar, dan bagaimana anda tahu nama saya"

.

Namja itu terkekeh kecil "hehehe, tentu saja aku tahu namamu, seperti yang kau bilang tadi kita punya status yang sama di kampus ini, dan aku tak heran kalau nantinya terdapat sebuah kelompok yang menyatakan mereka _Kim Kibum fansclub_, kau dan tiga temanmu itu sudah terkenal di hari pertama kuliah ini" namja itu menghela nafas namun tetap tersungging senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya "kita pernah bertemu di kompetisi debat tingkat propinsi, kau berpartner dengan Lee Sungmin, dan saat itu juga, aku tertarik padamu KiBummie~~, Choi Siwon, panggil saja Siwon"

.

Mendengar pernyataan dan melihat uluran tangan Siwon, Bummie reflek memundurkan badannya, entah perasaan sedikit takut menyergapnya "kau sudah tau namaku, dan panggil saja Bummie, apa maksudmu dengan tertarik? Padaku…" tanya Bummie sedikit tak percaya…

"ne tertarik, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita keluar? Pendekatan boleh kan?" tawar Siwon dengan senyum manis yang meningkat menjadi 10.000 watt….

.

.

Yewook slide…

.

Wookie yang notabene anak bungsu di keluarganya, terlihat gelisah menunggu sopir yang menjemputnya "aigoo~~ lamanya Shidong ahjussi, aku kan sudah lapar" rengek Wookie yang dengan sengaja di dengar oleh seorang namja sipit yang tampan..

"kau sedang menunggu siapa nona cantik?" tanya namja itu, yang membuat Wookie menoleh kaget…

.

"sejak kapan kau disini? Aissh… aku sedang menunggu sopirku" jawab Wookie dengan setengah jengkel karena tiba-tiba saja muncul namja tampan yang tak di undangnya.. *emang yeppa jelangkung apa, pake acara ngundang segala, ck.. Wookie oppa ada2 aja deh, 'author di rebus yewook oppa'*

Namja itu menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan berkata "bagaimana kalau ku antar sampai rumahmu? Aku membawa mobil pribadiku. Oya, siapa namamu nona cantik?"

.

Wookie yang tiba-tiba merasa dirinya terancam, beringsut menjauhi namja tersebut "tak perlu, aku tadi sudah menelpon sopirku, gomawo untuk tawarannya. Dan aku, Kim Ryewook imnida, panggil saja Wookie"

"aku, Kim Jong Woon, panggil saja Yesung" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wookie, dan tentu saja demi kesopanan Wookie membalasnya, namun belum sempat Wookie menari tangannya "dan, nona Wookie aku memaksamu untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah…!" Yesung menarik paksa tangan mungil itu…

.

.

Haehyuk slide…

.

"kyaaaaa…, Donghae-shi, bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar, makan malam atau sekedar menikmati malam, mau yah?" tawar seorang yeoja genit mendekati Donghae dengan bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae..

.

Donghae yang memang seorang playboy, hanya melempar senyum manis ke arah yeoja genit tersebut, dan berkata "kapan-kapan saja baby, aku sedang ada urusan sekarang, anneyong.." Donghaepun meninggalkan segerumbulan fansnya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih…

.

Disisi lain, Hyukkie sedang mencibir perlakuan para yeoja genit itu pada seorang yang bernama Donghae… "cih, apa bagusnya coba? Lagian, seperti tak ada namja lain saja, ck.. mana juga dompetku, aisshhh… aku tak bisa keluar kampus kalau dompet itu tak ketemu, SIM dan lainnya kan ada di situ, sial…!"

seorang namja tampan mendekati Hyukkie dengan senyum mkemenangan, yang tentu saja tak di ketahui oleh Hyukkie "ada yang bisa ku bantu nona cantik? Sepertinya kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Hyukkie..

.

Hyukkie yang masih sibuk mencari dompetnya, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada namja tersebut "ne, aku kehilangan dompetku, mana tanpa SIM aku tak bisa keluar kampus lagi, otthoke? Hueee… :'("

"kalau begitu pulang denganku saja, aku membawa mobil kok, bagaimana?" tawar namja tampa tersebut pada Hyukkie..

.

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan namja tersebut, membuat Hyukkie menoleh, melihat siapa namja yang bersedia membantunya itu "ehh… aisshh… bukankah kau namja tebar pesona yang selalu menebarkan feromon ke arah para yeoja-yeoja genit itu? Shireo, aku minta jemput sopirku saja.."

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau, tapi paling tidak kita berkenalan yah. Aku Lee Donghae, biasa di panggil Donghae, siapa namamu?" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyukkie.

.

Hyukkie menerima uluran tangan Donghae dengan wajah sedikit kesal "Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Hyukkie. Nah silakan kau menjauh dariku, aku tak ingin jadi korban kemarahan fansmu"

Mendengar perkataan Hyukkie, membuat Donghae tertawa lepas "hahahaha…. Tak akan, kalau mereka berbuat begitu, kau boleh menghajarku. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, dan Chup~~ selamat sore nona Hyukkie cantik" Donghae mencium pipi Hyukkie, dan kemudian meninggalkan Hyukkie yang melongo hebat…

.

.

Kyumin slide…

.

Seorang yeoja cantik nan imut sedang menelpon entah siapa, yang membuatnya memberengut kesal "yak..! oppa, jemput aku, Soo man ahjussi tak bisa menjemputku, aisshhh~~ aku tak menerima penolakan Mimi oppa, cepat…! Aku tunggu di parkiran kampus" terdengar jawaban dari sebrang telpon yeoja cantik itu, dan yeoja tersebut menjawab "ne..ne.. aisshhh jangan ceramah oppa, OK, aku akan membawa mobil sendiri besok, puas…!"

.

PLUK~~ yeoja itu menutup kasar handphone yang sedari tadi di buat menelpon oppanya…

.

Yeoja itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bibir plump pink mungilnya yang lucu mengerucut membuat namja manapun rela mengantri demi mendapatkan yeoja imut itu. Dan salah satunya adalah, namja tampan berambut ikal berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi menyeringai mendengarkan percakapan kecil itu dengan orang yang di telponnya…

.

Namja itu akhirnya menghampiri yeoja imut itu yang kini sudah menekuk mukanya karena terlalu lama menunggu jemputannya "anneyong nona. Kau masih ingat denganku kan?" tanya namja itu mengagetkan yeoja mungil yang berada di depannya…

Yeoja itu menoleh "ohh~~ ternyata kau, tentu saja aku ingat dengan namja yang menabrakku tadi pagi, ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu ketus..

.

"sepertinya kau menunggu jemputanmu? Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah petang, sedangkan bus terakhir sudah berangkat, bagaimana?" tawar namja itu..

Yeoja itu menoleh sebentar dan kembali menatap jalanan kosong "tak perlu, oppaku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

.

Namun namja tampan itu tak menyerah begitu saja "jangan tekuk wajah cantikmu itu nona, bukankah salah satu fungsi teman itu adalah saling membantu? Ah, ya.. Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja Kyuhyun, dan kau?"

Minnie mengernyit sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun "Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Minnie" Minnie membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun, dan sedikit tersenyum manis pada namja tampan itu…

.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki seorang Kyuhyun, entah sadar atau tidak, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Minnie, yang tentu saja membuat Minnie mundur beberapa langkah, karena merasa bahaya sedang mengintainya.. *ya iyalah, orang yang mengintai setan pervert macem Kyuppa.. plak/ di gampar Kyuppa n' sparKyu*

.

Setelah jarak mereka tinggal 10cm lagi, Kyuhyun melihat bibir plump pink milik Minnie dengan seringai setan miliknya, sehingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merunduk mendekati bibir itu, sang pemilik bibir yang kini terdesak di sebuah tembok *lah kapan nih tembok muncul? Readers:dasar author bolot…!* hanya bisa menutup mata, sekujur badannya bergetar hebat, namun….

.

CHU~~ Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi mulus nan kenyal milik Minnie, membuat sang empunya membelalakkan mata, bingung…

.

"ehmm.. Lee Sungmin,,, Minnie…. Nama yang manis, seperti pemiliknya" seringai khas setan tersungging kembali di wajah tampan Kyuhyun…

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, dan waktu yang sama, ke empat yeoja itu hanya bisa bilang…

.

.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

TBC….

.

AIHHH~ gomawo yg udah review di chap sebelumnya… *Sujud syukur smp jidat biru*

**.**

**minnie beliebers, ****widiwMin****, ****Fujita Hoshiko****, Lee HaeKyu males login, Cho Hyo Ra, Seo Shin Young, ****cho yoonbum****, WeniGiggs, ****Max Hyera****, ****Kang Min Hyun****, yenni gaemgyu, ****mako47117****, Park Hee Jung, dan jewelhyukkie**..

.

Mian gk bisa bales satu2..gomawo yang udah ngasih semangat buat tetep nerusin nih FF gaje,, nih aku publish malem hari, cz klo siang jelas gak bisa..^^

.

Buat yang nanya please, stay with me, sabar yah, tar deh aku publish klo mood..wkakaka.. #plakk~

.

Oya, aku mau ngingetin ajah, sewaktu2 genrenya bisa berubah jadi jgn kaget yah..^^

.

Gimana? Pasti jelek, aneh, gak beraturan, ehmmm.. apalagi yah yang mendeskripsikan kejelekan karya aku ini.. *pundung di pojokan kamar*

.

Ya sudah, monggo tinggalkan jejak berupa REVIEW, wkekekeke… :-p


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Aida Fitri R. Fara Diba a.k.a Sung Hye Ah

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

Genre: Romance (?), Hurt, Comfort, Little angst, Friendship

.

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje,_** typos bertebaran dimana2 gara2 males ngedit..:-p**_, chap ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, n' YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.

Summary: Kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN IS MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

Readersss~ I'm coming again…^O^ ada yang kangen sama nih epep gaje? #readers: gk sih thor cuma penasaran aja sama ceritanya, me: nangis di pelukan kiBummie..

.

Ya sudah daripada saya ngebacot ria sendiri, happy read..^^ #authhor ngloyor pergi, takut di getok readers gara2 epepnya yg makin ancur…

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**Author pov**

**Sibum slide... :'(**

"Yak...! shireo~ , aku tak ingin pergi malam ini, cuacanya dingin, kalau aku sakit kau mau tanggung jawab hah?" teriak seorang yeoja di depan rumah megah miliknya pada seorang namja tampan yg tak henti-hentinya dan tak lelah-lelahnya menebar feromon di sudut bibir seksinya..

"Bummie-ah.. apa kau tak menyesal menolak ajakanku malam ini? Kau kan tahu, aku tampan, akan ada banyak yeoja di luara sana mengejarku" pinta pemuda tampan itu, banting-banting harga sekalian di depan yeoja cantik nan kalem di depannya ini batinnya berkata seperti itu, namun sayangnya sang yeoja bernama Kibum atau biasa di sapa Bummie itu enggan keluar malam ini, cuaca yang dingin, selain itu bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan dirinya keluar bersama namja penebar feromon, dan kePDan gak ketulungan ini...?

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya "Shiwon-shi, kita baru berkenalan tadi sore, dan argghhhhh~ what will u do, hah..? aishh~" Kibum mengusap-usap pelan pergelangan tangannnya yang dengan sangat tidak sopan di tarik namja bernama Shiwon itu.. #me:melotot ke Siwon, Siwon: *kissu kiBummie*, me:arghhhh` kuda liar enyah kau dr my kiBummie, Siwon: *nyegir gaje*#abaikan~

"Kalau aku tak menarikmu, aku yakin akan ada begitu banyak kata dan kalimat protes yang keluar dari bibir mungilmu itu nona KiBummie" Siwon tersenyum manis ke arah Kibum, dan menarik tangan Kibum dengan lembut, menggiringnya dengan sabar ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir manis di depan rumah megah milik keluarga Kim itu~

.

Sedangkan apa yang dipikirakan oleh Kim Kibum? " sepertinya mulai hari ini hidupku tak akan senyaman dulu, nasib~nasib kenapa harus ketemu namja tampan tapi PD gila ni sih? Huft~" Kibum merutuki nasib malangnya(?), dengan tetap berjalan menuruti namja yang menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra..

.

.

**Yewook slide**

"Wookie-ah, dimana rumahmu?" tanya seorang namja tampan bermata sipit ke yeoja mungil nan cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, namun sepertinya yeoja itu tak menyahutinya sehingga dia harus mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit agak keras, takut kalau yeoja cantik ini ternyata budi *budeg dikit maksudnya, hihihi~* "Wookie-ah, dimana rumahmu?"

"Ehhh~ kau cari saja sendiri, bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu? Ishhh~ " jawab ketus yeoja mungil itu, tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada namja di sampingnya,,

.

Senyum misterius terkembang di bibir tipis milik namja tampan itu "jadi kau mau semalaman kita menghabiskan waktu bersama? Berdua di mobilku? Senangnyaa~"

.

Ryewook melotot marah ke arah namja aneh yang menurutnya tak tau diri ini "yak..! Yesung-shi, stop disini saja...!"

.

" Itu sangat berbahaya Wookie-ah, kita berada di jalan tol, yang tak mungkin kita berhenti sembarangan, makanya aku tanya rumahmu dimana, hem?" jawab namja bernama Yesung itu, an masih sambil tersenyum misterius melihat Ryewook kecilnya, ahh~ Ryewook kecil yang segera menjadi miliknya, menurutnya sih, soalnya belum dapet ijin dari author cantik ini.. #di tabok readers rame2~

"Hahh~ benar juga" pikir Wookie sambil menghela nafas panjangnya "baiklah, rumahku di jalan... (mian author males mikir almat rumahnya)antarkan segera, aku lelah, aku pengen tidur, kasurkuuu enaknyaaaa~~" jawab Ryewook panjang lebar dengan tampang imutnya yang naek menjadi 200% sambil membayangkan kasur king sizenya yang nyaman, sedangkan Yesung menangguk tanda mengerti alamat yang di sebutkan Wookie, karena tanpa sepengetahuan Ryewook, mereka ternyata berada di kompleks perumahan elit yang sama.. #yewookship ngasih uang receh ke author, author nadahin pake panci punya umma .. :-p

.

Setelah tiba di depan rumah Ryewook~

.

"Wookie-ah, sudah sampai" seru Yesung pada Wookie, yang ternyata eh ternyata molor alias tidur dengan indahnya selama perjalanan tadi, sambil sesekali menyeka rambut indah nan halus milik Ryewook denga sayang~

.

Ryewook merespon belaian sayang itu dengan mengerjap2 mata mungilnya lucu "ehh` sudah sampai yah? Ahh iyaaa~ Yesung-shi gomawo" seketika itu juga Ryewook, melesat cepat keluar dari mobil Yesung, namun~

"Wookie-ah, chakkaman..!"

.

Ryewook menoleh lucu ke arah namja tampan yang barusan mengantarnya itu, dan mengernyit heran, saat ternyata namja tampan aka Yesung itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, tersungging senyuman manis dan sedikit sinis. Ryewook bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman milik Yesung itu. Dan saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga Yesung sekarang berada tepat di depan Wookie, ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ryewook yang mungil itu, dan...

.

Chu~

Ryewook merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menempel di dahinya, sejenak dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut itu, namun tiba2 Yesung menarik bibirnya dari dahi Ryewook, sedikit tak rela, namun itu sudah membuat wajah Ryewook memerah #swiwiwittt~

.

"Jaljayo Wookie-ah, aku pulang dulu"

Ryewook yang baru tersadardari mimpi indahnya " YAK...! KIM JONG WOON, BERANINYA KAU MENCURI CIUMAN DARIKU, HAHHH...!" teriaknya dengan suara tenor sempurna, yang hanya di balas senyuman indah dan lambaian tangan dari sang pencuri ciuman itu...

.

.

**Back to normal pov**

.

Di sebuah kamar indah yang keseluruhan ruangannya tertutup oleh cat dan benda berwarna pink.. #pasti tau sapa tuh orang# terdapat seorang yeoja yang sedang tiduran dan guling-guling imut, terkadang terdengar cekikikan gaje dari mulutnya, terkadang umpatan-umpatan seram, dan terkdanag keluhan merajuk manja pada teman yang sedang berbicara di telpon dengannya~

"Yak..yak.. Hyukkie-ah~ jangan begitu, sumpah, suer di samber gledek deh, aku gak bakal tertarik dengan namja pabo yang punya tampang lebih seram dari setan itu, aishhh~ pipiku ternoda gara2 ciuman darinya tadi" sahut yeoja cantik nan imut yang sedang berguling-guling gaje di tempat tidurnya sambil menelpon temannya yang bernama Hyukkie itu...

.

Terdengar suara cempreng yang di duga suara Eunhyuk yang sedang di telpon yeoja imut itu "jangan pakai sumpah Minnie, tar kalau akhirnya naksir, di samber gledek beneran nyahok loh..."

"Ok..ok.. aku ralat.. tapi, aigooo~ mana bisa aku naksir namja setan itu, ck~ benar2 merepotkan Hyukkie. Oya, kau tadi katanya mau cerita soal dongdong ato donge, atau sapalah itu, hem?"

.

"Ah.. iya aku lupa, DongHae. Aisshhh~ dia si penebar feromon berwajah ikan itu, sial banget, gila ajah baru kenalan udah maen cium pipi. Kita senasib Minnie, kenapa di awal kuliah, kita harus bertemu dengan setan-setan tampan tak tahu malu macam mereka sih, oh GOD~ dosa apa kita Minnie"

"Ehmm` mungkin dosamu memang banyak, sedangkan aku, mungki sedang diuji oleh Tuhan, hehehe~"

.

"Diuji oleh Tuhan dengan setan tampan? Hahaha~"

"Yak, Hyukkie-ah. Aisshhh.. ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu, kita besok ada kuliah pagi, dan besok jangan sampai kau teledor melupakan dompetmu di rumah, kalau tidak mau mendapat ciuman gratis dari ikan donge, hihihi" Minnie terkikik sendiri mendengar kisah sial temannya, walaupun tak jauh beda dengan kesialannya sendiri..

.

"Ok..ok.. kau juga Minnie, sebaiknya kau besok membawa mobil, kalau tidak mau mendapat ciuman gratis dari si setan Kyuhyun, hahaha.. ya sudah Minnie, anneyong"

"Yak..! aishhh~ ne, anneyong do" keduanya menutup sambungan telpon mereka. Dan keduanya tertidur dalam kegelisahan menghadapi kejutan apa yang akan menyambut mereka besok pagi...

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah kamar serba baby blue, terdapat kabel-kabel gaje berserakan di lantai, buku-buku bertumpuk tak rapi, dan selimut entah bagaimana bisa terlempar di dekat kloset.. #pasti penghuninya setan nih, Author di lrik Kyuppa, author berlindung di punggung Minnie chagie..:-p#

"Dasar PSP babo, bodoh, gitu ajah kalah, hadehhh~" sumpah serapah terdengar dari mulut namja berambut ikal coklat yang sedang bermain dengan benda laknat berwarna hitam, yang selalu setia di sisinya walalupun sudah di kutuk 100x oleh empunya.. :-P

.

Terdengar sayup2 suara seorang yeoja paruh baya yang meneriakin namja itu dengan keras.. "KYUHYUN-AH, CEPAT TIDUR, JANGAN MAEN PSP MULU'...!"

.

"NE UMMAAAAAAAAA~ aishhh.. selalu seperti ini, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau gak maen PSP bodoh ini? Ahhh.. telpon si ikan playboy itu ajah"

.

Akhirnya namja bernama Kyuhyun itu langsung mengambil HP yang tergeletak dengan manis di sisi tempat tidur king size miliknya, dan segera dia mencari nama yang hendak di telponnya...

.

"Yoebseyo"

"Yak author babo, ngapain gue nelpon lo dodol?

"Yak oppa, lembut dikit kek sama author, tar gak aku jadiin sama ming manis loh"

"Ok,lo mau pilih gue bunuh pake golok, ato pake' kapak?"

"Gak deh,hehehe"

.

.

#plakkkkkk~ ralat penuh...! author di bantai smp mampus sama readers...#

.

.

"Yoebseyo Kyu" terdengar sapaan dari namja yang ternyata adalah si donge ikan asin tapi ganteng.. :-p

"Yoebseyo Hae, lagi ngapain kamu?"

.

"Anni, aku lagi ngrencanain cara ngedekatin si Hyukkie manis, hehehe~"

"Sudah kuduga yang ada di otakmu hanya yeoja2 centil itu.. =_=" sahut Kyuhyun, yang mulai sebal dengan ulah sahabatnya yang playboy ini, lalu tiba2 dia ingat sesuatu "ah iya, Minnieku juga manis banget, imut banget, cantik banget, huahahah~" sahut Kyu sekali lagi dengan bangga #astaga ternyata sama2 gila... author geleng2 gaje#ditabok HaeKyu#

.

"Ternyata dirimu sama aja Kyu, gak usah sok ngatain orang deh. Aku lagi mikir nih, gadisku itu kan hiperaktif banget, gimana cara ngedeketinnya?" curhat DongHae melas...

"Kan kamu playboy, harusnya lebih tau dong cara ngedeketin yeoja, kok malah nanya.."

.

"Masalahnya Kyu, biasanya yeoja-yeoja itu yang naksir aku duluan, ini malah kebalik"

"Jangan bilang kamu naksir Hyukkie beneran? aku kira kamu bercanda Hae..." tuduh Kyuhyun sang setan tampan pada sang ikan tampan..

.

"Emang kamu gak naksir Minnie beneran? Kalau gak, aku boleh naksir Minnie juga gak?" jiwa playboy DongHae akhirnya keluar juga~

"Yak...! ikan amis, berani kamu ngrebut Minnie manisKU, langkahi dulu rumahKu...!" teriak Kyu di telpon, sedangkan Hae hanya nyengir gaje menanggapi reaksi temannya itu #astaga, ngeri bangett~ #sembunyiin ming~

.

"Kyu, aku mau ngelangkahi mayatmu ajah, kalau rumahmu, kegedean Kyu..."

"Kurang ajar, kau mendoakanku mati hah? Jangan sekali2 menyentuh MinnieKU Hae, aku juga sedang berjuang demi mendapatkannya. Kau tahu, dia lebih cuek dari yang aku kira, padahal aku biasanya dengan mudah mendapatkan perhatian yeoja. Minnie itu, baru menoleh padaku saat aku menciumnya paksa"

.

Mendengar pernyataan Kyu. Hae pun bereaksi "WHAT? Gila diirmu Kyu, nyium maksa di bibirnya? Bisa-bisa tuh yeoja lari malahan, dan gak bakal naksir kamu, pikir-pikir dong Kyu pabo..!" tuduh Hae gak berperasaan dan gak berperikesetanan pada setan yang di tuduhnya...XDD

.

"Siapa yang bilang di bibir pabo..! aku nyium di pipinya, gila pipinya halus banget, kenyal banget, sumpah tuh pipi bikin ketagihan" Kyu menceritakannya dengan antusias yang berlebihan, akibat hormon testosteron yang berlebihan juga #jderr` apa hubungannya coba~

"Wah, kau ternyata bergerak cepat Kyu. Kau tahu, aku juga tadi mencium Hyukkie, astaga~ melayang rasanya" ungkap DongHae tak jauh lebaynya dengan Kyuhyun...

.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu Hae. Besok kita ada kuliah pagi, semoga kita bisa bertemu mereka, hehehe~ apa kabar dengan pendekatan Yesung hyung dan Siwon yah?"

"Entahlah, katanya tadi Siwon mengajak kiBummie jalan2, ck~ dia udah maju selangkah dari kita Kyu. Kita jangan mau kalah demi mendapatkan yeoja impian kita" semangat 45' DongHae berkibar..

.

"Wow.. sebaiknya aku besok sudah meningkatkan level pendekatanku dengan Minnie manisku itu" ujar Kyuhyun berbinar-binar...

"Yah, segarusnya begitu. Baiklah, anneyong Kyu"

.

"Anneyong do, Hae"

Dan mereka berduapun terlelap dalam mimpi indah, yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, mimpi yang akan berharap menjadi kenyataan untuk mereka berdua, mimpi untuk bisa memiliki yeoja yang mereka cintai... ^_^

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kampus tercinta… :-D

.

"Bummie-ah, waeyo? Mengapa kau terlihat pucat?" tanya seorang yeoja, yang juga sahabat sejak SMA dari yeoja yang di sapanya ini.. *mian bahasanya ribet*

Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang, wajahnya tampak kuyu "annio, gwenchana Minnie-ah, aku hanya sedang tak enak badan" senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungil yeoja bernama Kibum itu~

.

"Coba ku tebak, apa kau semalam keluar rumah Bummie?" tanya Sungmin sigap melihat kondisi sahabatnya..

Kibum hanya menangguk pasrah menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, sahabat yang begitu mengenalnya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA..

.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu keluar Bummie, jawab? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau tak kuat dengan angin malam, apalagi sekarang sudah menjelang musim dingin, cuaca akan menjadi dingin dan berangin…" Sungmin nyerocos tak karuan melihat respon Kibum, dia begitu khawatir akan sahabatnya itu…

Di saat Sungmin sedang berapi-api karena Kibum yang sedang sakit, muncullah yeoja satu lagi yang datang ke ruang kuliah mereka dengan wajah 5L lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, laper #plakkk~

.

"Anneyong chinguya Minnie, Bummie.. Hyukkie belum datangkah?" tanya yeoja cantik nan mungil itu sambil menarik salah satu kursi di sebelah Sungmin..

"Anneyong Wookie" jawab Kibum dan Minnie bersamaan..

.

"Hyukkie belum datang Wookie, dan kenapa wajahmu itu? Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup, kau belum sarapan?" tanya Kibum pada Ryewook, yang saat ini wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan Kibum sendiri.

Ryewook melirik Kibum sejenak "yak, Bummie-ah, kau tak melihat wajahmu sendiri? Kau jauh lebih seperti mayat hidup, sakitkah kamu?

.

"Ne, Bummie sakit. Di cuaca seperti ini Bummie sebenarnya tak boleh sembarangan keluar malam, tapi semalam dia keluar, dan kau belum menjawab dengan siapa kau keluar Bummie" pandangannya berganti mengarah ke sahabatnya yang sedang sakit ini setelah sejenak melihat wajah Ryewook yang memang terlihat lesu~

.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ lihat itu Yesungie, Kyuhyunnie, Siwonnie, dan DongHae-ah… astaga, ternyata jarak dekat begini mereka lebih terlihat tampan yah" seru dan teriakan heboh dari seluruh yeoja centil yang berada di kelas yang di datangi oleh ke-4 namja tampan itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan kelas Sungmin, Kibum, Ryewook, dan Eunhyuk..

.

Ke-4 namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi kehebohan yang mereka ciptakan, namun sang donge #plakkk# DongHae maksudnya tersenyum begitu lebar mengetahui ternyata popularitasnya begitu mengguncangkan di kampus baru mereka, padahal mereka baru juga 2 hari berada di kampus hukum yang megah ini. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, namja ini tak bisa tersenyum manis, sesusah apapun usahanya untuk tersenyum, pasti seringailah yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun itulah daya tarik dirinya di kampus ini. Sedangkan Siwon, dia hanya bisa tersenyum manis menanggapi ini semua, lesung pipinya membuat sebagian yeoja di dunia ingin pingsan karena tak tahan dengan feromon yang di tebarkan. Sedangkan Yesung, namja bermata sipit tapi tajam ini, tak sedikitpun mengendurkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil yang kini menatapnya tajam.

.

"Wooi minggir, jangan berdiri di depan pintu dong, aku mau masuk nih.." yeoja mungil nan hiperaktif yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya, namun tak bisa masuk karena ulah ke-4 namja tampan yang gak tau kenapa kurang kerjaan banget berdiri di depan kelas D itu, namun sepertinya yeoja itu tak perduli dan tetap saja memaksa masuk dengan memegang bahu para namja dan menyingkirkannya dengan kasar~

Salah satu namja bermuka ikan tapi ganteng #ditabok Haeppa# tersenyum melihat yeoja yang memaksa masuk itu "anneyong Hyukkie-ah, kau hari ini cantik sekali" terdengar suara gaduh dalam kelas itu, yang menginterupsi perkataan DongHae tersebut namun sang yeoja hanya mendengus kesal..

.

"Aisshhh~ kau lagi, minggir aku mau masuk..!" seru yeoja itu keras di depan wajah namja bernama DongHae, yang bukannya takut dan minggir, kini senyum menawan tersungging di bibirnya, dan senyum itu makin lebar selebar badan Shindong oppa(?) saat yeoja bernama Hyukkie itu menunjukkan wajah marah..

Eunhyukpun tak perduli dengan senyum menawan milik DongHae, dan memilih untuk menyerobot masuk menemui teman-temannya yang sudah datang, dan menoleh kesal pada ke-4 namja tampan itu.

.

Kita tengok keadaan Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryewook setelah kedatangan ke-4 namja tampan itu~

"Mengapa kalian berdua terlihat semakin pucat dengan kedatangan namja2 penebar feromon itu?" Minnie kebingungan melihat kedua wajah temannya *baca bumwook* saat melihat kedatangan namja-namja itu, namun Sungmin kembali meneliti wajah Kibum yang masih setia mengarah pada namja berlesung pipi yang tak lain dan tak bukan si kuda liar aka Siwonnie…XDD "Bummie-ah, jangan bilang dia yang membawamu keluar tadi malam…!" tanya Minnie tajam sambil menunjuk wajah cengo Siwon yang bingung melihat reaksi Sungmin padanya..

.

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Kibum mengangguk cepat, namun tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir manisnya..

"Ada apa ini? Minnie-ah, waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang dan duduk di samping Wookie yang masih setia bertatapan tajam dengan namja bermata sipit alias Yesung "hei!hei.. Wookie-ah, mengapa kau melihat si kepala besar itu seperti itu, dan mengapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Aku tak apa2 Hyukkie, sudahlah.. Heechul Kyosanim akan segera datang, sebaiknya kau duduk. Dan kau, Minnie.. hehh` Minnie, kemana Minnie Bummie?" Wookie menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Sungmin..

.

Kibum berkata pendek "kesana, ke arah namja2 sialan itu" Kibum menunjuk Sungmin yang berjalan penuh amarah ke arah ke-4 namja yang masih setia dengan senyuman di bibir mereka..

Kita tengok keadaan si cantik, manis, imut, kyaaaaaa~ Sungmin.. *author histeris sendiri ngebayangin Minnie oppa*

.

"KAU…" tunjuk Sungmin pada namja bernama Siwon itu "mengapa kau membawa temanku keluar di malam hari hah? kau seharusnya tau, bahwa…"

"STOP MINNIE, HENTIKAN, HEECHUL KYOSANIM AKAN SEGERA KEMARI…" terdengar teriakan dari seorang yeoja yang di tujukan untuk Minnie, agar Minnie tak berbicara macam2 pada namja bernama Siwon itu, Kibum lah yeoja itu.

.

"Kau..aishh~ sudahlah" Sungmin mengacak2 rambut halusnya..

"Sungmin-shi, bisa kau lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi?" tanya namja bernama Siwon itu..

.

"annio, aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jangan sembarangan mengajak temanku keluar pada malam hari.. anneyong" Sungmin hendak berjalan meninggalkan mereka, namun~

.

Grepp~ "tak semudah itu nona cantik" Sungmin merasakan aura setan sedang memegang tangan mungilnya dengan lembut…XDD

Sungmin menoleh "kau, lepaskan tangan setanmu dari lenganku..!" perintah Sungmin pada namja tampan yang memang mempunyai senyum setan, namun bukannya melepas namja itu malah menyeringai makin lebar.

.

Srett~ "MWO?" Sungmin berteriak histeris di selingi teriakan histeris juga dari yeoja-yeoja penghuni kelas D, tak hanya Sungmin, ke-3 temannya melongo hebat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja berjuluk hansome evil ini…

Namja itu semakin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "nona Minnie, bukankah sudah kubilang, tak akan semudah itu kau meninggalkanku" namja itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.. #astaga, author tobat ketemu orang kyk Kyuppa ini#

.

"Kyu, lepaskan dia, 5menit lagi Jinki Kyosanim akan datang" perintah Yesung tegas karena dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan, ini terlalu cepat baginya, dan terlalu menghebohkan..

"Sebentar hyung" sahut namja bernama Kyuhyun yang menikmati seraut wajah manis di depannya ini yang sedang memejamkan mata, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya "lucu sekali yeoja ini, aku benar2 jatuh padanya" batin Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan indah, yang kini bergetar dalam pelukannya, di sejajarkan bibirnya dengan kening mulus milik Sungmin, di kecupnya kening Sungmin dengan lembut..

.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh keningnya, mata kelincinya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, jantungnya berdetak 10x lebih cepat dari normal, pipinya memanas, dia yakin bahwa saat ini pipi chubbynya memerah.. "kyaaaaaaaaa~" teriakan dari yeoja seisi kelas D *minus bumhyukwook* menyadarkan Sungmin dari kelalaiannya(?). segera saja di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluknya..

.

PLAKK~ tangan mungil Sungmin mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun, meninggalkan bekas merah berbentuk telapak tangan mungil. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Sungmin, seringainya keluar kembali..

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau bertambah manis dan cantik saat marah Minnie-ah"

.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa untuk meninggalkan kelas D, sedangkan Yesung susah payah menarik DongHae yang masih setia tersenyum menawan ke arah Eunhyuk, yang tentu saja hanya di balas pelototan oleh yeoja hiperaktif itu.

.

.

***SKIP TIME***

.

**Di kantin..**

Ke-4 kembang kampus berstatus _High Passion Grade_ itu, mendatangi kantin dengan wajah pucat, entah mereka menyebut apa hari ini, hari sial? Hari kelabu? Atau hari buruk? Sepertinya mereka ber-4 sepakat bahwa ketiga pilihan itu semuanya tepat untuk menggambarkan hari itu.

.

Nafsu makan mereka membumbung keluar, entahlah, sepertinya berinteraksi dengan 4 namja yang berstatus sama dengan mereka di pagi hari, merupakan ide buruk seburuk muka author kalo lagi dapet tugas banyak dari dosen, padahal tugas udah numpuk kayak gunung yang gak meletus2.. #malah curcol masa lalu#

.

"Anneyong, boleh duduk disini?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik pada Sungmin..

"Tentu saja, ehh~ Kyosanim, anneyonghaseo" jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan Kyosanim cantik itu.

.

"Sudahlah sungmin-shi, wah kalian berempat memang begitu cantik, pantas saja namja2 itu sedari tadi melirik kalian" tunjuk Kyosanim itu pada namja2 yang menatap 4 yeoja maba itu dengan tatapan lapar..

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis "kami tak menghiraukan mereka Kyosanim, tujuan kami menuntut ilmu disini, _so I don't care with them_…" #author mau pingsan, unyuk oppa pake bhs inggris, so amazing *O*,"dilempar kapak#

.

Kyosanim itu tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Hyukkie "_I agree_, baiklah, apa kalian tak makan? Kalian pesan saja, saya akan mentraktir kalian hari ini, saya benar-benar memuji persentasi kalian di kelas, sungguh pihak fakultas benar, perihal kelayakan kalian menyandang status _high passion grade_ itu"

"Ahh~ gamsahamnida Teukie Kyosanim, kami hanya mahasiswi seperti yang lain, mohon jangan perlakukan kami dengan status yang terus terang membebani kami ini" ucap Kibum bijak..

.

Kyosanim sekali lagi tersenyum kagum pada Kibum dank e-3 yeoja cantik ini "kalian tak hanya cerdas, dan cantik, tapi berperasaan" Leeteuk Kyosanim mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang tersenyum manis padanya "chullie-ah, kemari, kita bergabung dengan mahasiswi kita"

Seseorang yang di panggil Heechul itu melangkah cantik ke arah tempat Leeteuk duduk bersama 4 mahasiswi cantik itu "anneyong semuanya" sapanya pada mereka semua..

.

"Anneyonghaseyo Heechul Kyosanim, silakan duduk" sahut ke4 mahasiswi itu..

Heechul duduk dengan santai di samping Leeteuk "yak.. Teukie, kau meninggalkanku, aku kan sudah bilang tunggu aku sebentar, kau tahu kan Jinki selalu seperti itu" ucap ketus Kyosanim super sexy itu pada Leeteuk Kyosanim~

.

"Mianhe chullie-ah, aku sudah lapar. Kangin-ah sedang mengajar di fakultas sastra, jadi aku kemari sendirian sesudah mengajar di kelas D"

Ke-4 mahasiswi itu menatap Kyosanim mereka dengan tatapan bingung, dan selanjutnya dengan tatapan malas yang seolah berkata kok-mereka-malah-curcol-sendiri.. =_="

.

"Kyosanim" Wookie mengejutkan para Kyosanim yang sudah asik bergosip sendiri "kami permisi makan dulu, karena 15 menit lagi kami ada jam kuliah"

Kedua Kyosanim itu tersenyum manis, dan mengangguk~

.

Sedangkan di sudut lain kantin..

.

"Kyu, kau ini, bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Bagaimana bisa kau senekat itu memeluk dan mencium sungmin di depan semua mahasiswa kelas D, dan asal kau tahu, saat kau memeluk sungmin, ada satu namja yang terlihat tak suka dengan tindakanmu itu" ucap namja bernama Siwon, dengan sesekali melirik ke arah meja dimana Kibum dkk berada~

"Aku tak perduli, aku..mungkin ini gila untuk ukuran namja sepertiku yang tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. tapi aku benar-benar tertarik dengan Minnie manis itu, sungguh mataku tak bisa teralih sedikitpun darinya…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar..

.

"Ahh iya, bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan kiBummie itu won?" tanya DongHae yang sedang tersenyum terhadap setiap yeoja yang memberikan senyum padanya..

Siwon tersenyum puas "menarik, tapi aku melihat ada sedikit kesakitan di matanya, entahlah, aku merasa dia tak suka keluar pada malam hari"

.

"Hyung, bagaimana denganmu? Wookiemu itu.." tanya Kyuhyun mengagetkan Yesung yang entah mengapa lebih banyak diam hari ini..

"Aku mengantarnya pulang saat pulang kuliah kemarin, dan tentu saja dengan sedikit memaksa, hehehe" jawanya dengan sedikit cengiran babo "Wookie itu menarik, sungguh…"

.

"Kita semua tahu 4 yeoja itu menarik, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau akhirnya kita semua benar2 jatuh pada mereka ber-4" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang serius~

.

Ke-4 namja itu benar2 meresapi perkataan sahabat mereka Kyuhyun. Memang benar, mereka mengakui, bahwa mereka telah jatuh pada jerat pesona ke-4 yeoja yang berstatus sama dengan mereka. Tapi mereka menyadari, bukan hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan yeoja-yeoja cantik itu. Berjuang sudah menjadi harga mutlak yang harus mereka lakukan, mengingat….

.

"Kau tahu Bummie itu sungguh mempesona yah, lihatlah gayanya yang tenang, benar2 menggemaskan. Kurasa taeyoun tak ada apa2nya dengan kiBummie cantik itu" ujar seorang namja senior tampan bernama Taemin yang duduk di bangku kantin yang tak jauh dari ke-4 namja _High Passion Grade_ fakultas hukum. Mendengar ocehan itu, tangan kekar Siwon sudah mengepal putih, namun Yesung mengisyaratkan untuk diam..

.

"Bummie memang cantik, dia sempurna. Tapi lihatlah Minnie, sungguh dia imut sekali, pipinya yang chubby membuatku gemas setengah mati sejak pertama melihatnya" yang ini perkataan dari namja senior tampan bernama Minho, yang membuat Kyuhyun setengah mati menahan tangannya agar tak langsung menonjok wajah senior mesum itu.

.

"Wookie juga manis, mungil lagi, aigooo~ dan Hyukkie, wow demi valar.. dia begitu langsing. _Gummy smile_nya membuat jantungku hampir copot" nah ini perkataan senior bernama Jonghyun yang berwajah menyebalkan bagi Yesung dan DongHae.. #me: hyahhhh~ kapok tuh para seme…#author di getok para seme..#

"Sudah ku bilang kan, perjuangan kita berat, seberat badan Shindong Kyosanim itu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kyosanim mereka yang sedang lahap memakan syomai bandung(?) 5 porsi sekaligus..

.

DongHae tersenyum penuh arti "aku tak perduli, ku akui aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja langsing bernama Hyukkie itu"

"Kalau aku, ahh~ kalian sudah tau kan. KiBummie adalah cinta pertamaku" ucap Siwon yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari ke-3 sahabatnya… O.O

.

"_What?_ Siwonnie, jangan bilang kau belum pernah pacaran?" sergah Yesung yang tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa namja setampan Siwon tak pernah pacaran…

Siwon tersenyum "bukan hyung, aku pernah pacaran, tapi semuanya ku lakukan tanpa cinta. kiBummie lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya"

.

Di suasana bising dan hiruk pikuknya kantin Fakultas Hukum, tak ada yang menyadari raut sakit dan pucat yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan garpu di dalam jajangmyun'nya. Entahlah apa yang tersirat dari pancaran wajah kuyunya, hanya sahabat eratnya yang mengetahui, namun sang sahabat hanya bisa mengehala nafas saat dia tak bisa membujuk yeoja cantik itu untuk pulang. Hingga puncaknya….

.

.

BRUKK~

.

.

"BUMMIE-AHH..!"

.

.

.

TBC….

.

Kyaaaaaa~kyaaaaaaaaaaa~kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~

.

Apa2an ini…? #banting guling(?)

.

Aishh` mianhe readers, aduh lama gk di update, napa ceritanya makin gaje aja yah.. ? *pundung* .

.

Its time to bales repiu *bahasa ngaco*

Vaa Vanelf :sungie emang aku bkin paling tua disini, tapi mian aku gk jelasin yah, heheh~ habis aku kelupaan,,, #plakkk~, gomawo buat repiunya..^^

Sapphire Pearls: nih udah aku perbaikin chingu, mian aku emang baru di dunia FF ini, moga2 yang ini udh gk terlalu byk typos. kemunculan author, mian deh disini aye mash muncul.. #di bakar# cz ini chap terakhir aku mncul di nih FF, di chap depan, aku udh gk mncul lagi.. #mewekk~. gomawo buat saran n kritiknya..^^

snowhitehatesapple: nih udh update chingu, moga gk ngecewain yah, cz aku ngerasa nih epep makin ancur ajah, hehehehe~ gomawo..^^

: heheh~ d FB mungkin, iya.. makasih udah repiu..^^ nih udh lanjut, moga gk ngecewain yah~

nina a nizz kyuyeeunminelf: donge kan playboy, jadi dia hobi deh tebar2 feromon sana sini, ckckck` #ditabok donge oppa# kyumin? ooohhh~ tng ajah, chap depan, udh mulai byk kok, mklum authornya juga kyuminship..,. gomawo buat repiunya..

Kang Min Hyun: aihh~ masak sih makin seru... #garuk2 kepala# gomawo udh repiu..^^

minnie beliebers: gomawo..^^ please stay with me, hehehe~ kapan yah dilanjut, masih bingung, n waktunya juga belum ada.. gomawo udah repiu..

KarooMinnie: kyaa kita sama, aku juga kyuminship akut..., ne, nih udh update..^^

mako47117: gak ada apa2 kok, itu kunci sama dompet bummie sama hyukkie aku yg umpetin.. #plakkk~, klo minnie sama wookie, mending tnya ajah lgsung ke yesung oppa sama kyupil oppa aja deh, kekek~ #ditabok.. gomawo udah repiu..

Dee cloudsomnia: yeppa, emg berwajh babo, tapi dia lumayan mesum juga kok.. #di rajam clouds# gomawo, nih udh lanjut..^^

widiwMin: ne, mimi kakak minnie, cz aku gk mau mimi jdi org ke3 di antara kyumin, jadi aku buat jadi kakak ming aja, heheh~ daebak? chingu berlebihan, aku msh belajar kok..^^

Park Hee Jung: nih, udh lanjut chingu, gomawo udh repiu..^^

Seo Shin Young:sibumship ya chingu? aku juga loh, walopun agk gk rela.. #peyuk kibummie#digampar won2#.. tanggapan para yeoja? jelas mereka lebih milih author.. #dibuang ke jurang. gomawo udh repiu..^^

yenni gaemgyu:hehehe~ kan sibum emg trkenal jadi couple paling anteng gitu, kekeke~ aku eamng gk mau ilangin ciri khas dri masing2 couple, jadi aku buat senatural mungkin ajah.. gomawo..^^

Kyuu-chan: masak? coba buka lagi, klo disini chap 1 itu baru prolog, chap 2 baru itu chap 1nya..

rainyheart:nih udah lanjut..^^

.

.

yosh~ bales repiu udah.

.

Oya buat next chap akan sedikit demi sedikt di ungkap inti permasalahan di epep gaje ini. Harap siapkan mangkok, ember, klo perlu bak mandi sekalian, takutnya habis baca nih epep readers muntah menda2k, muahahahaha… XDD

Terus, buat yang nunggu aksi couple lain, tunggu next depan yah,,, pasti muncul kok..^^

.

Akhir kata author minta REPIEU ato bahasa jawanya REVIEW... :-p

.

Author menerima kritik, saran, komen, uang #plakk, kue juga boleh..XDD

.

But NO BASHING..!

.

OK..OK.. gomawooooooooooo buat semuanya…..


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Sung Hye Ah

.

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Little angst (?), Friendship

.

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p, chap ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.

Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN IS MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

BRUKK~

.

.

.

"BUMMIE-AHH..!"

.

.

.

.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Terdengar teriakan melengking dari arah meja Sungmin dkk… ke-4 namja tampan itu langsung menoleh, mendengar teriakan itu. Siwon melebarkan mata kecilnya saat menangkap seonggok badan mungil yang kini terjatuh di lantai.

.

"Bummie-shi, bangun Bummie. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat" seru Teukie kyosanim. Ke-3 yeoja cantik itu menangguk dan, beberapa namja yang berada di dekat mereka menawarkan diri untuk menggotong Bummie, namun sebuah lengan kekar menghalangi. Dan sekejap dia menggendong Bummie menuju ke arah mobilnya.

.

"Siwon, kami akan menyusul menggunakan mobil Yesung hyung" sergah DongHae… "dan kalian para yeoja cantik, naiklah ke mobil Kyuhyun. Dan ku harap tak ada bantahan, situasinya sudah gawat"

.

"Jinki-ah, kau masih sibuk? Aku minta setelah kau mengajar antar aku ke rumah sakit. Aku tak menerima protes, ku tunggu di ruang dosen" Heechul kyosanim ikutan panik dengan kejadian yang menimpa mahasiswinya "kurasa kalian boleh pergi sekarang, aku dan Teukie kyosanim akan menyusul nanti"

.

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak, sedangkan Siwon sudah membawa Kibum pergi dari kantin, dan mungkin dia sudah melajukan kendaraanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, terlihat kesedihan di mata ke-3 yeoja cantik itu. Kyuhyun tak tega melihat mereka semua, apalagi saat matanya melihat Sungmin yang menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat yeoja yang di cintainya menangis seperti itu, wajah juteknya terhapus sudah, sendu yang memancar dari wajah Minnie begitu membuatnya sesak "kalian tenanglah, aku yakin Bummie-shi akan sembuh dan sehat kembali"

.

Ke-3 yeoja itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk halus. Namun, air mata tak henti mengalir di mata indah mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh sedikit memberontak, namun saat ini dia tak bertenaga memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar dalam hati Sungmin, saat tangan mungilnya di genggam erat oleh namja yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai setan tampan. Sungguh saat ini ia benar2 membutuhkan kehangatan seseorang untuk menemaninya di saat2 seperti ini.

.

.

**Di rumah sakit**

**.  
><strong>

Yesung dan Donghae sudah terlebih dulu sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah sakit sembari menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dan sahabat2 Bummie. Sesampainya ke-4 orang itu di rumah sakit. Yeoja-yeoja itu langsung berlari menemui Donghae dan Yesung..

.

"Yesung-shi, Donghae-shi, dimana Bummie, bagaimana keadaannya, sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanya Minnie bertubi2-tubi sehingga membuat Yesung bingung ingin menjawab yang mana dulu..

.

"Tenang Minnie, dia sedang di periksa oleh dokter Han di ruang UGD, Siwon menemaninya. Kalian tenanglah dulu, kita juga sedang menunggu hasilnya" terang DongHae melihat kekhawatiran sahabat Kibum ini..

.

Mereka semua menunggu di depan kamar tempat Kibum di periksa… "Keluarga nona Kibum?" tanya seorang suster pada mereka semua..

.

"Ehmm~ kami sahabatnya, keluarganya belum datang. Bagaimana keadaan teman kami sus?" tanyaEunhyuk pada suster berwajah bulat itu..

.

"Ahh~ baiklah, apabila kalian menannyakan keadaan nona Kibum, sebaiknya kalian bertanya pada dokter Han saja. Nah ini dokter Han, saya permisi dulu" suster itu membungkukkan badannya, dan pergi..

.

"Dokter Han, bagaimana keadaan Bummie, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi cemas bukan main terhadap keadaan temannya itu.

.

Dokter Han tersenyum manis "Tidak apa-apa nona, nona Kibum hanya kecape'an dan dia mempunyai penyakit infeksi saluran pernafasan kan? Itu yang membuatnya pingsan, sepertinya semalam dia keluar rumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dan harap di ketahui, nona Kibum berada dalam pengawasan dokter kenalan saya, tadi saya lihat di _medical recordnya_ kalau nona Kibum menderita penyakit ini cukup parah, sampai dia dinyatakan sembuh, dia belum bisa keluar malam dalam jangka waktu yang lama"

.

"Ne, arraseo dokter. Nanti akan saya sampaikan pada keluarganya. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

.

"Yang kalian lakukan cukup berdoa saja, semoga nona Kibum cepat siuman. Kalau tidak, kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut. Baiklah saya permisi dulu"

.

"Ne, gamsha hamnida dokter Han" mereka membungkuk hormat pada dokter Han yang kini melenggang pergi.

.

.

Di lorong rumah sakit~

.

"Yak Teukie-ah, kau bisa jalan cepat tidak?" seru seorang yeoja cantik berpenampilan rapi yang kini sedang berjalan cepat untuk mengetahui keadaan mahasiswinya yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit yang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

.

"Sabarlah Chullie-ah, kita pasti akan sampai, kau tahu kakiku sakit sekali. Dan kau tega sekali membiarkan Jinki menunggu di mobil? Harusnya kita mengajalknya masuk" ucap seorang yeoja cantik bernama Teukie itu pada temannya bernama Chullie~

.

"Aishhh.. setelah ini aku ada jam mengajar, jadi harus cepat, dan juga soal Jinki biar.."

.

BRUUKK~

.

"Ah.. mianhe, saya tak melihat jalan, mianhe "ucap seorang namja tampan yang menubruk yeoja cantik bernama Heechul itu, dan kini dia membantu yeoja itu berdiri..

.

"Yak..! dokter, kalau jalan liat-liat dong, aishhh~" Yeoja bernama Heechul itu kini sibuk merapikan penampilannya, dan saat dia mendongak untuk melihat doketr yang menabraknya "tampannyaa" batinnya berteriak histers, dan sedetik kemudian dia menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada dokter baik hati ini.

.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Ah iya, kami ingin bertanya dokter, ruang paviliun sakura no. 9 berada di sebelah mana? Kami ingin mengunjungi mahasiswi kami yang sedang sakit" tanya Leeteuk ramah..

.

"Ahh, nona Kibum? Baru saja saya memeriksanya, anda bisa berjalan lurus, lalu belok kiri sedikit, dan di kiri jalan ada no.9, disitulah kamar nona Kibum" jawab dokter Han ramah, dan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Heechul kyosanim dag dig dug duerrr~ #lebayyy~

.

"Benar, dia mahasiswi kami. Terima kasih dokter err~" jawab Heechul riang..

.

"Hankyung, panggil saja saya Hankyung, karena sepertinya kita seumuran" ucap dokter Hankyung lagi "dan ini kartu nama saya, kalau ada apa-apa dan apabila anda ingin konsultasi kesehatan, anda boleh menghubungi saya. Saya mau kembali ke ruangan dulu, anneyong…"

.

"Anneyong do" jawab kedua yeoja cantik itu

.

"Teukie, hihihi~ dokter itu tampan yah? Aigoooo~, aku harus sering-sering berkonsultasi dengannya" sepertinya dosen cantik kita jatuh cinta..==a

.

"Ayo jalan Chullie, ishh~ aku tahu kita masih muda, tapi gak segitunya juga. kau ini seperti anak remaja saja "Leeteuk menarik tangan Heechul untuk berjalan..

.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Kibum, mereka langsung masuk dan menanyakan keadaan Bummie. Wookie menjelaskan keadaan Bummie pada kedua dosen mereka..

.

"Semoga Kibummie segera sembuh, dia salah satu asset fakultas, sama seperti kalian. Dan oh yah, bagaimana kalian bersahabat dengan sesama _High Passion Grade_? Omoo~ ini kebetulan yang aneh" kata Leeteuk panjang lebar..

.

"Ahh~ ne kyosanim, kami juga tak tahu" sahut Donghae cepat.. "dan lagi kami tak menyangka ke-4 yeoja bersahabat ini, begitu cantik dan menarik, hehehe~"

.

"Ishh~ diamlah ikan _playboy_, tak penting sekali komenmu itu" ujar Eunhyuk mencibir..

.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum "Akan sangat bagus kalau kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain" kata Leeteuk tersenyum jail pada mereka semua #me:kenapa dosenku dulu gak gaul kayak mereka aja sih..*envy*abaikan#

.

"Itulah harapan kami kyosanim" jawab Yesung antusias.. "iya kan Ryeowookie?"

.

"Hahhh~ dasar _big head_..!" olok Ryewook telak pada Yesung, dan Yesung tak tersinggung sama sekali, cengiran tampan(?) terukir di bibirnya..

.

Kyuhyun tak sekalipun berkomentar, karena ia tak mau merusak mood Sungmin-Nya yang sekarang terlihat paling terpukul karena kejadian ini. Sedangkan Siwon, sudah bisa di tebak, dia merasa bersalah dengan perbuatannya semalam yang mengajak Kibum jalan-jalan sampai larut malam, sungguh ia tak sengaja dan tak tahu apa-apa…

.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Kami ada jam mengajar setengah jam lagi, anneyong" ucap Leeteuk akhirnya, dan berlalu pergi dari kamar Kibum..

.

Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya "Wookie, Minnie" keduanya menoleh menanggapi panggilan Eunhyuk "Kita kan ada kelas setengah jam lagi, bagaimana?"

.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "kalian kembalilah dulu, aku masih ingin disini. Bilang pada kyosanim, aku ijin menjaga Bummie" kedua sahabatnya menangguk pelan..

.

"Ahh` benar juga, setelah ini kita juga kan ada kelas Shindong kyosanim.. baiklah aku kembali ke kampus, bagaimana denganmu Kyu, Won, hyung?" ungkap DongHae mengingat ia juga masih ada jam kuliah..

.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Siwon, dan menangguk mengerti tatapan Siwon "Hyung, Hae, kalian kembalilah ke kampus, aku dan Siwon disini" keduanya mengerti arti ucapan Kyuhyun,,

.

Yesung tersenyum manis ke arah Ryewook "sebaiknya nona Wookie dan Hyukkie, bareng kita saja, kan kalian tadi tak membawa mobil" keduanya mengangguk pasrah, daripada terlambat masuk kelas, itung-itung menghemat waktu juga…

.

"Ya sudah, Kyu, Won, Minnie-shi, kami kembali ke kampus dulu. Anneyong" DongHae pamit dan segera menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, yang tentu saja di hempaskan dengan mentah oleh Eunhyuk, sedangkan Ryewook memilih untuk menjauh dari Yesung, sungguh kejadian semalam membuatnya malu untuk bertemu Yesung..

.

Setelah kepergian DongHae, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Ryewook. Sungmin membelai rambut Kibum, dan setetes air mata lolos dari mata indahnya lagi, melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya menahan sakit, sungguh dia memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada yeoja imut di depannya ini "Bummie-ah, mianhe aku lalai menjagamu.. cepatlah sembuh Bummie, aku kangen senyum cantikmu itu" sesekali Sungmin menyeka air matanya,,

.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Siwon menengadah "Sebegitu parahnyakah penyakit Bummie?, hingga Minniepun merasa bertanggung jawab atas kelalaiannya. Kau pabo Siwon, jeongmal paboya, aishhh~" batin Siwon..

.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Minnie-shi, aku tak tahu sungguh.." Siwon berusaha meminta maaf pada Minnie

.

"Ucapkan maafmu itu pada keluarga Bummie saja Siwon-shi" ucap Sungmin ketus..

.

BRAKK~

.

"Bummie..Bummie chagie, bangunlah hikz… mianhe chagiya, umma tak ada di sampingmu di saat seperti ini mianhe" sesosok yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar Bummie dengan tergesa-gesa, air matanya jatuh mengalir deras melihat kondisi putri satu2nya itu..

.

Sungmin mengisyaratkan agar Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar ruangan…

.

"Ahjumma, kami ada di luar, apabila membutuhkan sesuatu, saya ada di depan kamar" Siwon berkata pada yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah umma dari Kibum, dan sang yeoja hanya menangguk dan kembali memeluk putri tercintanya..

.

Sungmin menutup pintu, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit. Dia ingin menangis saat ini, hatinya sakit melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Berulang kali Sungmin mengutuki kebodohannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak tahu semua ini terjadi, seharusnya dia tadi menyuruh Kibum pulang saat Sungmin mengetahui keadaan Kibum yang pucat sejak pagi.

.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin, dan saat dia melihat Sungmin berada di taman belakang, menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi yang berada di taman itu. Air matanya masih setia mengalir, Kyuhyun sakit melihat ini semua. Dia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

.

"Minnie"

.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Aku ingin sendiri "Sungmin berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun..

.

Greepp~

.

"Duduklah Minnie, kau butuh teman untuk berbagi dalam keadaan seperti ini" Kyuhyun menggiring tubuh Sungmin agar kembali duduk, dan ia ikut duduk di sebelah Sungmin… "Menangislah kalau kau ingin Minnie, aku disini"

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya, entah bagaimana Sungmin tak menolaknya sama sekali. Kyuhyun benar, saat ini dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya. Perlahan, air mata Sungmin mengalir lagi membasahi kemeja yang di kenakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai Sungmin dengan lembut, memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat, membawa Sungmin dalam suatu kehangatan yang memang tak pernah Sungmin rasakan sebelumnya.

.

Sungmin tak tahu, mengapa ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan namja tampan evil ini. Namun ia tak berusaha menganalisa semua ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kibum, sahabatnya. Dia begitu merasa bersalah, namun Sungmin tahu bahwa Siwon lebih merasa bersalah di banding dirinya. Dia juga tahu, bahwa Siwon tak mungkin sengaja melakukan ini apabila dia mengetahui keadaanKibum. "Bummie-ah cepat sembuh," harapan Minnie saat ini.

.

Kyuhyun tak hentinya membelai lembut rambut halus Sungmin, mengusap hangat punggung yeoja cantik ini. sekedar untuk menenangkan yeoja cantik ini yang sedari tadi menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya. Sakit, sesak saat melihat Sungmin begitu rapuh di depannya. Dalam hatinya, dia berjanji, bahwa apabila dia bisa membuat yeoja ini menjadi miliknya, tak akan sekalipun dia mengecewakan yeoja ini, sungguh ia kini merasakan hangatnya perasaan cinta. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis mungil yang ada dalam dekapannya ini.

.

"Kyuhyun-shi, sesakk~" ucap Sungmin akhirnya..

.

"Ahh~ mianhe Minnie" Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya "kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun..

.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah lebih baik, gomawoo" Sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyuhyun, yang menurutnya sudah membantu perasannya menjadi lebih baik..

.

"Uljima~" Kyuhyun menghapus sisa air mata yang masih terpeta di wajah manis Sungmin "kau tahu, melihatmu menangis membuatku sesak Minnie"

.

"Eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung..

.

"Aishhh~ annio, jangan di pikirkan.."

.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruangan Bummie saja" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat salah tingkah..

.

.

Setibanya di ruangan Kibum, terlihat Siwon sudah berada di dalam, dan umma Kibum sepertinya sudah tak ada di ruangan. Terdengar suara tangisan, pasti Siwon, tak ada orang di dalam selain Siwon, mereka akhirnya tak jadi masuk dan menunggu di luar, sesekali mereka berusaha mendengarkan apa yang Siwon katakan.. #kyaaaaaaaaaa~ Kyumin oppa ngupingggg… *author dibanting Kyumin, gara2 berisik*

.

"Bummie-ah, irrona, palli…mianhe..hikz… jeongmal mianhee.. aku tahu aku bodoh, pabo, kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentang diriku. Sungguh aku tak mengharapkan semua ini, kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku mohon jangan pernah kau sebut bahwa aku berniat mencelakakanmu. Tak mungkin kulakukan semua itu.. sarangHae Bummie-ah, jeongmal sarangHae..seandainya kau bisa mendengarnya" lirih Siwon yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar, membuat baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya jadi tak tega…

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

.

"Yoebseyo"

.

"…."

.

"Ne, aku akan pulang segera, ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

"….."

.

"Ohh~ aku sudah biasa, pergilah umma. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sendiri di rumah tanpa kalian. Jadi karena alasan ini kalian menelponku. Benar-benar berita basi..!" Yeoja itu menutup Hpnya dengan emosi…

.

"Selalu seperti itu, sebenarnya kalian anggap aku apa sih? Huh... bisnis, relasi, tender, _what_? " yeoja itu masih menggumam dan meracau sendiri selama perjalanannya menuju mobilnya.

.

"Seandainya kalian tahu, bahwa aku membutuhkan kalian selalu di sampingku. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya pada kalian" ucap yeoja itu, sesekali sambil menyeka air mata yang akan jatuh dari mata sipitnya..

.

"Ada aku cantik, kau tak perlu takut, aku ada untukmu" sahut seorang namja tampan, yang ternyata sedari tadi mengikuti langkah yeoja catik itu, sang yeoja menoleh krena merasa ada yang berkata padanya…

.

"MWO? DongHae-shiii~"

.

.

Dalam sebuah perjalanan..

.

"Aku heran, mengapa kau selalu muncul saat aku mau pulang sih? Huh~" keluh seorang yeoja yang tengah memandang bosan pemandangan yang sedang di laluinya dalam sebuah mobil..

.

Namja yang menyetir di sebelahnya tersenyum manis "entahlah, jodoh mungkin"

.

"_What_? Jodoh? Bangunlah dari mimpimu sebelum kau lebih jauh masuk dalam mimipi yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata itu"

.

"Kalau aku tak mau bangun, kau mau apa Wookie-ah?"

.

"Aishh~ berbicara denganmu ternyata membuang waktuku saja Yesung-shi"

.

Sejenak kemudian tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa jarak rumah Ryewook sudah dekat..

.

"Wookie-ah, ireona, sudah sampai" panggil lembut namja bernama Yesung, membangunkan yeoja cantik yang sedang tertidur lelap..

.

Yeoja itu mengerjap sekali, sadar dia sudah berada di depan rumah "Mengapa aku selalu tertidur selama perjalanan pulang sih. Hah~ gomawo Yesung-shi, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Anneyong" Ryewook segera keluar dari mobil Yesung dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya..

.

BLAMM~

.

"TERSERAH KAU, AKU GAK PERDULI, SILAHKAN SEMAUMU KAU LAKUKAN, AKAN KU TUNGGU SURAT CERAI ITU"

.

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada namja paruh baya. Namja itu membanting pintu mobil dengan keras dan tak menghiraukan racauan keras yeoja tua itu. Ryewook berlari untuk menemui yeoja paruh baya itu, matanya seketika berair, menandakan tetesan airmata yang jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Yesung yang juga tak sengaja mendengar, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Di pinggirkannya mobilnya agk jauh dari rumah Wookie, dan dia berjalan mendekai rumah megah itu, berharap mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

"UMMA…UMMA… hosh~hosh~" Ryewook menghirup udara dengan tergesa2 karena berlari "umma, ada apa ini? Jangan bilang umma bertengkar lagi dengan appa?"

.

Yeoja paruh baya yang di ketahui ternyata adalah umma Ryewook, menangis dan memeluk Ryewook dengan erat. Badannya bergetar hebat, sesekali Ryewook mengusap punggungnya sayang.

.

"Umma, bicaralah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam dulu, kajja" Ryewook menuntun ummanya dengan hati-hati, Yesung mengamati kedua yeoja itu dengan hati miris…

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi Wookie? Mengapa melihatmu menangis membuat dada ini sakit? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu tersenyum, ku mohon ijinkan aku" gumam Yesung lirih dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah megah Ryewook dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

Di dalam rumah Ryewook..

.

"Bibi yun, tolong buatkan teh hangat untuk umma" perintah Ryewook pada pembantunya, dan segera membimbing ummanya ke atas, tepatnya kamar orang tuanya..

.

"Umma, bukankah kemarin umma dan appa masih baik2 saja? Ada apa lagi, apakah wanita sialan itu mengganggu kehidupan keluarga kita lagi?"

.

Umma Ryewook mengangguk lemah "Wookie, umma sudah tak kuat lagi, lebih baik umma berpisah dengan appamu, kita mulai hidup baru sendiri Wookie. Umma tak akan meninggalkanmu sayang" di belainya rambut panjang milik Ryewook dengan sayang..

.

"Umma, tak semudah itu, kita usaha dulu ya umma. Aku tak ingin kalian berpisah, aku ingin menjadi keluarga utuh seperti dulu. Umma kita berusaha bersama, tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan? Percaya padaku umma, kalau memang usaha kita sudah maksimal namun belum bisa membuat appa kembali. Keputusan ada di umma" Ryewook tersenyum tulus pada yeoja paruh baya yang sedang membelai rambutnya..

.

Umma Ryewook tersenyum, harapan selalu bersemi saat anak tercintanya ini bicara "arraseo Wookie, kita akan berusaha mengembalikan appamu" kedua yeoja itu tersenyum manis, walau pedih dan tentu akan berat perjuangan mereka, namun kebahagiaan adalah pilihan mereka bukan yang lain.

.

.

Di depan sebuah rumah megah…..

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku sampai rumah Kyuhyun-shi" ucap yeoja imut seraya membungkukkan badannya sebentar, dan melenggang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja bernama Kyuhyun..

.

"Chakkaman Minnie" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin..

.

"Waeyo?"

.

"Annio, aku hanya" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, gugup "bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja" ucapnya tanpa berani memandang Sungmin sedikitpun,.

.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan Kyuhyun, yah dia berfikir ini untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun hari ini. Mengetahui itu, Kyuhyun bergegas merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin sebelum yeoja mungil itu berubah fikiran, di bawanya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan yang hangat dan nyaman. Entah mengapa Sungmin tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukan mereka, rasa nyaman dan tenang menjalari kedua tubuh mereka. Sungguh, seandainya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka tak akan mau melepaskan dekapan itu, dekapan yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun yakin, bahwa perasaannya memang cinta.

.

Sungmin menarik diri dari pelukan hangat itu "Pulanglah kalau kau tak mau di usir oleh appa dan oppaku"

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak perduli?" tanya Kyuhyun di selingi seringai iblis khas milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun..

.

"Terserahlah" Sungmin mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya .

.

"Minnie-ah" teriak Kyuhyun "Aku tertarik padamu, semoga waktu dan hatimu berpihak padaku dan aku bisa memilikimu" teriaknya lagi, kemudian memasuki mobil sport miliknya, dan beranjak pergi dari rumah Sungmin..

.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya "Seandainya bisa Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan lebih memilih hidup denganmu, daripada harus menikah dengan pilihan appa. Seandainya bisa_" lirih Minnie, wajahnya berubah sendu seiring dengan teringanya pesan appanya yang bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan anak relasi bisnisnya..

.

.

CKLEK~

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Minnie saat memasuki rumah megahnya..

.

"Minnie-ah, kau sudah pulang? Kajja kita makan malam" sahut yeoja paruh baya_umma kandung Sungmin, dan merangkul Sungmin untuk membimbingnya ke meja makan.

.

Seorang namja paruh baya yang di ketahui appa Sungmin memandang Sungmin penuh tanda tanya "Minnie, appa tak mendengar suara mobil masuk, bukankah kau membawa mobil saat berangkat kuliah tadi?"

.

Sungmin menangguk pelan "Ne appa, tapi mobil ku tinggal di kampus karena aku tadi pulang di antar oleh teman kuliahku dari rumah sakit"

.

"MWO? RUMAH SAKIT?" tanya ketiga orang yang sedang berada di meja makan, kedua orang tua Sungmin dan kakak Sungmin_Zhoumi

.

"Kau sakit? Bagaimana bisa sampai rumah sakit? Kau tak apa2? Jawab Minnie" tanya Zhoumi berturut-turut..

.

"Yak! Oppa, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab, kalau ke nyerocos tak karuan,ck~ tadi Bummie pingsan, aku mengantarnya sampai rumah sakit, makanya aku tak sempat ke kampus untuk mengambil mobilku" jawab Minnie ketus, namun sejenak dia menatap oppanya sendu "oppa, besok antarkan aku ke kampus yah, heheheh" jurus puppy eyesnya keluar~

.

"Tidak perlu Mimi yang mengantarnya Minnie, besok Changmin akan menjemputmu kemari dan mengantarmu ke kampus, dia kan tunanganmu" ucap appa Sungmin lugas,,,

.

SREEKK~ Sungmin menggeser tempat duduknya, dan berdiri..

.

"Aku tak berselera, aku lelah, aku ingin kembali ke kamar" Sungmin berjalan cepat ke atas, menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua..

.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau dia tak setuju yeobo, jangan memaksanya" ucap umma Sungmin, menanggapi sikap Sungmin barusan..

.

Appa Sungmin mengelap pinggiran bibirnya "itu untuk kebaikannya, percayalah, aku tak mungkin menjerumusakn anakku sendiri"

.

"Tapi appa, apakah ini tak menyiksanya?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir

.

"Tidak, lama-lama dia akan bisa menerima keputusanku" dan perkataan appaSungmin bernada final, tak ada yang sangguup membantah..

.

.

Di dalam kamar Sungmin..

.

"Hikz… Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan aku dari perjodohan ini?" Sungmin menangis meratapi nasibnya, sungguh ia lebih memilih bersanding dengan Kyuhyun di banding harus menerima perjodohan gila ini.

.

.

Di tempat lain, dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa baby blue~

.

Kyuhyun meringis memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri "Ada apa ini? Mengapa sakit yah? Masak aku jantungan, tidak..bukan karena penyakit.."Kyuhyun meremas bagian depan _t-shirt silver_nya, menahan sakit "Minnie… Minnie, aku tahu ini karena Minnie, tapi apa?"

.

.

Di sebuah taman…

.

"Hahaha.. sudah kuduga, kalian akan meninggalkan aku lagi, kalian tak tahukah, bahwa aku membutuhkan kalian lebih dari yang kalian duga, hikzz…" seorang yeoja duduk di sebuah bangku taman, tatapannya kosong, dia tertawa sekaligus menangis, himpitan di dadanya begitu menyesakkan, sesekali di sekanya air mata yang mengalir deras di bawah mata indahnya…

.

Tanpa di sadari yeoja cantik itu, seorang namja sudah membuntutinya sedari tadi mereka pulang kuliah..

.

"Ada apa Hyukkie-ah? Mengapa kau menangis? Seandainya aku bisa menghapus airmata itu, aku akan lakukan itu sekarang. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tak ingin kau bertambah membenciku..sungguh, ku mohon jangan menangis lagi"

.

Srekk~srekk~

.

"Ehh.." Hyukkie menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak di belakangnya.. "nuguya?" ucapnya sedikit lebih keras. "mungkin cuma kucing"

.

Di balik rerumputan(?) "huft~ untung saja" ucap namja itu lega..

.

"Appa, umma.. aku merindukan kehangatan keluarga kita seperti dulu, bukan seperti ini. Ku mohon, sedikit pikirkanlah diriku, aku kesepian…" Eunhyuk kembali bergumam lirih, dia menundukkan kepala sembari memainkan tautan jarinya..

.

"Sudah ku bilang, ada aku, kau tak perlu takut dan merasa kesepian" akhirnya namja itu tak tahan, dan dia keluar dari persembunyiannya..

.

Hyukkie menoleh dan "YAK, DONGHAE-SHI, JANGAN MUNCUL SEENAKNYA SEPERTI HANTU..!"

.

.

Keadaan di rumah sakit..

.

"Siwon-shi, ini adalah laporan hasil pemeriksaan milik nona Kibum" dokter Han menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan Bummie..

.

"Mianhe dokter, bisa tolong di jelaskan saja mengingat saya bukan mahasisiwa kedokteran, saya tak tahu mengenai ilmu kedokteran sama sekali" ucap Siwon sopan, dokter Han tersenyum..

.

"Begini Siwon-shi, nona Kibum mengidap penyakit Ishpa akut, memang awalnya hanya karena cuaca buruk, namun yang saya takutkan ini akan mengganggu kinerja paru2nya, terlihat cara bernafas nona Kibum begitu berat, ini menandakan bahwa paru-parunya bekerja lebih berat dari ukuran normal orang bernafas"

.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan dokter?"

.

Dokter Han tersenyum "Apakah anda kekasih nona Kibum?"

.

Siwon gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan dokter Han "Anni, saya..saya hanya temannya. Tapi terus terang saya mencintainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dokter. Saya ingin menjaganya, entahlah mungkin ini terdengar lucu, tapi saya benar-benar ingin selalu disisinya"

.

Lagi-lagi dokter Han tersenyum "jagalah dia Siwon-shi, saya jamin apabila anda bersikap perhatian terhadapnya, lambat laun nona Kibum akan membalas perasaan anda. Usahakan nona Kibum tidak terlalu sering keluar malam dalam cuaca berangin seperti ini, jauhkan dia dari perokok atau asap kendaraan yang berlebihan. Hanya itu saran saya, penyakit ini memang sepele awalnya, namun alangkah baiknya kalau kita berjaga2 sampai nona Kibum dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh"

.

"Ne, saya akan usahakan dokter. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, nanti informasinya akan saya sampaikan pada orang tua Bummie"

.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Saya ada janji dengan seorang pasien, ahh~ kalau tak salah dia tadi juga menjenguk nona Kibum"

.

"Nuguya dokter, apakah saya mengenalnya?"

.

"Kalau tidak salah dia mengaku sebagai dosen di tempat anada kuliah, namanya Kim Heechul, anda mengenalnya?"

.

"Hh.. ne Heechull kyosanim"

.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, anneyong"

.

"Anneyong dokter" pintu kamar Kibum tertutup "ahh~ dasar dosen genit itu, tak bisa membiarkan pria tampan nganggur sebentar, mau di kemanakan Jinki kyosanim itu, ahh~ bukan urusanku juga" #terus ngapain tadi ngomongin simba, aneh..author di buang ke laut#

.

"Ughhh.." rintihan terdengar dari bibir Kibum.

.

"Bummie-ah, kau sudah sadar?" respon Siwon seketika mendengar rintihan Bummie..

.

Perlahan mata Kibum terbuka sepenuhnya, namun ia mengerjap berulang kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan sinar lampu "Siwon-shi, mengapa kau disini?"

.

"Mianhe Bummie, mianhe.. karena diriku, kau jadi seperti ini, aku menyesal" Siwon tertunduk, meratapi kebodohannya..

.

"Gwenchana Siwon-shi, salahku juga tak memberitahumu"

.

"Bummie-ah,"

.

"Ne?"

.

Seketika itu juga Siwon menggenggam tangan mungil Kibum dengan erat "ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu Bummie, ku mohon.."

Kibum bingung menanggapi reaksi namja tampan di depannya ini, "Mianhe Siwon-shi, aku..aku.."

.

.

Di ruang praktek dokter Han..

.

"Kondisi anda begitu sehat, Heechul-shi, ahh~ anda pasti rajin berolahraga" puji dokter Han pada pasien cantik yang kini tak henti2nya mengulas senyum manis..

.

"Anni dokter, saya tak rajin kok, hanya kalau ada waktu saya berusaha untuk berolahraga. Lalu apakah saya bisa menjadikan anda dokter pribadi saya? Sepertinya saya cocok dengan dokter"

.

"Eoh? Tentu saja Heechul-shi, saya bersedia, saya dokter, kode etik yang mengharuskan saya tak menolak pasien, siapapun itu" senyum tulus terpancar dari raut muka dokter muda itu..

.

"Panggil saya Chullie dokter, itu akan membuat kita lebih akrab, bagaimana?"

.

"Ahh~ baiklah, saya akan memanggil anda Chullie-s_"

.

"Chullie saja, jangan pakai 'shi'"

.

"Arraseo…kalau begitu, anda boleh memanggil saya Hankyung saja"

_._

_Because you naughty..naughty..hei..a ..because you naughty..naughty…_

.

"Sebentar dokter, _yoebseyo_"

.

"_Chullie-ah, aku ada di depan rumah sakit, cepatlah_" terdengar suara namja menyuruh Heechul untuk keluar menemuinya

.

"Aishh~ siapa suruh kau menjemputku Jinki bodoh?"

.

"_Anni, cepatlah aku tunggu kau di luar, setelah itu kita akan pergi makan malam, bagaimana?"_

.

"Baiklah..baiklah..tunggulah sebentar"

.

Klik~

.

"Ahh~ mianhe Hankyung, saya harus pergi, tunangan saya mengajak makan malam" Chullie tersenyum miris mengakui keberadaan tunangannya.. _Jinki..

.

"Gwenchana Chullie, saya juga harus memeriksa pasien"

.

"Gomawo sebelumnya Hankyung, nanti akan saya hubungi lagi kalau akan _chek up, _anneyong"

.

"Anneyong" Hankyung menghela nafas panjang "Ternyata sudah bertunangan, baru saja aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam dirinya"

.

Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya, dan bergegas untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

.

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy penghuni screenplay, masih inget aku, author aneh dan gak penting banget... #NgolokindiriSendiri~

.

Ada yang mau ingetin saya udah gak update brapa lama, maklumin yah, saia bener-bener sibuk buanget... #SokAmatNihOrang~

.

Kerjaan baru saya bikin saia gak bisa berkutik, kerjaan saia udah kyk pulau Indonesia yang gak tahu sekarang jumlahnya berapa.. #HalahLebay~

.

Dan saia juga udah luama banget gak main kesini, dan saia malah kaget, kok masih ada yg review nih FF di bulan ini, padahal udah kegusur berapa abad coba nih FF, hehehe... #pLak

.

Saia juga gak berharap besar untuk dapet review yang banyak di chap ini, apalagi udah seabad gak di update, ya ampun, ampun...#Sujud2

.

Typo's dan temen2nya, maap yah, klo masih buanyak, males ngedit sih... #BukaAib~

.

Kalau masih berkenan, mohon di REVIEW yeee~ biar buat chap selanjutnya gak lama-lama amat.. #BoongTuh#Dies...

.

Oya, maap, kalau gak bisa balesin repiunya temen2, biasa kuota terbatas.. #KereAmat~, Tapi jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah repiu n suka sama nih epep aneh... #Gulung2~

.

Akhir kata, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yah bagi yg muslim, author mohon mangap..#plak! mohon maap kalau ada salah selama jadi penghuni screenplay..

.

MOHON REPIUNYA...^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Sung Hye Ah

.

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

.

Genre: Romance (?), Hurt, Comfort, Little angst, Friendship

.

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p, chap ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.

Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN Is MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Yah~ kau tau takdir tak selalu sesuai dengan kata hatimu, begitu juga dengan takdir cinta. Hingga kau akan merasa menyerah dengan semuanya, dan memilih untuk menerima semua takdirmu. Itu yang akan terjadi"**_

_**.**_

.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

.

"_Anneyong_, Minnie-_ah_, ada apa denganmu?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat begitu gembira, ada apa? Entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

_._

_Yeoja_ yang disapa Minnie itu tersenyum manis, walau terdapat sedikit kantung mata menghitam di bawah mata indahnya "_Anneyong_ Hyukkie, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang sedikit lelah"

_._

_Yeoja_ yang di panggil Hyukkie itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah 'ahh~ tak adil kalau hanya aku yang gembira hari ini, sebaiknya aku menghibur Minnie'

.

"Minnie-ah~ kau tau tidak ada café baru di ujung jalan masuk kampus, bagaimana kalau kita sepulang kuliah kesana, kita coba menu mereka" ujar Eunhyuk, yah~ setidaknya ia ingin membuat temannya bernama Sungmin itu gembira walaupun sejenak.

.

Sungmin menoleh sejenak, dan sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "_Annio_ Hyukkie, entahlah, hari ini aku sedang tidak mood" Minnie menopangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagu mungil miliknya "kau ajak Wookie saja, sepulang kuliah aku ingin menengok Bummie, aku ingin melihat perkembangannya"

.

"Ahh~ _ne_, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga menjenguk kesana sepulang kuliah, pasti Bummie akan senang dan bisa di pastikan dia akan merengek meminta kita untuk membagi catatan kuliah selama dia tidak masuk,ckckck~ Bummie itu, baru juga tak masuk beberapa hari, tapi seperti tidak masuk setahun" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik.

.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum "sepertinya itu ide bagus,hehehe~ ah yaa Hyukkie, aku ingin~~" belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, namun..

.

"Hai cewek-cewek _Passion Grade_" teriakan yang terdengar seolah mengolok itu membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

.

"_Nuguseo_?" ucap Eunhyuk lantang

.

"_Who are you_?" ucap Sungmin tak kalah lantang

.

"Kekekeke" yeoja cantik itu hanya terus terkekeh "hai uhmm~ Lee Sungmin and Lee Hyukjae, _right_? Aku hanya bingung, mengapa kampus ini begitu membutuhkan sosok _Passion Grade_ untuk membuat _image_ yang terkesan intelektual"

.

Puk~ sesosok yeoja kecil menepuk pelan bahu _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi membuat berang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

.

"Ahhh~ Kim Ryeowook.. satu lagi _Passion Grade_" senyum mengejek menghiasi bibir yeoja itu…

.

Ryewook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menghadapi _yeoja_ itu, tak ada keinginan untuk menyahut sama sekali.. 'ck~ kurang kerjaan amat nih cewek' batin Ryewook malas.

.

"Kurasa masih kurang satu, benar? Kim Kibum, yeoja cantik yang ber IQ 138, manis, pendiam dan… penyakitan…!" ucap yeoja itu sarkastik, dan tentu saja ucapannya membuat Sungmin yang notabene sahabat Kibum, begitu terlihat ingin memasukkan yeoja itu ke dalam jurang.

.

"Aku lebih suka menjadi _yeoja_ berpenyakit, daripada menjadi _yeoja_ yang _destroyer_ sepertimu,ckckck~"

.

"Ehhh~"

.

"Kibummieeeeeeeeeeeee~ _bogoshippo, jeongmal bogoshippo_ Bummie" Sungmin berlari memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Kibum hanya tersenyum cantik menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya itu, tentu saja dia juga rindu dengan sahabat imutnya ini.

.

"_Nado_ Minnie-_ah_" Kibum tersenyum tulus "dan kau _yeoja_ aneh, sebaiknya tinggalkan kami, kau hanya akan membuang waktumu saja berada disini"

.

"Cihhh~" yeoja itu hanya bisa mendesis kecewa dan memilih untuk meninggalkan 4 sahabat itu.

.

Back to _passion grade_~

.

Kibum tersenyum indah menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya yang berlebihan menyambut kedatangannya di kampus mereka.

.

"Baru saja kami mau menjengukmu sepulang kuliah Bum, eh kau main nongol aja,ckckck~" ucap Eunhyuk ngawur.

.

"Kau tak suka aku sembuh Hyukkie?" ucap Kibum sendu.

.

"_Annio_, tentu saja aku senang kau sembuh, hanya saja mengapa kau tak memberitahu kami kalau kau akan masuk kuliah hari ini" sembur Eunhyuk sambil memainkan kuku cantiknya.

.

Kibum hanya tersenyum manis "namanya juga _surprise_ Hyukkie cantik" Kibum menyentil hidung Eunhyuk sekilas yang membuat Eunhyuk mencubit pipi chubbynya "aww~ _appo_ Hyukkie, kau pengen nih pipi makin melar apa? Huh~"

.

"Ya..! aku pengen pipimu makin melar, supaya tuh kuda makin kesengsem sama kamu, hahaha"

.

"Kenapa malah gomongin _namja-namja_ konyol itu sih" ucap Sungmin cemberut.

.

Ryewook yang terlihat paling diam diantara mereka hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menanggapi tingkah konyol teman-temannya.

.

"Ada apa Wookie? Ada masalah kah? Mukamu terlihat pucat" sergah Sungmin saat sadar teman mungilnya belum berbicara apapun sejak Kibum datang.

.

Ryewook hanya tersenyum manis "_Gwenchana_ Minnie-ah~, aku hanya lelah sedikit"

.

"Hai, kupikir sebenarnya _namja-namja_ konyol itu tak seburuk yang kita kira, ada yang setujukah denganku?" Eunhyuk melihat respon teman-temannya, dan dia sadar, teman-temannya tak sependapat dengannya "Ayolah~ mereka berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian kita, apa kalian tak sadar kalau.." belum selesai Eunhyuk bicara~

.

"Kalau apa Hyukkie?" Ucap Sungmin sarkastik.

.

"Ahh.. sudahlah, aku tau kalian tak suka dengan topic ini, _kajja_ kita duduk saja di kelas" ajak Eunhyuk sambil memegangi lengan Kibum *eh~aku pikir mereka ngomong di kelas, readers: dasar author lemot, author:pundung*

.

'Seandainya kamu tau Hyukkie, bahwa kedatangan mereka di kehidupanku, membuat aku senang sekaligus sedih, dan membuat hidupku semakin rumit' batin ketiga yeoja cantik itu dan tentu saja kecuali Eunhyuk.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kelas A

.

Sesosok _namja_ tampan berwajah seperti ikan.. #plak# terlihat tersenyum sendiri sambil memainkan pena yang berada di tangannya, teman-temannya hanya memandang horror ke arah namja tampan itu. 'Ada apa dengan tuh ikan?' yah kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran sahabat namja berjuluk Fishy, yang sampai sekarang betah banget senyum-senyum gak jelas tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

.

Ckrek~ _namja_ itu mengerjap bingung dengan kilatan cahaya yang terarah padanya.

.

"Kyaaaaa~ Donghae-_ah_, ganteng banget yah kalau senyum, aww~" ternyata eh ternyata sodara-sodara #malah pidato nih author sarap# _namja _taman berwajah mirip ikan yang bernama Donghae itu tak sadar dirinya sudah berulang kali di foto oleh para penggemarnya.

.

"Akhirnya tuh anak sadar, dan kembali pada kehidupan nyata" Ucap Yesung lebay~

.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan _Hyung_?" jawab Donghae dengan tampang babo.

.

Siwon memutar bola matanya "Kau, setengah jam lebih, tersenyum sendiri, padahal kamera-kamera itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan sinar blitznya, dasar ikan"

.

Sedangkan teman mereka manusia tampan yang senyumnya mirip setan #dihajar sparKyu# hanya tersenyum misterius sambil memandangi sebuah jendela yang terbuka tepat di lantai dua, terlihat sosok yeoja manis yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sambil memandang keluar. 'Minnie, Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, entah sudah berapa kali aku katakan, bahwa kau adalah _yeoja _tercantik, termanis, dan terimut yang pernah aku temui. Dan akan kupastikan, bahwa kau memang untukku BunnyMin' begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun saat memandang sosok _yeoja_ yang sudah menumbuhkan perasaan cinta sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

.

Ctak~

.

"Aww, _appo_…" _namja_ itu hanya mengelus kepalanya yang sehabis dijitak oleh kura-kura berwujud manusia tampan.. #sumpah author habis ini di hajar habis2an sama para seme# "yak Yesung hyung, kau jahat" teriak Kyuhyun manja.

.

"Aishhh.. kalian ini kenapa sih, yang satu melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, yang satunya malah melihat ke arah lantai dua sambil menyeringai. Kesambet setan, baru tau rasa kau Kyu" ucap Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, yang makin membuatnya terlihat tampan, hahay~

.

"Masak setan kesambet setan _Hyung_, aneh ah~" ucap Siwon dengan tampang tanpa dosa~ yang hanya dihadiahi _death glare_ dari si empunya senyum setan… Siwon?! Hanya nyengir watados..

.

"Won, mengapa kau terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini, ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yesung, dengan tampang serius.

.

"_Annio_ Hyung, _gwenchana_~" jawab Siwon singkat.

.

.

Flashback~

.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu Bummie, ku mohon…."

.

"_Mianhe_ Siwon-shi, aku..aku…" Kibum tertunduk sedih, entahlah perasaan aneh begitu menyergapnya saat ketulusan terpampang di wajah tampan _namja_ bermarga Choi ini.

.

"_Waeyo_ Kibummie, apa.." Siwon menelan ludahnya sejenak, berharap bahwa ketakutannya selama ini tidak nyata "apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

.

Kibum menatap sendu iris mata teduh seorang Siwon "_mianhe_, aku memang sudah mempunyai kekasih, dia~"

.

"Kibummie _chagiya_" seorang _namja_ tampan masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruang inap Kibum, _namja_ itu berlari kecil dan dengan segera mendekap Kibum dalam pelukannya "_mianhe~mianhe_, aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang, maafkan aku _chagie_. bagaimana kabarmu? Mana yang sakit?" _namja _itu menghujani Kibum dengan beribu pertanyaan, Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

.

"_Gwenchana_ Changmin-ah~ aku baik-baik saja. Tak apa, temanku banya yang kemari, jadi aku tak kesepian. Oya, kenalkan, dia Siwon-_shi_, temanku kuliah" Kibum menunjuk Siwon "dan Siwon-_shi_, dia Changmin, _namjachinguku_…" entah mengapa Kibum mengatakannya, dengan kepala tertunduk, perasaan tak nyaman itu datang lagi, sungguh ini bukan kemauannya.

.

Siwon hanya terpaku melihat kenyataan pahit yang terjadi di depan matanya, sungguh ini sama sekali tak diharapkannya. Bertahun-tahun dia mengharapkan cinta itu datang padanya, mengapa disaat dia akan meraihnya, ini yang terjadi. Bukan~sungguh bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

.

"_Anneyong_, Siwon _imnida_, _bangeupsimnida_" Siwon membungkukkan badannya sebentar untuk member salam pada _namjachingu_ Kibum.

.

"_Anneyong_, Changmin _imnida_, _bangeupsimnida_" Balas Changmin disertai senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

.

"Kibum-_shi_, aku permisi dulu, bukankah _namjachingumu_ sudah disini,jadi lebih baik aku pulang. _Anneyong_" Tanpa mendegar jawaban dari Kibum ataupun Changmin, Siwon berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar Kibum, kamar yang menjadi saksi kehancuran akan perasaannya.

.

Kibum hanya tertunduk sedih menghadapi semua kenyataan yang entah mengapa menjadi terasa aneh, dia mencinta Changmin, sungguh~ Changmin adalah namja yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus, menerima dia dengan apa adanya. Namun, Siwon, namja sempurna itu entah mengapa telah sedikit, _anni_, bahkan mungkin sudah banyak menyita perhatiannya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu di kampus. Ini aneh, sungguh aneh…

.

"_Bogoshippo Chagiya_" ucap Changmin sembari mengelus rambut panjang nan lembut milik Kibum.

.

"_Nado Changmin-ah_~"

.

Sedangkan di tempat parkir mobil.

.

"Bodoh..kau bodoh Siwon, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Bummie adalah _yeoja_ cantik, _yeoja_ yang tak mungkin sendirian, dan sekarang kau sakit dengan kenyataan yang seharusnya tak perlu kau ragukan, kau bodoh…!" Siwon merutui segala kebodohan dan kesialannya.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak hentinya dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Merutuki nasib sialnya, mengapa harus mencintai sosok _yeoja_ seperti Kibum. Mengapa dia tak suka saja dengan Yoona, _yeoja _yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya, tapi ini hati, ini perasaan, sesuatu yang tak dapat dipaksakan.

.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, dan mendinginkan kepalaku" gerutu Siwon sambil tetap focus pada kemudi mobilnya.

.

Flashback end..

.

Siwon tersenyum miris "aku bodoh _Hyung_, sungguh aku baru merasa diriku teramat bodoh"

.

"Maksudmu apa Won?" tanya Yesung pelan

.

"Sudahlah,aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi"

.

Ketiga _namja_ tampan lainnya hanya menatap pongo ke arah Siwon,, 'ada yang salah deh sama otak tuh anak' kira-kira begitulah pikiran ketiga namja tampan lainnya. Dan mereka kembali ke aktifitas semula, Donghae dengan ngelamunnya, Kyuhyun dengan autisnya masih setia memandang jendela lantai dua gedung B, dan Yesung yang masih bingung mau ngapain..

.

Keempat _namja_ tampan itu, hanya bisa berharap cinta benar-benar hinggap di hati keempat _yeoja _incaran mereka. Hei, manusia itu makhluk normal yang berhak berharap, berharap akan masa depan, berharap akan kebaikan, dan berharap akan cinta. Yah, cinta… sungguh keempat namja itu berharap cinta itu datang disaat yang tepat dan tentu saja pada orang yang tepat.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hari itu dirasakan begitu berat untuk ke-delapan mahasiswa _Passion Grade_, entahlah.. namanya juga kehidupan, tak jarang semuanya berjalan tak sesuai rencana manusia. Takdir.. …

.

"Minnie, kau bawa mobil kan, iya kan? Aku nebeng yahhhhh~" rajuk Eunhyuk dengan jurus monyet eyesnya..XDD

.

"Mianhe Hyukkie, aku tak membawa mobil, aku di jemput oleh saudara,,, ah yah saudaraku" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang kampus, berharap _namja_ itu segera menjemputnya, dan segera membawanya pergi dari kampus. Sungmin tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya dengan _namja_ itu, yah.. seseorang, seseorang yang entah mengapa sudah banyak menyita perhatiannya….. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Ah, tak apa Minnie, kalau begitu aku dengan Hae saja, Dahhh~" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Minnie.

.

"Eh, HAE… _WHAT THE_?! Hyukkie dengan Hae, yang benar saja, di jampi-jampi pake apa kok udah klepek-klepek gitu sama Hae, aishhh~ Hyukkie gak asyik….!" Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang HaeHyuk, tanpa sadar sebuah mobil mengklakson dirinya..

.

"MINNIE-AH, _KAJJA_ PULANG.."

.

Suara teriakan itu menyandarkan Sungmin, dan akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis pada sang peneriak, sebelum…

.

"Minnie.." Seorang yeoja menepuk pundak Minnie sekilas

.

"Kibummie, kau tak pulang?"

.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang Minnie untuk menjemputku" Senyuman manis terpatri di bibir mungil Kibum.

.

Sedangkan kita lihat ekspressi seorang namja yang tadi dengan lantang berteriak ke arah Sungmin. Sepertinya dia tak menyangkan bahwa dunia ini sempit, dunia ini begitu mudahnya memepertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang, dan sepertinya dunia juga sudah mengingatkan, bahwa dirinya lupa menjemput seseorang lagi, yah kebodohannya… #ternyata para seme bodoh semua yah di Ff aku ini, all seme:asah golok, author: kabur~#

.

"Mampus dah, aku lupa janji jemput Kibummie" gumam namja tersebut.

.

.

Back to Sungmin dan Kibum

.

"Bummie, ini sudah tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, _kajja_ ku antar kau pulang, aku sudah di jemput"

.

"Tapi Min,tap…" Kibum tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sungmin sudah menariknya ke arah mobil yang menjemputnya.

.

"Tunggu Min, itu jemputanku" Tunjuk Kibum pada mobil berwarna hitam bermerk Honda CRV.

.

"Ehh..itu jemputanku Bummie" Sungmin terkejut dengan mobilyang ditunjuk Kibum sahabatnya.

.

Kibum dan Minnie terbelalak "_Kajja_ kita lihat Min" Kibum menyeret Sungmin dengan aura dingin, wajahnya pucat, dia benar-benar tak ingin yang di pikirkannya benar, dia tak ingin…

.

Sedangkan Minnie mulai tanggap dan berjalan dengan aura yang tak kalah dinginnya dengan Kibum. Pikirannya tak jauh beda.

.

"KELUAR KAU CHANGMIN…!" teriak kedua yeoja cantik itu ke arah mobil yang menjadi perdebatan kecil mereka.

.

Cklek….

.

"KAU…!"

.

PLAKKKK~

.

"AKU TAK SUDI MEMPUNYAI _NAMJACHINGU_ SEPERTIMU, _NOW_ _IT'S OVER_ CHANGMIN…!" _yeoja_ cantik berwajah lembut itu memerah, air mata mengalir begitu derasnya, dia tak ingin, sungguh tak ingin. Tapi apa dayanya, _namja_ yang selama ini dipercayainya mengkhianatinya, sakit… kecewa…

.

"Kibummie, aku.. _mianhe_…" ucap namja itu lirih, dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana dengan perasaannya, saat melihat yeojachingunya menangis, dia begitu sakit, ulu hatinya seakan tersayat, namun dia juga menyayangi _yeoja_ yang kini memandangnya tajam.

.

"Aku tak mau berpanjang mulut untuk berbicara denganmu Changmin-_sshi_, aku akan meminta appa membatalkan pertunangan kita. Kau sudah membohongi keluargaku dan keluargamu, terima kasih atas semua kebohonganmu"

.

Setelah berbicara, Sungmin membawa sahabatnya keluar kampus untuk mencari taxi.

.

Tanpa disadari ada dua orang namja yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran antara Sungmin, Kibum dan Changmin.

.

"Changmin-_sshi_, terima kasih sudah melepaskan Kibummie_, jeongmal gomawo_" namja itu tersenyum manis saat menyapa Changmin, raut kegembiraan jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya, lesung pipinya terbentuk sempurna.

.

"Dan juga terima kasih, karena peristiwa ini, aku bisa mendapatkan Sungminnie, _kajja_ Siwon. Sepertinya dua _yeoja_ cantik itu membutuhkan kita berdua" namja evil itu menyeringai tampan, dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin diikuti oleh Siwon.

.

"Sial…!" Changmin mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya,kemudian membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras, dan meninggalkan kampus dengan pikiran yang kacau.

.

Bukankah Tuhan itu Maha Adil,,,,

.

"Sudahlah Bummie, begitu banyak _namja_ di dunia ini, _uljima_..aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini" Sungmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata indah milik sahabatnya, Kibum.

.

"Kukira dia satu-satunya _namja_ yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya Minnie, apa kau mencintainya?" Kibum menatap sendu ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

.

"_Annio_, kedua orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengannya, aku tak mencintainya Kibummie, tak secuilpun ada rasa untuknya. _Uljima _ne.."

.

TIN…TIN…TIN…

.

Kedua yeoja itu menoleh,,,

.

Cklek,, Sesosok namja tinggin nan tampan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, memamerkan senyum tampannya yang membuat lesung pipi terhias di kedua pipi tirusnya.

.

"Kibummie, Sungminnie, kalian belum pulang?" tanya Siwon berbasa basi

.

Kedua yeoja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya..

.

"Kau menangis Bummie? Ijinkan aku mengantarmu ne,,"

.

"Siwon benar Bummie, kau pulanglah dengannya.." Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada sahabatnya, berharap bahwa Siwon bisa meredakan sedikit sakit hati yang dialami sahabatnya.

.

"Lalu kau bagaimana Minnie" tanya Kibum..

.

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" Sungmin memeluk sahabatnya sebentar "Tuh, ada setan yang bisa dimanfaatin buat jadi supir aku, hehehe~ "Tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di belakang mobil Siwon, dan keluarlah namja tampan dengan senyum setannya yang menawan.

.

"Hahahahahaha" mereka bertiga tertawa, setidaknya Kibum sudah bisa tersenyum.

.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya namja evil saat dia sudah tiba di tempat Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin.

.

"Ya sudah, Siwon jagalah temanku ini, antarkan dia sampai rumah, dan jangan mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam ini. Kau boleh mengajaknya jalan-jalan pada siang hari saja, _arraseo_…!"

.

"Minnie, hentikan…!"

.

"Hahaha, _nde_ Minnie-ah, aku akan menjaganya" Siwon tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang membuat Kibum malu "_Kajja_ Bummie, kita pulang" Kibum menangangguk setuju, dan semenit kemudian mobil Siwon meninggalkan kampus.

.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun, aku berbaik hati hari ini karena aku mengijinkanmu mengantarku pulang. _Kajja_, antarkan aku pulang aku sudah lapar" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, terlintas ide untuk menjahili Sungmin di otak evil Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya "Kata siapa aku mau mengantarmu pulang Minnie-ah…"

.

"Ehhh.._Nde_?" Sungmin berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku tak mau mengantarmu pulang, kau naik taxi saja. Aku lelah ingin segera pulang, _anneyong_~" Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah mobilnya sambil menyunggingkan smirk kebanggaannya.

.

"YAK, CHO KYUHYUN…! KAU..aishhh.. _Arraseo_, aku akan pulang sendiri..!" Sungmin berjalan menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali di depan gerbang kampus.

.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengerjain yeoja yang dicintainya… "sedikit bermain boleh kan Minnie _chagie_" Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya melewati Sungmin. Tentu saja dia hanya berpura-pura pulang, mana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan kecil di seberang kampus miliknya, dan keluar untuk mengamati Sungmin.

.

Sungmin terlihat gusar dan takut, jalan di sekitar kampus mulai terlihat sepi. Taxi tak ada yang lewat, dia juga tak bisa meminta supirnya untuk menjemput karena supirnya sedang mengantar orang tuanya untuk menghadiri peresmian sebuah perusahaan milik rekan bisnis appanya. Sedangkan Zhoumi, sedang kencan dengan Henry, _yeojachingu_nya yang keturunan Kanada itu. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi _chubby _milik Sungmin, dia sadar dia mulai takut akan gelap. Sungmin mengelap kasar air matanya..

.

"Hikz… Kyuhyun, kau tega padaku" kini Sungmin sudah berjongkok di depan kampus sambil seekali menyeka air matanya.

.

Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat Sungmin-Nya menangis seperti itu. Yeoja itu terlihat rapuh, entah kemana wajah juteknya yang selalu menghias saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengemudikan mobilnya cepat ke arah Sungmin.

.

Ckittt…..

.

Cklek.. Brakkk…!

.

Sungmin mendongak, air mata masih mengalir di wajah imut nan manis miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin agar berdiri.

.

Grepp~

.

"_Mianhe_.. aku hanya menggodamu, tak kusangka akan jadi begini, maaf Minnie-_ah_..maaf…." Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin tanpa niat melepasnya, dibelainya rambut halus sungmin dengan sayang.

.

"Hikzz…. Kyu..hikz… aku takut Kyu…aku mau pulang.." air mata tak hentinya mengalir di mata rubah sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata yang dengan setianya mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata indah Sungmin, "Maaf..maaf…" Kyuhyun berulang kali menggumamkan kata maaf itu.

.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang Min" senyum tulus terukir di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun 'tampan', senyum manis terukir di bibir Sungmin. Dan sedetik kemudian Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan mesra menuju mobilnya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat tautan tangan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin mulai menyadari dia sudah jatuh pada Kyuhyun, setidaknya itu lebih baik, karena Sungmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya, dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

Yah malam itu, malam yang amat membahagiakan untuk kedua pasang insane yang mungkin sejak hari ini akan memulai kisah indah cinta mereka.

.

.

Disuatu rumah mewah yang sepi…

.

"_Gomawo_ Hae, sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan malam ini. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Biasanya aku selalu sendiri, kemanapun sendiri…" ucap Eunhyuk tulus sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

.

Donghae tersenyum tulus "aku senang kalau kau senang Hyukkie, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi yah…^^"

.

"Ne, hoahmm…" Eunhyuk menguap lebar "Ups… maaf Hae" Muka Eunhyuk memerah menahan malu.

.

"Hahahaha.._its OK_ Hyuk, kau tetap manis walaupun menguap seperti itu, hahaha…" Donghae tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Euhhyuk yang kini tengah cemebrut karena di tertawakan. Namun seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir Eunhyuk.

.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, sepertinya kau capek Hyuk.."

.

"_Ne, jeongmal gomawo_ untuk malam ini Hae-ah..aku sungguh se.."

.

Greepp…

.

"Hae…"

.

"_Saranghae_ Hyuk_, jeongmal Saranghae_.." ucap Hae saat memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

.

"Tapi Hae, aku.._mianhe_.."

.

"Aku tak memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang Hyukkie, aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku. Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan menjawab _Nado_ untukku Hyukkie"

.

"Maaf…aku belum siap Hae, maafkan aku.. aku akan memikirkannya, aku janji akan segera menjawabnya"

.

"Terima kasih kau mau memikirkannya Hyukkie, aku tunggu saat itu..saat kau akan membalas perasaanku" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya, tersungging senyum tulus di bibirnya "Baiklah, aku pulang saja. Pasti kau capek, tidurlah Hyuk, mimpi indah yah"

.

"Ne… kau hati-hati lah Hae…"

.

Eunhyuk mengantarkan Donghae sampai depan rumahnya. Dan saat Donghae telah meninggalkan rumahnya, perasaan hangat menjalarinya, perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi sejak saat itu, sejak orang yang menemaninya telah meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Seseorang yang telah menemaninya di saat orang tuanya tak ada untuknya.

.

"Maaf Yoochun-ah, maafkan aku apabila aku memilihnya untuk menggantikanmu. Ku harap kau bahagia dengan pilihanku, bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk mencari lelaki yang bisa menjagaku sepertimu. Maafkan aku…."

.

Euhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki rumahnya dan beranjak masuk ke sesaat panggilan pembantunya yang memintanya untuk makan malam. Dia hanya ingin istirahat, tubuhnya lelah, perasaannya lelah, entahlah… semoga dia bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untuknya sendiri.

.

Di sebuah halaman rumah megah yang luas… #mian bahasanya mulai ancur#

.

"Aishhh~ lama-lama mati kedinginan nih kalau kayak gini, Wookie kok gak keluar yah…." Sesosok _namja _tampan sedang bersembunyi di taman sebuah rumah megah, berpakaian ala detektif yang sedang menunggu penjahat yang akan ditangkapnya, yah… just my imagination…#plak~

.

"Ughhh~"

.

Plak..! "Dasar nyamuk sialan, seenaknya aja dia gigit-gigit pipi unyu aku" Namja tampan itu mengelus-elus pipinya yang dengan sadis di taboknya sendiri karena nyamuk… #author pusing deh mikirin main cast yg atu ini ==a#

_._

_Namja_ tampan bernama Yesung itu sesekali melirik sebuah kamar, bisa di bilang satu-satunya kamar yang masih menyala di rumah megah itu. Dia tau sekali, bahkan sangat tau, bahwa sang penghuni kamar belum tidur. Terlihat bayangan seorang gadis sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dari arah kamar yang masih menyala, sontak Yesung girang bukan main saat mengetahui _yeoja_ yang dinantinya belum tidur.

.

Dengan sedikit nekat, akhirnya Yesung menaiki pagar yang dengan seenaknya sudah author atur supaya pagar itu bisa lebih dekat dengan kamar _yeoja_ itu…

.

Saat Yesung sudah hampir mencapat balkon kamar yang diincarnya, terdengar tangisan pilu _yeoja_ itu, benar.. _yeoja_ yang ditunggunya sejak tadi, _yeoja_ yang sudah menyita perhatiannya sejak Yesung bertemu dengannya, yeoja mungil yang selalu bersikap galak kepadanya, memandang sebal mata teduhnya. Dan kau benar, _yeoja_ itu adalah Kim Ryeowook.

.

"Hikz.. hu..huh..huh…hikzz… _umma, appa_.. tahukah kalian aku begitu merindukan saat kita dulu bersama, bukan yang seperti ini. Aku mohon, hukzz…"

.

Tangisan pilu itu mau tak mau membuat Yesung kaget, dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut sakit. Sungguh ini hal yang ta diinginkannya, dia tak ingin melihat _yeoja_ yang dicintainya menangis.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

.

"Wookie-ah.. buka jendelamu"

.

"Eh… Yesung" Yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu menoleh sambil menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir di pipi chubbynya, dan segera membuka jendela agar Yesung bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie, aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau kau tak segera membuka jendelanya. Di luar begitu dingin, brrr~" Yesung mengusap-usap keduan lengannya dengan cepat.

.

.

Yeoja bernama Ryewook itu hanya melihat Yesung dengan tampang bingung "Mengapa kau ada disini Yesung-_shi_?"

.

"_Mianhe_, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Wookie-ah.." Yesung tersenyum tulus.

.

Entah mengapa sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Ryewook.. "Gomawo untuk perhatiannya, tapi alangkah lebih baik kalau kau menemuiku di depan rumah, bukan di balkon rumahku"

.

Senyum manis itu membuat Yesung merasa lebih baik "Heheheh… aku takut kau tak mau menemuiku Wookie" Yesung mengelus ujung kepala Ryewook dengan sayang "Baiklah aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis ne, kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu padaku. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri, masih ada teman-temanmu, dan ada aku. Baiklah, kurasa memang aku tak sopan, aku pulang dulu Wookie"

.

Ryewook menangguk pelan, Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke pucuk kepala Ryewook, dan mengecupnya pelan "_Jaljayo_ Wookie, _anneyong_"

.

Ryewook membuka jendelanya lagi, dan mengantar kepergian Yesung dengan senyuman manis yang tak hentinya tersungging di bibir mungilnya "_Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo_ Yesung"

.

Dan akhirnya Ryewook memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan semua masalahnya sejenak. Semoga mimpi indah senantiasa mengiringimu Kim Ryewook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

Hyahahahaha….. Alhamdulillah yah, masih ada ternyata yg review nih epep, walopun gak sebanyak di awal,

.

Tapiiiiii~ its OK lah, paling gak ada yang masih respon sama nih FF, yang aku tau makin kesini, makin aneh ajah…kekekke….~ #MalahBangga~

.

Dannnnnn~ lagi-lagi aku gak bisa bales repiu, Butttt~ makasih banget yang masih sudi repiu di FF ini,, jeongmal Gomawoooo….^^ #Bungkuk2~

.

Kalo ada typo, maapin yahhh, nih mata lagi jereng, mana di tambah virus maless, hehehhe.. #NyengirKuda..

.

And the last but not last (?) Repiiuuuuuu Ndeeeee….. #LemparKyupil#SeretMing#DiBully~


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Sung Hye Ah

.

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

.

Genre: Romance (?), Hurt, Comfort, Little angst, Friendship

.

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p, chap ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.  
>Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!<p>

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN Are MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

NB: Chap ini mungkin chapter yang lebih banyak memunculkan pair SiBum, saya cuma ingin mengeksplorasi perasaan Siwon terlebih dahulu, soalnya Siwon kan udah lama banget suka sama Kibum, jadi lebih mudah mengeksplornya.

.

Oya, buat readers FF ini memang alurnya lambat, soalnya niatnya nih FF jadi panjang, kalau bisa sampai mereka punya anak, hahaha… jadi mianhe, kalau kadang agak membosankan… #bungkuk2kearahreaders~

.

.

.

_**Kau tahu, walau hidup ini begitu indah, tapi sadarlah, akan ada saat dimana kita akan merasakan kesedihan…**_

_**Kau tahu, walau perasaan ini hanya untukmu, akan ada saat dimana aku harus meninggalkanmu…**_

_**Kau tahu, walau aku hidup hanya untukmu, akan ada saat dimana aku lebih memilih orang lain dibanding dirimu…**_

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

.

"Aku memang sibuk, dan kaupun sibuk, sebenarnya maumu apa?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ cantik pada seorang _namja_, yang kini terlihat sedih.

.

"Bukan aku ingin mengekangmu, tapi aku mohon mengertilah, aku hanya… hanya.. cemburu…" raut mendung begitu terlihat di kedua wajah sepasang kekasih itu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

Mata _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, ditahannya sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak keluar "Kau berlebihan _Kangin-ah_, bahkan kita setiap hari masih bertemu, kita mengajar di kampus yang sama, kalau memang kau tak mau aku terlihat bersama dengan orang lain, apa aku harus berhenti bekerja, agar kau puas, dan hidup keluargaku akan miskin seperti dulu, apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

_._

_Namja_ tampan yang dipanggil Kangin tersebut terperanjat dengan perkataan yeojachingunya, dia menggeleng dengan keras "Tentu saja tidak _Teuki-ah_, aku.. aku minta maaf kalau memang aku berlebihan, sudah kubilang aku hanya cemburu…"

.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berpikiran berlebihan _Kangin-ah_, kau tahu bahkan aku tidak menerima lamaran orang lain, hanya karena aku menunggu keberanianmu untuk melamarku. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita _break_ dulu, satu atau dua minggu, aku ingin kau lebih bisa dewasa, dan kembalilah padaku saat kau benar-benar merasa siap untuk mendampingiku"

.

Sreeett~ suara derak kursi digeser, menandakan kursi yang diduduki _yeoja_ cantik itu bergeser. Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah _yeoja_ yang disapa Teukie tersebut. Kini yeoja itu berlalu meninggalkan seberkas luka di hati namja bernama Kangin. Kangin menatap pedih kepergian _yeoja_ yang begitu dicintainya.

.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku berlebihan. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Teukie…"

.

Sejenak dia tersentak dengan kehadiran aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi gemuknya, diusapnya pelan lelehan air mata itu.

.

Sakit… begitu sakit saat kau ditinggalkan kekasih yang begitu kau cintai hanya karena kecemburuanmu yang tak berdasar. Belajarlah untuk percaya, bukankah kepercayaan adalah landasan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan….

.

.

Di sudut kampus Fakultas Kedokteran Univ. Inha..

.

"Aisshh~ sebenarnya aku tak mau ke kampus yang baunya di penuhi oleh bau obat, hiiii.. seperti rumah sakit saja. Tapi bagaimana lagi, mengapa harus aku sih yang di utus untuk mengajar fakultas bau obat ini, aishhh…" _yeoja_ cantik nan ramping itu menggerutu dan kesal dengan tugas yang seharusnya di emban oleh teman sesama dosennya, namun karena temannya berhalangan untuk mengajar, alhasil dia harus menggantikannya. Dengan berat hati _yeoja_ cantik itu melangkah memasuki gedung megah bernuansa putih tersebut. Saat dia melangkah melewati sebuah ruangan besar yang tak tertutup sempurna, bau obat menguar..

.

"Aisshhh~ benarkan, dasar fakultas bau obat, ck~ dan hai, para mahasiswanya tak ada yang modis,dan kebanyakan berkacamata?! Oh _God_, fakultas macam apa ini" dia kemudian melangkah menjauhi ruangan berbau obat tersebut.

.

"_Heechul-sshi_, kau kah itu?" sapa seorang namja tampan, yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan berbau obat, saat dia melihat _yeoja _cantik itu melangkah menjauhi ruangan tempat dia mengajar.

_._

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menoleh, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati dokter pujaannya berada di kampus tempat dia mengajar "Dokter Hankyung?! Kau kah… waahhh~ senangnya, kau mengajar disini juga?"

.

Namja yang dipanggil dokter Hankyung itu tersenyum lembut, dan menangguk pelan "_Nde_, aku baru saja diminta oleh pihak fakultas untuk menjadi salah satu tenaga pengajar disini. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau dosen di Fakultas Hukum?"

.

"Ahh yah, teman sesama dosen yang seharusnya mengajar disini berhalangan hadir, jadilah aku yang diminta untuk menggantikannya. Aku mengajar mata kuliah kode etik profesi dokter…"

.

"Ahh.. _Nde,_ baiklah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, karena setelah ini aku tak ada jadwal mengajar. Semoga kau menikmati mengajar di fakultas ini _Heechul-sshi_, maaf kalau memang bau obat, hehehe…" namja tampan bernama Hankyung itu tertawa renyah, saat memandang wajah Heechul yang tengah merona malu..

.

"Maaf, aku memang tak terlalu suka dengan bau obat, maka dari itu aku enggan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. _Jeongmal mianhe_…" Heechul menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi cantiknya.

.

"_Arraseo, nan gwenchana_ .. baiklah aku permisi dulu, semoga betah, anneyong Heechul-sshi" Hankyung membungkukkan badannya sebentar, dan berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang tersenyum senang.

.

"Tentu saja aku akan betah, kalau harus bertemu denganmu setiap aku kemari. Aishh.. kutarik ucapanku tadi, fakultas ini cukup menarik, hehehe…"

.

Dan yepja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, entah mengapa moodnya tiba-tiba membaik hanya keran bertemu dengan dokter tampan bernama Hankyung itu _'Ah, I'm crazy now'._

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang cukup gaduh..

.

BRAKK…

.

.

"Yak..! Hyukkie, kau mau membuatku jantungan?!" bentak _yeoja_ imut yang tidak terima mejanya digebrak oleh sahabatnya, yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget setengah mati(?)

.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya bosan "Wookie, berhenti melamun, senang sekali kau melamun, tak ada kerjaan kah?"

.

Ryewook merona, entah karena apa.

.

"Yak..! kau ini aneh sekali Wookie, kekeke… apa yang dilakukan si kepala besar itu sampai kau mendadak merah seperti itu, hahaha…" Eunhyuk terus menggoda sahabat mungilnya, yang digoda semakin merona, entah karena apa #authordibuangkelaut#.

.

"Yah, benarkah _Wookie-ah_, kau jangan-jangan jadian yah?" teriak _yeoja_ yang tak kalah imut dengan Ryewook.

.

"_ANNIO_…!" jawab _yeoja_ bernama Ryewook itu dengan lantang, yang membuat seisi kelas menoleh kepadanya… "Aishhh~"

.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan dengan reaksi Ryewook "Jadian pun tak apa Wookie" celetuk Sungmin, dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

.

"Ahh yah, bagaimana denganmu Hyukkie? Kau sudah jadian dengan namja bertampang ikan itu? Kata si Zhoumi tukang listrik itu, dia bertemu denganmu di Lotte World semalam.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan buku kuliah yang mau dibacanya.

.

"Kejamnya dirimu Min, kau katakan kakakmu tukang listrik.."

.

"Aishh.. jawab saja, jangan mengelak Hyukkie _chagieyahh_…" goda Sungmin sambil menoel lengan kurus Eunhyuk, Ryewook yang penasaran, akhirnya ikutan nimbrung diantara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

.

"Tentu saja tidak Min, lebih tepatnya aku belum menjawab ungkapannya.." Eunhyuk memandang kedua sahabatnya bergantian, senyum manisnya terkembang, namun tersirat kesedihan didalamnya,,,

.

Ryewook menghela nafasnya "Kau masih mengingatnya Hyukkie?! Bahkan dia sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencari penggantinya, kau harus bangkit Hyuk, bukan aku menyuruhmu melupakannya, hanya saja kau tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup di bawah bayang-bayangnya"

.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryewook bergantian, menandakan dia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua sahabatnya.

.

"_Arraseo _Wookie, kau cerewet sekali" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menempeleng kepala Ryewwok pelan.

.

"Maaf, tapi saya tak tahu, apa yang sedang anda-anda bicarakan" tunjuk Sungmin satu persatu ke arah kedua sahabatnya dengan raut pongo yang alhasil menghadirkan gelak tawa dari kedua sahabatnya, sungguh begitu imut….

.

.

Di sudut kantin Fakultas Hukum..

.

"Bagaimana Hae? Sudah kau nyatakan?" tanya namja berkepala besar pada namja bertampang ikan, yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Facebookan mungkin.. #hahahahah~

.

"Hmm" jawab namja bertampang ikan tersebut.

.

"Lalu bagaimana jawabannya?"

.

"Hmm.."

.

"Yak.! Aku tak butuh dehemanmu, diterima atau tidak Hae-ah, ini kan bahan _referensi_ untuk acaraku menembak Wookie manisku" ucap Yesung dengan wajah penuh binar, benar-benar mengerikan.. #authordibekepdigudangpenuhka oskakiunyukoppa~

.

"Aishh… _Hyung_, sabar bentar kenapa sih. Lagian, kalau mau nembak Wookie ya tinggal tembak aja, kenapa harus pakai _referensi _segala sih, kau kira ini _skripsi_ apa,,," jawab Donghae kesal, dan Yesung hanya bisa merengut sebal, 'apa salah aku bertanya, namanya juga penasaran'.

.

BRAKK….

.

"_Heyo, everybody, what's up bro_…!" datanglah seekor #digatakKyuppa# seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah seperti setan menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae dan Yesung.

.

"Yo.. sepertinya kau gembira sekali Kyu? Apa kau sudah diterima oleh putri mungil nan imutmu itu?" tanya Donghae, melihat kegembiraan di wajah Kyuhyun, sedikit heran, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum 'yang katanya manis' mengerikan ke arah teman-temannya.

.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ringan "Tidak, ahh…, lebih tepatnya belum, aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya Hae, aku hanya mengantarkannya pulang dan…"

.

"Dan…." Ucap Donghae dan Yesung bersaaman, biasa penasaran.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat betapa penasarannya sahabatnya ini " Dan…" Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai melihat alis sahabatnya bertaut tak sabar "Dan… yah aku pulang setelah itu, hahahaha…."

.

PLETAK…!

.

.

"KAU KIRA KAMU BUTUH JAWABAN ITU KYU…!" Donghae dan Yesung bersamaan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan brutal.

.

"Aishhh… siapa suruh kalian bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Mana Siwon? Sepertinya dia yang akan paling bahagia di antara kita…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya yang benjol, sehabis dijitak massal.

.

"Pesanannya mas,,," seorang pelayan menginterupsi obrolan mereka bertiga.

.

"Ahh yah, terima kasih noona" jawab Kyuhyun pada pelayang yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

.

"_Nde_ sama-sama mas" terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi pelayan tersebut, Donghae dan Yesung hanya tertawa kecil.

.

Donghae melihat sekeliling kantin dan sesekali tersenyum manis pada segerombolan _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang tak hentinya menatap ketiga _namja_ tampan tersebut… "Siwon belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi, ada apa memangnya?"

.

Yesung yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tentang _'Bagaimana Memelihara Kura-Kura dengan Baik'_ menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak "Kemarin saat aku dan Siwon masih di kampus sambil mengamati My Minnie _chagiya_ dan Kibum, tiba-tiba kami di kejutkan oleh pertengkaran antara Kibum dan _namjachingunya_ bernama Changmin, dan ternyata Changmin adalah tunangan _my Ming_. Akhirnya Kibum meminta putus, dan Siwon tentu dengan senang hati mengantarkan Kibum saat pulang. Lihat saja, dia pasti akan menebar feromonnya hari ini…"

.

Donghae bertanya "Tunangan Sungmin?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin, dia masih bertunangan dengan _namja_ bernama Changmin itu?"

.

Plak~

.

Kyuhyun menempeleng ringan kepala Donghae "Tentu saja tidak bodoh, mana mau Min bertunangan dengan orang macam itu. Dan lagi _MINNIE IS MINE, NO OTHER_…!" ucap Kyuhyun berapi-api, kilatan cahaya terlihat di mata sendunya.

.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya menatap malas ke arah Kyuhyun… _'Nih anak heboh banget sih'_ begitulah pikiran keduanya.

.

.

Di parkiran Fakultas Hukum…

.

"Gomawo Siwon, sudah mau menjemputku, padahal aku bisa membawa mobil sendiri lho.." _Yeoja_ cantik tersebut tersenyum manis pada _namja_ yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kemudi, tepatnya di sebelahnya.

.

Namja itu tersenyum manis "_Nde_ sama-sama Kibummie, aku senang menjemputmu, kalau kau mau setiap hari aku akan menjemputmu"

.

"Ahh.. tidak, aku tak mau merepotkanmu_, jeongmal_…" tolak Kibum dengan halus "Sekali lagi terima kasih Siwon, aku akan ke kelas dulu, aku ada jadwal jam pertama, anneyong…"

.

"Nde, anneyong Kibummie"

.

Kibum membuka pintu mobil Siwon, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sibuk mengambil tasnya di jok belakang mobilnya.

.

Pip…

.

Siwon melangkah ringan, tak hentinya senyum manis terpampang di wajah tampannya.

.

Drrt..Drrtt…

_._

_From: Setan Kyuhyun_

'_Siwon, kami tunggu di kantin, tempat biasa'_

.

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan membalas dengan cepat sms Kyuhyun.

_._

_To: Setan Kyuhyun_

'_Ne, aku sedang berjalan kesana'_

.

_**.**_

_**Dan ketika cinta datang, kau tak akan sanggup untuk menahan, ataupun mengabaikan…**_

_**Pilihanmu hanyalah menerima ataupun menolak, dengan segala rasa sakit yang akan datang...**_

_**Dan seharusnya kau tahu bahwa cinta datang, pada saat yang tepat, saat kau membutuhkannya…**_

_**Bukan saat kau ingin jatuh cinta…**_

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kelas…

.

"Bagaimana Kibummie? Diterima atau di tolak?" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penasaran..

.

Kibum hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi kehebohan sahabat-sahabatnya setelah dia menceritakan sedikit, ingat sedikit, tentu saja dia tak akan menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya dengan Siwon semalam, paling tidak dia ingin sebagiannya menjadi privasi, menjadi rahasia miliknya saja.

.

Kibum membulatkan mata indahnya, dan sedikit terkikik geli dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang kesal karena dia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan sahabat dekatnya. Melihat ekspresi Kibum, membuat Sungmin makin cemberut dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir mungil berbentuk 'M' miliknya, yang langsung mengundang cubitan dari Kibum di kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

.

"Yak..! _Bummie-ah_, kau bukannya menjawab, malah tertawa dan mencubitku, aishh… singkirkan tanganmun dari pipiku, kau membuatnya makin _chubby _tau.."

.

Kibum tertawa senang…

.

"Kibummie, kau kena penyakit apaan sih, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami, malah seenaknya kau tertawa, apa si kuda itu sudah membuatmu kena penyakit gila.. kalau begitu, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius, dan Ryewook hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu, tanda setuju dengan pernyataan si monyet kuning itu.. #authorditenggelemindisungaiN il..

.

"HAHAHAH… _annio..annio_.. hanya saja kalian lucu"

.

Ryewook yang polos semakin bingung "Apanya yang lucu Bummie?"

.

"Ok..ok.. aku belum jadian dengan Siwon, kalian puas…" Kibum tersenyum manis, walaupun dia sedikit kecewa dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

.

"_Jeongmalyo_?! Aishh… kukira kalian bakal meresmikan hubungan semalam" ujar Sungmin sambil mulai membuka catatan kuliah, yang akan segera di mulai.

.

"Dia belum mengungkapkan apapun Min" ucap Kibum singkat, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi gelisah, dan lagi-lagi karena perkataannya sendiri.

.

Kibum mulai berpikir, sebenarnya Siwon serius atau tidak dengannya. _'Aishh, sabarlah Kibum, bukankah kalian baru dekat semalam, mengapa kau sudah mengharapkannya, seharusnya tidak'_ Kibum mengacak rambut hitamnya sejenak. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya melirik bingung, ya sudahlah…

.

Drrt..drrrtt…drrtt…

.

Kibum melirik sejenak ke arah HP Galaxy Tab7 miliknya, dilihatnya sebuah pesan singkat, yang membuatnya tersenyum manis, dan matanya terlihat bersinar..

_._

_From: Siwonnie Kuda_

_Kibummie, nanti saat pulang tunggu aku yah, kau akan pulang bersamaku" XD_

_._

_To: Siwonnie Kuda_

_Gwencahanayo Siwon, aku akan di jemput oleh supirku, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Kau tadi sudah berbaik hati menjemputku, jeongmal gomawo… ^_^_

.

Kibum tersenyum lega, dia berharap Siwon serius dengannya. Setidaknya, selama ini Siwon sudah menunjukkan perhatiannya, dan Kibum masih ingat dengan jelas, bahwa Siwon pernah mengatakan kalau menyukainya, bahkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Fakta itu membuat kedua pipi _chubby_nya bersemu merah.

.

Drrt…drrttt…

_._

_From : Siwonnie Kuda_

_Annio..annio.. aku yang memaksamu untuk menjemput, jadi kau pulangpun harus bersamaku, nae Kibummie. Jangan membantah…! _

_._

'_Nae Kibummie'_ dahi Kibum berkerut saat membaca kalimat tersebut, namun kalimat itu membuat pipi _chubby_nya makin memerah, Sungmin yang melihat perubahan temannya, hanya tersenyum simpul.

_._

'_Kau terlihat begitu cantik Kibum, saat kau terlihat senang dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbymu, kau berhak bahagia nae chinguya'_ Sungmin pun melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, mumpung Leeteuk Kyosanim belum datang.

.

Kibum terlihat membalas sms dari Siwon dengan senyuman yang makin terlihat manis..

_._

_To: Siwonnie Kuda_

_Arraseo Siwon, aku akan pulang denganmu…_

_._

_**.**_

_**Ada saat kau memang pantas untuk menerima sebuah cinta, cinta yang kau yakin tak akan pergi…**_

_**Bukankah seseorang memang diciptakan untuk mencintai dan dicintai dengan tulus…**_

_**Dan ketika kau sudah menemukannya, janganlah kau sia-siakan, karena kau tak akan bisa lagi menemukan cinta setulus miliknya…**_

_**.**_

.

Pukul 17.00 tepat waktu Korea Selatan..

.

Tap..tap..tap….

.

"Aishhh… aku harap Siwon tak menunggu lama, dasar _Kim Kyosanim_, kuliah kan seharusnya satu setengah jam, dan dia dengan seenaknya nambah jam jadi 2 jam lebih…" Yeoja mungil itu berlari-lari kecil sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya…

.

Kibum terus berlari kecil menuju parkir mobil Fakultas Hukum Univ. Inha, terkadang dia melirik kanan kiri, berharap namja yang dipikirakannya belum menunggunya. Kibum berjanji akan pulang bersama Siwon pada pukul setengah 5, tapi apa mau dikata, _Kim Kyosanim_ menahan semua mahasiswanya untuk pulang.

.

Akhirnya Kibum sampai di depan parkiran, dan mulai mencari keberadaan mobil Siwon. Dia menuju letak mobil Siwon saat memarkir tadi pagi, dia mulai berjalan santai, dan menyiapkan segala kalimat maaf karena membuat Siwon menunggu lama.

.

Saat dia menemukan tempat parkir tersebut, Kibum kaget, karena parkir itu kosong, mobil Siwon sudah tidak ada.

.

"Huft, mungkin karena aku terlalu lama" Kibum bergumam sedih.

.

Tiiiiinnn….

.

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan kegelisahannya..

.

"Kibummie….."

.

Kibum menoleh melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya nyaring, senyumnya terkembang, kekhawatirannya sirna.

.

"Siwonnie, maaf.. tadi _Kim Kyosanim__"

.

Siwon tersenyum tulus,, "Tak apa, kajja masuklah, hari akan gelap, dan tentu saja aku tak mau kau sakit lagi"

.

Kibum tersenyum singkat dan segera berjalan ke arah kursi penumpang…

.

"_Gomawo_ Siwon"

.

"_Cheonma_, aku lebih suka panggilanmu yang tadi, terdengar manis…"

.

Kibum terkejut, mukanya memerah "Siwonnie?!" Siwon hanya menangguk dan kemudian berkonsentrasi menyetir.

.

.

Di sudut parkiran yang lain…

.

"_Hyukkie-ah_, bagaimana? Aku harus menunggumu sampai berapa lama?"

_._

_Yeoja _yang di panggil Hyukkie itu mengadahakan mukanya, melihat lurus ke sosok namja tampan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya dan selalu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, khas gummy smilenya, "_Hae-ah_, aku..aku..mungkin menyukaimu, tapi maaf.. aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Aku berjanji esok hari akan memberimu jawaban, kau bisa menungguku sampai besok?"

.

Donghae- _namja_ yang dipanggil Hae tersenyum manis, matanya berbinar senang, namun segera senyumnya pudar saat melihat kegelisahan di wajah cantik pujaan hatinya "_Gwenchana_ Hyukkie, aku akan menunggumu esok hari, aku harap, hari esok akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untukku"

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, dalam hatinya begitu senang, ternyata si _playboy_ tampan ini, benar-benar mencintainya.

.

"_Gomawo_ mau menungguku Hae, _kajja_ kita pulang, aku tak membawa mobil, heheheh…." Dengan riang Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Donghae, senyuman Donghae terkembang indah, melihat kejadian intim yang menimpa dirinya, digandeng oleh _yeoja_ sejutek Hyukkie-nya, _How so Amazing right?!_

.

Donghae meremas tangan Eunhyuk lembut,,, "_Kajja_ kita pulang Hyukkie" Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis,,,

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil Sport hitam…

.

"_Oh God_, sebaiknya aku mendengarkan saran umma untuk belajar menyetir mobil, agar aku tak selalu kau angkut dalam mobilmu _oppa_ kepala besar, aishhh…." _Yeoja_ itu cemberut tingkat akut, bagaimana tidak setiap pulang, dia selalu merasa seperti diculik oleh namja tampan berkepala besar ini. Berulang kali dia harus menelpon supirnya agar tak menjemputnya di kampus, dan sekali lagi semua itu karena namja yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sendiri saat melihat _yeoja_ itu mengomel sendiri.

.

Yesung-namja kepala besar itu hanya tersenyum simpul.. "Kau tak perlu belajar menyetir Wookie, aku akan setia menjemputmu atau mengantarmu pulang"

.

Ryewook mendelik sebal,, "Kau makin menyebalkan _Yesung-shi_, sepertinya kau menikmati sekali wajah sebalku _oppa_"

.

Lagi-lagi yesung hanya tersenyum simpul, sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir. Mendegar pernyataan Ryewook, membuatnya menoleh sebentar "Memang…."

.

Mendengar jawaban Yesung membuat Ryewook makin sebal "_Oh God, need your help, please_…."

.

.

Disebuah rumah megah…

.

Seorang _yeoja_ membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan tak tenang, entah mengapa _Appa_nya memintanya untuk pulang ke rumah secepatnya…

.

"Ada apa sih? Nih rumah sepi amat… _Yun ahjumma_…."

.

Tak ada sahutan…

.

"Ishh…. Yasudahlah…"

.

Dengan malas _yeoja_ manis tersebut menyeret kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar tercintanya, namun..

.

"Min…"

_._

_Yeoja_ yang di panggil Min itu menoleh,,

.

"_Ne appa, wae geurau?_ Ada apa menyuruh Minnie pulang cepat, membuat Minnie membolos di kuliah terakhir saja, padahal _appa_ yang mengajari Minnie untuk tak membolos kuliah" _Yeoja_ bernama Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal_, 'Aku jadi tak sempat bertemu Kyuhyun,'_ Entah mengapa mengingat Kyuhyun membuatnya.. _'Eh, mengapa aku memikirkan setan itu, isshhh…'_

_._

_Appa _Sungmin yang melihat gelagat aneh putri cantiknya hanya menggelengkan kepala..

.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap, satu jam lagi kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Jung"

.

Sungmin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Appanya "Chakkaman _Appa_, untuk apa bertemu mereka?"

.

Tuan Lee menoleh sebentar ke arah putrinya "Tentu saja untuk meluruskan acra pertunanganmu dengan putra mereka yang sudah kau kacaukan…."

.

Sungmin membeku, ucapan _Appa_nya begitu membuatnya semakin sebal "Aku tak akan pergi, aku bukan boneka yang bisa Appa perlakukan seenaknya, mengapa _Appa_ begitu mengatur hidupku, dan membiarkan Zhoumi begitu bebas memilih hidupnya, apa bedanya aku dan Zhoumi oppa Appa….?"

.

Ucapan Sungmin membuat _Appa_nya berhenti melangkah, wajahnya mengeras "Kita akan bahas nanti, cepatlah bergegas"

.

Sungmin mendegus kesal "_Oh… Shit_…!"

.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali dengan kesal, sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, Sungmin membukanya dengan kasar dan membanting pintu bercat coklat itu dengan keras.

.

BLAMMM….!

.

.

Di ruang keluarga Lee..

.

"Kau terlalu keras _yeobo_, biarkan dia memilih hidupnya"

.

Tuan Lee menggeleng dengan keras, berusaha teguh dengan segala pendiriannya "Mana mungkin aku menjerumuskan putri kesayanganku, aku hanya ingin membuat perhitungan dengan mantan calon menantuku"

.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum anggun "Aku pikir keputusanmu benar _yeobo_" dan dengan mesra nyonya Lee menggamit lengan kokoh tuan Lee…

.

_**.**_

_**Cinta orang tua terhadap anak tak akan putus sepanjang massa….**_

_**Seharusnya kau tahu, tak ada satupun orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menderita….**_

_**Dan seharusnya kau sadar, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan orang tuamu, karena hanya cinta milik mereka yang tulus, yang tak akan kau dapatkan dari orang lain…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

T. …To the B… To the C…

.

Alias TBC,,,, wkakaka.. #dibekep~

.

.

.

Anneyonggggggggggggggg… readersdeul…. Hweheheh…. Saya kembali… #dibuangKeSelokan~

.

Saya udah update cepet kan, hehehe~ #Dibekep..

Oya cuma mau bilang ajah, FF ini alurnya bakal lambat, coz aku emang niat banget bikin nih FF senatural mungkin, berjalan apa adanya banget…. Konfliknya gak akan berat2 amat ….

.

Mianhe kalau mengecewakan idenya mentok disini, dan saya malah dapet ide buat bkin FF baru, huahahaha…. #disumpelpakekaoskakiUnyukopp a

.

.

Tapi nih ff udah mulai intrik kok, pengen cepetin bkin mereka nikah semua sih, tapi kan gak mungkin mereka masih MABA, inget masih MABA.. #malahberap2sendiri~

.

Yah, mungkin 2 chap lagi lah mereka bakal rencana buat nikah, heehe… itupun kalo idenya cepet muncul… #dibunuh~

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah repiu nih FF, nairaELF, mitade13, kyumin07, SSungMine, ressijewelll, kyukyu, love haehyuk, kyumin4ever, kimryeowii, ressijewelll, Kim Soo Hyun, cherrizka980826, Chaeyeon44, Chaeyeon44, imelia, dan yang gak bisa disebutin sama aku, makasih banget, terharu banget ada yang masih mau review... #ReadersMuntah~

.

And the last… mohon apresiasinya yah, apa karya ini masih layak di lanjutin ato gak? Kalo gak, aku bakal stop, tapi kalo banyak yang minta lanjut, aku bakal lanjut, walopun aku butuh waktu banyak untuk nyelesein nih FF walopun hanya 1 chap…kritik n saran terbuka untuk umum (?)...

.

Oya.. #ApalagiSihNihAuthor..saya sesegera mungkin publish FF baru, FF remake gitu lah…. semoga berkenan nde…^^

.

REPIUUUNNYAAAAA YA READERS~


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Sung Hye Ah

.

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

.

Genre: Romance (?), Hurt, Comfort, Little angst, Friendship

.

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p, chap ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.

Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN Are MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

Mobil sedan bermerk Mercedes E Class melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah keluarga yang akan menghadiri sebuah pertemuan. Mobil tu menembus dinginnya malam, sedingin wajah _yeoja_ manis yang kini sibuk memandang jalanan yang di lewatinya melalui jendela mobilnya.

.

Sesekali terlihat _yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya dengan gusar, sedangkan sang orang tua hanya memandangnya maklum. Sang kakak yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu melihat kelakuan sang adik, dia sendiri tak tahu apa rencana orang tua mereka untuk sang adik.

.

"Minnie-ah, _gwencahanayo_?" sang kakak bertanya, terlihat garis kekhawatiran melihat sang _yeoja_, adik tercintanya terlihat gusar, dan 'kalau dia tak salah lihat' sedih…

.

Sang adik bernama Sungmin menoleh, dan sedikit tersenyum "_Nan gwenchana oppa_" dan kembali dia terlarut dalam sebuah lamunan.

.

Mobil sedan tersebut memasuki sebuah area rumah yang begitu megah. Sungmin semakin terlihat tak nyaman..

.

"Sayang, tak akan ada apa-apa, tenanglah Minnie, percaya pada umma, _nde_?" sang _umma_ berusaha menenangkan sang _yeoja_ manis itu, yang oleh sang yeoja hanya ditanggapi anggukan pelan.

.

Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan sang kakak, jujur dia begitu malas untuk bertemu muka dengan sang Tuan rumah. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kata-kata untuk menolak semua hal yang tak diinginkannya.

.

Seorang pelayan pria menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk dengan hormat "Mari Tuan Lee, Tuan Jung sudah menunggu kedatangan anda di ruang tamu" pelayan itu mengantar Keluarga Lee menemui sang Tuan rumah.

.

Terlihat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ paruh baya yang kini sibuk berbincang, tentu saja Keluarga Jung adalah salah satu keluarga pebisnis yang cukup terkenal di Korea, bukankah perjodohan antara pebisnis merupakan hal yang wajar?! Begitulah awal semua kejadian buruk ini, kejadian yang tak akan Sungmin biarkan berlarut dan tak berhenti.

.

"Selamat malam Tuan Jung"

.

"Ahh.. selamat malam Tuan Lee, mari silahkan duduk" Tuan Jung berdiri diiringi sang istri.

.

.

Tuan Lee membungkuk hormat "Maaf apabila anda menunggu lama, seperti biasa, jalalan Seoul begitu padat menjelang malam"

.

"Hahaha.. saya kira anda benar Tuan Lee, ayo-ayo silahkan duduk.. _Yeobo_, panggil Changmin kemari"

.

Sang istri Jung Jaejong berdiri "Ah _nde yeobo_, saya permisi dulu Tuan dan Nyonya Lee"

.

Tuan Jung tersenyum "Ada apa kiranya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba mengontak saya dan meminta bertemu, ada hal pentingkah mengenai pertunangan putra putri kita?"

.

Tuan Lee tersenyum tipis "Lebih baik, saya akan jelaskan setelah putra anda berada disini Tuan Jung, akan sangat tidak adil kalau dia mengetahuinya secara sepihak. Bukankah kita harus saling terbuka.."

.

"Benar, anda benar Tuan Lee, baiklah mari kita menunggu istri saya dan putra saya… Bibi Rin, tolong hidangan untuk tamu saya"

.

Pelayan wanita yang disapa Bibi Rin tersebut menangguk pelan, dan berlalu menuju dapur kediaman keluarga Jung.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat, Sungmin menoleh dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tampan tinggi, yang entah mengapa lebih terlihat sinar ketakutan di dalam matanya. Sungmin memandang tajam, dan sedetik kemudian dia membuang muka, muak….

.

Sang kakak, Zhoumi hanya memandang bingung "Min,,,_what's wrong baby_?"

.

Sungmin memandang kakaknya sebentar _"Nothing, everything its Ok, don't worry my big brother. Just silent and listen, can you?"_

.

Zhoumi akhirnya menyerah _"Ok,"_

.

Suara langkah kaki dua orang semakin mendekat, pemuda tampan itu terlihat begitu takut dan kalut. Nasib pertunangannya akan di tentukan malam ini, tentu saja dia berharap pertunangan ini berlanjut, dia sudah kehilangan sang kekasih yang begitu dicintainya, dan tentu saja dia tak mau kehilangan sosok yeoja manis nan mungil yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengisi relung hatinya, Lee Sungmin.

.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat "_Anneyonghaseo ahjussi, ahjumma, _Zhoumi _hyung, _dan Sungminnie"

.

"_Nde anneyonghaseo_" jawab Keluarga Lee serempak.

.

Tuan Lee membuka percakapan "Terima kasih sebelumnya karena mau meluangkan waktu demi kedatangan kami Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, terus terang kehormatan bagi kami dapat menjalin kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Jung. Saya berpikir ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk putra-putri kita di masa mendatang. Dan…" Tuan Lee mengambil nafas sejenak "Karena Changmin sudah disini, saya tak mau berpanjang lebar dan mengganggu kenyamanan Tuang Jung sekeluarga lebih lama lagi, saya dan istri saya selaku orang tua dari Lee Sungmin, memohon pada anta Tuan Jung sekeluarga untuk menyetujui usul saya untuk membatalkan pertunangan antara Sungmin dan Changmin"

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung terkesiap, bingung, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sungmin dan Zhoumi terkejut, dan Changmin terlihat meremas kedua tangannya "Apa yang anda katakan Tuan Lee, bahkan kita sudah sepakat, Changmin juga berkata pada saya bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin, mengapa anda tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan seperti ini?"

.

Tuan Lee dengan tenang menjawab "Begini Tuan Jung, sejujurnya saya begitu menyesal mengambil keputusan ini. Namun saya hanya ingin putri saya bahagia, dan saya kira sebuah kesalahan dengan kita menjodohkan kedua anak kita, disaat mereka tak saling mencintai"

.

"Tapi anak saya mencintai putri anda Tuan Lee…!" Raut kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah Tuan Jung, sang istri hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang suami, berusaha menenangkan.

.

"Tapi maaf, ternyata putri saya tidak mencintai putra anda Tuan Jung. Saya begitu merasa bersalah membuatnya sedih. Dan asal anda tahu, bahwa Changmin sebenarnya mempunya _yeojachingu_ saat kita menjodohkan mereka, dan Changmin tak pernah memutuskan _yeojachingu_nya saat dia bersama Sungmin. Dengan kata lain, dia menduakan yeojachingunya dan Sungmin. Dan sebagai orang Tuanya, saya tak bisa menerima itu Tuan. Mohon anda mengerti saya, dan saya kira anda adalah orang tua yang bijaksana"

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tampak berpikir keras, dan sesekali meilirik putra mereka, Changmin, yang kini terlihat merasa bersalah dan terus menunduk.

.

"Baiklah Tuan Lee, saya kira alasan yang anda kemukakan bisa saya terima. Terus terang saya tak mengetahui perihal hal ini, sungguh memalukan, saya atas nama keluarga meminta maaf pada Tuan Lee sekeluarga, terutama Sungminnie, maafkan _ahjussi Minnie-ah_"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis "_Nde ahjussi_, Sungmin juga meminta maaf, kalau Sungmin selama ini sudah mengecewakan _ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_"

.

"Baiklah Tuan Jung, saya kira urusan saya telah selesai, maaf apabila kedatangan keluarga saya menganggu ketenangan keluarga anda Tuan Jung" Keluarga Lee membungkuk hormat.

.

Keluarga Jung membalas dengan hormat "Saya benar-benar meminta maaf atas semuanya Tuan Lee"

.

Greepp~

.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Changmin dengan erat "Min…"

.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya "_Gomawo Changmin-ah_, kita berteman _nde_, dan carilah _yeoja_ yang lebih baik dariku. Dan Kibum, jangan ganggu dia lagi, _arra_?"

.

Changmin tersenyum manis "_Nde Minnie-ah_, kita teman sekarang. Kibum?! Tentu saja aku tak akan menganggunya, bukankah dia kini milik Siwon?"

.

Sungmin mengangguk senang dan menyuruh Changmin menunduk agar dia bisa mengacak rambut pemuda tampan itu. Changmin pun menurutinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya…

.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu _Minnie-ah_" ucap Changmin diselingi senyum manis

.

Sungmin tersenyum senang "_Nado Changmin-ah_, aku juga berharap yang terbaik untukmu"

.

Keluarga Lee dan Keluarga Jung tampak begitu senang dengan keakraban Sungmin dan Changmin. Ternyata menjadi sahabat adalah hal terbaik untuk mereka. Perasaan memang hanya milik masing-masing, tak bisa dipaksakan, karena yang akan ada hanya kesakitan, kesakitan yang tak akan kita tahu kapan akan berakhir.

.

Keluarga Lee memasuki mobil mereka dan meninggalkan halaman keluarga Jung. Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, senyum manis tak henti-hentinya terukir di bibir mungilnya. Zhoumi, sang kakak, hanya bisa mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang, berharap semua ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk sang adik yang begitu disayanginya. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan putra-putri mereka, dan dalam diri mereka berjanji, bahwa mereka tak akan lagi mengusik kebahagiaan harta paling berharga milik mereka.

.

"Oh yah Mimi, kapan kau akan melamar Henry, bukankah kalian sudah begitu serius menjalin hubungan selama ini?"

.

Zhoumi begitu terkejut dengan perkataan appanya, namun sedetik kemudian dia bisa menguasai keterkejutannya "Jujur belum aku pikirkan Appa, Henly masih kuliah, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu dia sampai lulus dulu. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Henly dan kedua orang Tuanya"

.

Tuan Lee sang Appa hanya menangguk senang dengan jawaban bijak sang putra kebanggaannya…

.

"Huft, padahal umma sudah begitu merindukan kehadiran cucu di keluarga kita" Sang umma ikut angkat bicara.

.

"Aku juga sudah ingin punya ponakan" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, yang akhirnya dihadiahi cubitan sayang di kedua pipinya oleh sang kakak, Zhoumi.

.

"Hahahah, sabar _nde_…."

.

"AHHH…!"

.

CKittttttttttt….!

.

"Yak, Minnie-ah, jangan seenaknya berteriak…!" jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Sungmin, dan tentu saja itu jitakan dari Zhoumi, sang kakak yang egitu kaget dengan teriakan Sungmin, dan alhasil supir mereka menghentikan mobil mereka dengan mendadak.

.

"Ada apa _chagie_?"

.

"_Umma, appa_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Henly _oenni_, kurasa kita perlu membicarakan masalah si Mimi _oppa_ ini?" Sungmin mengerlingkan mata ke arah sang kakak, yang hanya dihadiahi pelototan.

.

Sang Appa tersenyum setuju "Pak Kim, tolong ke rumah Keluarga Lau"

.

"_Nde_, Tuan…"

.

Sungmin bersenandung senang, kedua orang Tuanya tersenyum bahagia, dan Zhoumi… ahh.. kita ketahui sekarang, Zhoumi begitu gugup dan bingung. Dan kini Zhoumi hanya bisa melotot horror ke arah sang adik, Sungmin.. 'Ish~ gara-gara nih anak'

.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka telah tiba di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik Eropa, seorang penjaga rumah membukankan pintu dan membungkuk dengan ramah. Beberapa menit kemudian keluarga Lee terlihat keluar dari mobil mereka, dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

.

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka dengan ramah, dan mengantarkan mereka menemui sang Tuan rumah. Terlihat keluarga Lau, pengusaha dari Kanada berketurunan China itu sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan istri dan kedua anak mereka.

.

"Anneyonghaseo Tuan Lau, kelihatannya kami menganggu kebersamaan Tuan"

.

Tuan Lau mendongak dan tersenyum senang melihat keluarga Lee datang "Aigo.. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, silahkan..silahkan… ahh.. tolong minta bibi untuk menyediakan hidangan Henly"

.

Henry menengadahkan wajahnya, mata mungilnya bertemu dengan mata tajam sang kekasih, Zhoumi, menatap sang kekasih bingung akan kedatangannya " _Nde_ Appa.."

.

"Maaf, kalau kedatangan kami menganggu Tuan Lau, _mianhamnida_…"

.

"_Annio..annio_… tentu saja saya senang dikunjungi keluarga calon besan, bukan begitu _yeobo_"

.

"_Nde… yeobo.._" Nyonya Lau tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan sang suami.

.

"Begini Tuan dan Nyonya Lau, kami kemari, ahh… kami ingin membicarakan perihal hubungan Zhoumi dan Henry, saya sudah begitu ingin melihat mereka menikah, hahaha.."

.

"MWO?! Menikah…!"

.

Zhoumi yang mendengar keterkejutan _yeojachingu_nya, segera menghampiri dan mengambil nampan yang berisi minuman, takut kalau nampan itu akan jatuh karena reaksi Henry tentang pernikahan mereka "Duduklah dulu mochi sayang"

.

Tuan Lau tak kalah terkejut "Begitukah Tuan Lee, jujur saya juga ingin, bagaimana Henly-ah?"

.

Henry terkesiap "_Nde appa_, ehmm.. Henry ingin menyelesaikan _study_ Henry dulu, _mianhe ahujussi_, _ahjumma_, terus terang Henry juga belum siap"

.

Zhoumi yang mendengar perkataan _yeojachingu_nya sedikit sedih, dia sebenarnya juga menginginkan pernikahannya secepatnya, namun cintanya terhadap Henry membuatnya harus ikhlas menerima keputusan sang kekasih untuk menunda pernikahan mereka "Aku akan menunggu sampai Henry siap _appa, umma, ahjussi, ahjumma_.. mohon hargai keputusan kami"

.

Kedua orang tua mereka menghela nafas, "Baiklah, mungkin memang sungguh tak enak kalau Henry harus hamil di saat dia masih harus mengkuti berbagai macam ujian, hahahah…"

.

Henry yang mendengar ucapan sang Appa hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Hamil, ck~ yang benar saja, menikah saja belum, _appa_nya sudah berpikir tentang dirinya yang hamil. Zhoumi terlihat bersemu juga, sungguh, memikirkan Henry hamil membuat otaknya berkeliaran entah menjelajahi dunia mana…#YadongyahMimiOppa?#AuthorDilemparTelur~

.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah bagaimana mendadak hening " _Oenni_, aku sudah ingin punya ponakan, kau kejam sekali.."

.

Henry menegakkan kepalanya memandang Sungmin, seulas senyum manis yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya mengecil "Sudah tak sabar Minnie-ah, tenang saja, kuliahku selesai setahun lagi. Dan kalau kau masih tak sabar, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang segera mempunyai _aegya_, hiihihi…"

.

"HAHAHAHA…." Tawa meledak di ruang tamu milik keluarga Lau, karena percakapan dua _yeoj_a imut dan mungil, Sungmin dan Henry.

.

"Ishh~ kenapa jadi aku sih yang disuruh hamil" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dengan lucu, membuat Zhoumi lagi-lagi mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

.

Percakapan panjang mengalir begitu saja diantara kedua keluarga pebisnis itu. Tawa dan canda terlontar bak mata air yang tak akan berhenti. Hingga satu jam kemudian keluarga Lee, memutuskan untuk pamit dan kembali kerumah mereka untuk beristirahat. Hari esok yang melelahkan menanti mereka.

.

_**.**_

_**Kebahagiaan datangnya dari diri kita sendiri…**_

_**Kita tak akan bisa menolak kapan kebahagiaan itu datang dan pergi…**_

_**Yang perlu kita lakukan, hanya bersyukur dan selalu berdoa, berharap bahwa kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai kehidupan kita…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saranghae… saranghae…**_

.

ntah sejak kapan kata-kata itu terpatri di benak seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sejak tadi hanya berguling-guling ria di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya…

.

'Aishh… mengapa kata-kata itu terngiang terus di telingaku, ck..'

_._

_Yeoja_ itu kembali berkutat pada tugas kuliahnya, membolak-balikkan bukunya, namun, sungguh hanya karena sebuah kata _'Saranghae'_ dia hampir tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya. Padahal dia termasuk tipe manusia yang dengan mudah sekali berkonsentrasi, dan tidak mudah membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Namun, hanya karena kata keramat 'itu' dia hanya bisa bergerak gelisah, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meletakkan bukunya dia atas meja, dan berlalu ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menghilangkan kegelisahannya akan kata 'itu'.

.

_**.**_

_**Flashback…**_

.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_ sudah mengantarku Siwonnie" _Yeoja _cantik tersebut membungkuk sekali "Oh, yah, masuklah, mampirlah sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu minum"

.

Sang _namja_ bernama Siwon itu hanya menggeleng pelan "Kapan-kapan saja Kibummie, hari sudah malam, dan aku ada janji mengantar umma setelah ini"

_._

_Yeoja_ cantik itu, Kibum, tersenyum kecewa "Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mengantar Siwonnie.. aku masuk dulu"

.

Kibum berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya, sebelum…

.

Greeppp~ dengan satu tarikan, Siwon berhasil membawa Kibum dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mata Kibum mengerjap cepat, dia merasa _dreaming_, namun ini bukanlah mimpi, ini kenyataan, kenyataan yang begitu membuatnya _'entah mengapa'_ senang, sekaligus gelisah…

.

"Si-Siwonnie, _wae_?"

.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya "_Saranghae_ Kibummie_, jeongmal saranghamnida_" Bisik Siwon perlahan di telinga Kibum.

.

Kibum yang entah bagaiman belum 'ngeh' dengan semua ini, hanya bisa terdiam _'Benarkah semua ini, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat apabila dia harus menerima Siwon, baru kemarin dia putus dengan ._

_Changmin, tidak lucu, apabila semudah itu dia menerima Siwon. Walaupun dia tak bisa mengingkari, perasaan penuh dan hangat yang meyergapnya saat Siwon memeluknya erat, perasaan yang menggambarkan bahwa dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda yang kini sedang memeluknya erat'_

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain, sampai Kibum memecah keheningan diantara mereka "Wonnie-ah, _I know your feeling_, tapi aku tak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang. Aku mohon berikanlah waktu untukku, untuk menata hatiku. Kau tahu bahwa baru kemarin, aku yah.. kau tahu sendiri"

.

Siwon melepas pelukannya pada Kibum, dan menatap Kibum dengan hangat "Aku tak menuntutmu menjawabnya sekarang Bummie, lega rasanya aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku akan menunggu sampai hatimu benar-benar siap.."

.

Siwon membelai pipi _chubby_ Kibum, yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerah sempurna. Kibum menutup matanya, begitu menikmati sentuhan yang Siwon berikan. Sungguh, hatinya menghangat begitu mengetahui perasaan Siwon terhadapnya, hatinya membuncah bahagia saat Siwon mengatakan dengan mantap perasaanya.

.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, di belainya pipi Siwon dengan lembut, senyuman indah terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Siwon membalas pandangannya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah lembut, sungguh hati mereka terasa begitu lengkap saat pandangan mereka bertemu, pandangan yang begitu penuh dengan rasa cinta, yang membuncah dan bergelora di dalam relung hati mereka. Tak ingin semuanya berakhir, Siwon membawa bibirnya menuju kening Kibum, mengecupnya pelan, menyalurkan hasrat, betapa dia begitu mencintai _yeoja_ yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya ini.

.

Kibum merasa begitu hanyut dalam perasaan cinta antara dirinya dan Siwon, kegelisahan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan segala kehangatan ini, begitu membuat dadanya merasa sesak. Sungguh, dia tak pernah mengalami perasaan sebahagia ini sebelumnya, sungguh perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya, membuat hatinya begitu melambung tinggi, membuatnya menjadi _yeoja_ paling bahagia di dunia ini.

.

"Masuklah Bummie, hari sudah gelap, aku tak mau kau sakit lagi karenaku. Aku begitu mencintaimu" Sekali lagi Siwon mengecup kening Kibum, dan benar-benar melepas peluakan mereka.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Siwon menuju rumahnya. Siwon menunggu sampai Kibum benar-benar memasuki rumahnya dengan selamat, berlebihan memang, tapi salahkanlah rasa cinta yang begitu besar, yang sudah di pendam Siwon selama dua tahun lebih terhadap Kibum.

.

Dan setelah benar-benar memastikan Kibum masuk, Siwon memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan rumah Kibum. Hatinya begitu merasa lega,dan yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, adalah meyakinkan Kibum akan perasaan cintanya, dan membuat Kibum segera menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

.

_**Flashback Off.,**_

.

.

Drtt..drrtt…

.

Kibum berlari begitu mendengar suara getar _android_ miliknya, di bukanya sang _gadget_, dan dia tersenyum menemukan sebaris kata sederhana, namun mempunya makna yang begitu indah untuknya..

.

From: Siwonnie ^_^

_._

'_Jaljayo Nae Princess, have a nice dream, aku harap, aku yang akan datang dimimpimu malam ini dan seterusnya'_

.

Kibum tertawa pelan, dan cepat mengetik balasan untuk sang pengirim pesan, Siwon.

.

To: Siwonnie ^_^

_._

'_Gomawo Siwonnie, we will see nde.. aku harap mimpimu indah malam ini dan seterusnya'_

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih..

.

Drrtt…Drrtt….

.

From : Nae Princess Kibummie 3

_._

'_Gomawo Siwonnie, we will see nde.. aku harap mimpimu indah malam ini dan seterusnya'_

_._

_Namja_ bernama Siwon itu tersenyum bahagia, sesekali dia mengenang saat-saat bahagia yang baru saja di lewatinya bersama _yeoja_ yang begitu dicintainya, Kibum.

.

To : Nae Princess kibummie 3

_._

'_Nde, semoga kau yang akan hadir di mimpiku malam ini dan seterusnya Kibummie, Saranghae'_

.

Siwon tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kibum saat membaca pesannya.

.

Drrtt..drrtt…

.

From: Nae Princess Kibummie 3

_._

'_Uhmm… semoga saja Wonnie.. ^_^'_

.

Dan entah sampai kapan mereka larut dalam hubungan melalui pesan singkat itu, namun hanya karena sebuah pesan bukankah begitu sangat berarti bagi insane yang sedang jatuh cinta. Biarkan mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini, manusia berhak bahagia bukan…

.

Drttt…drttt…drttt….

.

"_Nde, yoebseyo_" hening tak ada sahutan, sang _yeoja_ yang mengangkat telfon mengerutkan kening, bingung "_Yeobseyo… yeobseyo…_"

.

Ok, habis sudah kesabaran _yeoja_ mungil nan manis itu "Yak..! hei orang aneh, _whatever you are_, kalau tak niat bicara mengapa menelfon, dasar orang kurang kerjaan, ishh… kau penganggu..!"

.

Masih hening tak ada sahutan, sang _yeoja_ hanya menepuk jidatnya sebal…

.

"Aishh.. ya sudah, aku tutup telfonnya..!"

.

Namun, belum sempat yeoja itu menutup telfon…

_._

"_Wookie-ah…." _

.

Sang _yeoja_ bernama Ryewook itu kembali mengarahkan handphonennya ke telinga "Kau sudah mau berbicara, dan siapa kau…"

_._

"_Aku… huft…."_ Terdengar helaan nafas berat di seberang telfon, Ryewook makin bingung, siapa namja aneh yang menelfonnya malam hari, dan hanya menyuruhnya mendengar helaan namja aneh itu, _Oh God.._ demi semua resep masakan yang belum pernah dicobanya, dia begitu merasa orang ini adalah orang yang amat-sangat-tidak-penting.

_._

"_Wookie.. kau masih disana?"_ terdengar suara namja itu lagi, dan suaranya tersirat suatu kekhawatiran .

.

"_Nde_.. dan kau siapa?"

_._

"_Yesung.. ini aku Yesung.. maaf apabila aku menganggumu"_

.

Ryewook hanya bisa membatin 'Kau-memang-sangat-menganggu-dasar-kepala-besar'

.

"_Nde_, ada apa menelponku malam-malam oppa?"

_._

"_Huftt…"_ lagi-lagi namja bernama Yesung itu menghela nafas , dan Ryewook hanya memutar matanya degan bosan.. dan…

_._

"_Saranghae Wookie-ah, jeongmal saranghae, aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama sampai sekarang" _

.

"_Mwo_, tap_"

.

Klik..

.

Ryewook membanting handphonenya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa namja itu, Yesung, menyatakan cinta dengannya melalui telfon, dan mengatakannya tanpa jeda nafas sama sekali, dan yang lebih sebalnya, belum sempat dirinya menjawab dan berargumen, namja itu sudah menutup telfonnya dengan kejam.

.

Ryewook, tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan namja seaneh dan semenarik Yesung. Ups… apa yang dia pikirkan tadi, menarik?! _Oh.. God…_ otaknya sudah mulai teracuni cinta aneh dari namja berkepala besar itu, yang hobinya tiap sore menculiknya, agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

.

Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri, hatinya begitu bahagia mendengar kata cinta yang tanpa jeda itu, dan…

.

Tok..tok..tok…

.

"Wookie-ah, buka jendelanya, aku ada di luar, dingin tau…."

.

Jdeerr~

.

'Jangan lagi'

.

Ryewook buru-buru membuka jendelanya, sebelum semua orang di rumahya mendengar suara ribut Yesung.

.

"Hahh… akhirnya masuk juga, kau tahu di luar dingin Wookie-ah…" Yesung terlihat menggosok-gosok tangannya, untuk menghangatkan dirinya tentu saja.

.

Ryewook tertawa pelan… "Kau masuk lewat jendela lagi? Senang sekali…"

.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku memang lebih suka masuk lewat jendela kamarmu, karena aku bisa langsung bertemu denganmu"

.

Mendengar pernyataan Yesung membuat pipi _chubby_ Ryewook memerah "_Oppa_, apa maksudmu yang di telpon tadi, kau tak bercanda kan, kau tak…."

.

Yesung menarik Ryewook dalam pelukannya "Hangat….Wookie, jangan berkata apapun, biarkan sejenak seperti ini, rasanya begitu nyaman" Ryewook mengangguk pelan, dan entah bagaimana Ryewook malah mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

"Apakah hangat _oppa_, apakah tubuhku bisa membuatmu hangat dan nyaman?"

"Sangat, kau sangat hangat dan nyaman Wookie" Yesung mengelus kepala Ryewook dengan lembut…

.

Ryewook tersenyum senang, dia begitu merasa berguna untuk lelaki yang sudah menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Lelaki aneh yang selalu menguntitnya, dan kadang berlaku tak sopan, namun manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

"Lalu… bagaimana jawabanmu Wookie?"

.

Ryewook melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata elang milik Yesung, Ryewook tersenyum lembut "Kau mau aku menjawab seperti apa _oppa_?"

.

Yesung mengerutkan dahi "Hei, kau bodoh atu bagaimana Wookie"

.

Pletak…

.

"Auh,,, _appo_ Wookie, mengapa kau menjitak kepalaku" Yesung melepakan pelukannya, dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Ryewook.

.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh _oppa_, aku jadi malas menjawabnya" Ryewook melipat tangan mungilnya, dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung.

.

"Hehehe.. mianhe Wookie, _refleks,,,so_, gimana jawabannya Wookie, aku tak bisa menunggu lagi…."

.

Ryewook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Yesung, wajahnya cemberut, namun….

.

Chu~

.

.

Ryewook mencium pipi Yesung sekilas, membuat sang empunya pipi hanya bisa melongo "_Nado oppa, nado saranghae_… kau orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, namun kuakui, kau adalah orang yang paling membuatku gelisah dan berdebar saat berada di dekatmu"

.

"_Jeongmalyo_, Wookie_, jeongmalyo_? Kau menerimaku,,,? IYESSS….!"

.

Yesung memeluk Ryewook dengan erat, dan memutar-mutar tubuh mungil Ryewook ke arah kanan dan kiri, meluapkan perasaan gembira yang begitu membuncah dalam dirinya. Ahai… entah jurus apa yang digunakan Yesung, sehingga Ryewook yang pendiam bisa jatuh dalam jerat cintanya…

.

Ryewook hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya di putar-putar seenaknya oleh sang kekasih barunya, senyum manis tak berhenti terukir di bibir mungilnya. Dan harapan indah menanti mereka, mengukir bersama, dan menjemput kehidupan mereka yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

Di sebuah taman kota..

.

Hari minggu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi orang-orang yang melewati hari-hari mereka tanpa istirahat. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur seharian, atau melewatkan hari dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga, indah… hari minggu adalah hari yang begitu indah… #menurut author gak, soalnya hari minggu adalah hari membabu buat author cantik ini..#gak ada yang nanya~#pundung~

.

"Huft.. capek Hae, berhenti sebentar yah…."

_._

_Namja_ tampan bernama Donghae itu menoleh sebentar ke arah _yeoja_ yang tampak sudah begitu lelah berlari, _jogging_ di pagi hari begitu menyehatkan bukan…

.

"_Nde_, kita berhenti di bangku itu" Sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang…

_._

_Yeoja_ tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk "Haus Hyukkie?"

_._

_Yeoja_ yang disapa Hyukkie itu menangguk kembali sambil mengulum _gummy smile_nya yang alhasil mendapatkan satu cubitan gemas di kedua pipinya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan namja ikan bernama DOnghae itu…

.

"Jangan cubit-cubit, aku tak mau pipiku ini melar, kau kan tahu kalau pipiku ini ramping" Ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

.

"Tunggu sebentar _nde_, aku akan membeli minum"

.

Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan berlari, berharap dia akan segera mendapatkan minum dan kembali ke sisi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyatakan cinta padanya. Eunhyuk tahu, walaupun Donghae seorang _playboy_, Donghae mempunyai cinta yang tulus tehadap dirinya. Hanya saja, ini begitu cepat, semuanya terlalu cepat.. sekali lagi, menurutnya…

.

Dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti hati namja tampan itu, sedangkan dia tahu bahwa ada sebagian hatinya yang masih dibawa pergi oleh _namja_ yang kini sudah meninggalkannya, selamanya…

.

"Yoochun-ah, _otthoke_…?" Eunhyuk menunduk sedih..

.

Tes…tes…

.

Lelehan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa harus diminta, sekejap kemudian seperti kilas balik, seolah semua kenangan bersama seseorang bernama Yoochun itu Nampak, mengalir begitu saja melewati memorinya.

.

"Hyukkie, ini minum…" Donghae yang sudah kembali begitu terkejut saat dia menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Eunhyuk. Bukannya disambut dengan senyuman, pemandangan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Donghae melihat Eunhyuk menangis, membuat hatinya begitu terasa ngilu, yang amat sangat…

.

"Hyukkie-ah, _uljima nde, waeyo_?"

.

Begitu mendengar suara Donghae, buru-buru Eunhyuk menyeka air matanya, dan memaksanya untuk memasang sebuah senyuman, yang tentu saja senyuman terpaksa, yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

.

"_Gwenchanayo_ Hae-ah… ahh~ gomawo untuk minumannya" Eunhyuk menerima botol minuman itu dengan senyuman, yang 'bagi Donghae' begitu memaksa.

.

"Jangan bohong Hyukkie, _mianhe_.. kalau aku membuatmu seperti ini. _Mianhe_, aku sudah memaksamu selama ini untuk selalu berada di sisiku, padahal aku tahu, terkadang kau tak nyaman berada di dekatku. Aku tahu, aku egois Hyukkie, tapi ketahuilah, sejak pertama aku melihatmu, hatiku bergetar, entah bagaimana rasa sesak begitu melanda, sesak saat mata kita bertemu, sesak saat aku berbicara denganmu, namun yang harus kau ketahui, rasa sesak itu begitu menyenangkan.. membuatku selalu ingin merasakan rasa sesak itu…"

.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk begitu erat, seakan menyalurkan segala perasaan yang begitu menyesakkannya selama ini. Dia tahu, dia begitu brengsek, tak sepatutnya dia mendapatkan _yeoja_ secantik dan selembut Eunhyuk. Baru kali ini dia begitu merasa menjadi orang yang tulus, sungguh, Eunhyuk perlahan merubahnya, merubah segala sifat buruknya…

.

"Hae…." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup terucap dari bibir tipis milik Eunhyuk, dan lagi-lagi air mata jatuh dengan indahnya, menggenangi pipi tirusnya.

.

"Hyukkie, aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir. Aku mohon, jawablah pernyataan cintaku hari ini, aku tak bisa menunggu lagi. Kalau kau memang tak ada perasaan, aku akan menjauh darimu, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Aku janji Hyukkie…"

.

Sesak, semakin sesak saat melihat mata yang begitu terlihat putus asa itu. Eunhyuk begitu paham, bahwa lelaki yang berada di depannya ini begitu tulus padanya… dan juga, bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Donghae hari ini…

.

Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya sejenak, di hembuskannya nafas itu secara perlahan, menyiapkan segalanya, segala konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya kalau memang dia harus menerima atu menolak pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini.

.

"Hyukkie…"

.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran…

.

Chup~

.

Donghae terbelalak, merasa semua ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Dan tentu saja dia tak ingin bangun kalau memang ini hanya sebuah mimpi yang amat sangat indah…

.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, sehingga Eunhyuk dengan begitu nekat mencium bibir Donghae, walaupun sekilas, pipinya merona sempurna, membuatnya tampak begitu cantik. Terlihat kini Donghae meraba bibirnya, yang baru saja di cium oleh Eunhyuk…

.

"Hae-ah, kurasa itu sudah merupakan jawaban bagiku. Jangan bilang kau tak mengerti" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, melihat tingkah autis Donghae, yang entah mengapa masih sibuk meraba bibirnya… mungkin masih merasa ini semua sebuah mimpi…

.

"Hae-ah.." Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Donghae berulangkali, dan membuat Donghae tersadar…

.

"Boleh minta lagi Hyukkie, rasanya ini mimpi"

.

Pletak~

.

"Pikir sendiri, apa ini sebuah mimpi…!" Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Donghae, dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae…

.

"_Oh GOD_…! BUKAN MIMPI…!"

.

Sadar sudah ditinggal oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae segera berlari mengejar Eunhyuk, yang kini berjalan dengan kesal.

.

"_CHAGIYA_, JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU….!"

.

.

_**Cinta, seperti candu, memabukkan… sekaligus menyenangkan~**_

.

.

"_Anneyong_, bisakah saya menemui Sungmin?" Ucap seorang namja tampan yang entah mendapat keberanian darimana, kini mendatangi rumah _yeoja_ yang sudah merebut hatinya.

.

"Kau teman Sungmin anak muda?" Balas namja tua, yang tak lain adalah _appa_ dari _yeoja_ ayang akan di temuinya, Sungmin.

_._

_Namja_ itu membungkuk hormat "_Nde ahjussi, chonun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida, bangeupsimnida_"

_._

_Namja_ itu menangguk datar, "Baiklah, tunggulah disini dulu Kyuhyun-_sshi_, aku akan panggil Minnnie sebentar"

.

"_Ah nde, gamsahamnida ahjussi_"

.

Sedetik kemudian _namja_ tua yang adalah _appa_ Sungmin melangkahkan kaki meningalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu, dan beranjak pergi ke kamar putri tersayangnya.

.

Tok..tok…tok…

.

"_Nde_, masuk saja, gak di kunci kok…" Sahut dari sang pemilik kamar,

.

Cklek~

.

"Minnie-ah, ada temanmu datang _chagie_"

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, seingatnya dia tak ada janji apapun dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sungmin berpikir sebentar "Siapa _appa_?"

.

Sang _appa_ tersenyum manis, dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, _appa_ Sungmin membelai rambut indah Sungmin dengan sayang "Turunlah _chagie_, kau akan tahu nanti, sepertinya dia baik, ahh… sudahlah,,, dan ingatlah, ganti baju dulu, kau tak mungkin menemuinya dengan memakai piyama kelincimu ini kan?"

.

Mendengar ucapan appanya, Sungmin menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Memang kenapa dengan piyama kelinciku _appa_, ini kan lucu"

.

Appa Sungmin tertawa pelan "Mana bisa kau menemui seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian yang seperti ini _chagie_, cepat ganti sana"

_._

_Appa_ Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin..

.

"Huft, siapa sih….padahal hari ini aku ingin tidur" Dan dengan berat hati, Sungmin mengganti piyamanya.

.

.

Di ruang tamu Keluarga Lee,,

.

"Lamanyaaaaaaaa~" Gerutu Kyuhyun berlebihan…

.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat _yeoja_ dengan pakaian casual, dengan shirt pink dan celana pendek berbahan _jeans_, namun dengan pakaian sesederhana itu tetap membuat _yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_…kau kah?" Ucap Sungmin terkejut, sungguh dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa _namja_ yang mencarinya ini begitu nekat datang ke rumahnya.

.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan keberadaan Sungmin yang menurutnya cukup mengejutkan, dilihatnya penampilan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, satu kata dalam batin Kyuhyun '_Perfec_t, pas sekali dengan tujuan aku mengajaknya, Minnie-ah, _you look so damn cute_….'

.

Sesegara mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap wajar, dan mulai tersenyum menyapa Sungmin "Minnie-ah, _anneyong_… _kajja_, kita jalan-jalan, hari begitu cerah…"

.

"Tapi, aku sed… Yak…! Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan tanganku…!" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ocehan .

.

Sungmin, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, dan membawanya ke arah mobilnya yang terpakir manis di depan halaman rumah Sungmin.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bagaimana tidak, di saat dia begitu malas keluar rumah. Seorang _namja_ dengan seenaknya menyeretnya dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang kini begitu terlihat serius mengemudi mobil sportnya.

.

'Tampan….' Ups.. sepertinya, otak Sungmin mulai mengalami kerusakan, mana ada setan tampan… #BenerOppa~#DimutilasiSparKyu~

.

"Aku memang tampan Min, tapi tak perlu memandangku _intens _begitu" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin yang makin sebal dengan kenarsisannya.

.

"Cih…. PDnya…."

.

Mereka diam selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun sesekali tersenyum melihat raut muka sebal Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin begitu ingin menanyakan tujuan mereka. Namun mati-matian Sungmin menahan dirinya, dan memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya, dengan kata lain, diam…

.

"Nah, sudah sampai , _kajja_ keluar Min…"

.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dengan malas, dia langkahkan kakinya dengan gontai mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Namun saat mereka sudah tiba di sebuah tempat yang memang menjadi tujuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganga, matanya menatap liar keadaan di sekitar tempat itu. Sungmin begitu terkejut dengan semua ini, sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar senang, bibirnya mengulum senyuman yang begitu manis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya begitu lega, dia berhasil, berhasil membuat Sungmin kagum padanya…

.

"Indahnya…" Hanya kata itu yang sanggup Sungmin ungkapkan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya..

.

"Tempat ini memang begitu indah Min, dengan adanya dirimu, membuat tempat ini semakin terlihat indah dan cantik…"

.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin, bermaksud mengajak Sungmin untuk bersama-sama menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ini.

.

Sungmin menatap ragu uluran tangan Kyuhyun, di tatapnya lekat manik mata Kyuhyun yang begitu menyiratkan.. ketulusan. Senyum manis bertengger di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar perlahan Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun…

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, indah… sungguh perasaan ini begitu indah… digenggamnya tangan Sungmin dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan kehangatan ini. Sungmin tersenyum manis….

.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi, jeongmal gomawo_…." Sungmin mengayunkan tangan mereka, berjalan, melintasi kebun bunga yang begitu indah, penuh dengan warna warni, sungguh keindahan Tuhan, benar-benar tersaji di hadapan meeka kini.

.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih Min, aku sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak aku mengetahui tempat ini. Dan ku mohon, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, dan mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin.

.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, sesekali menyapa para petani bunga yang tanpa sengaja bertemu mereka. Semua orang menanggap mereka sepasang kekasih, wajar.. mengingat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama, sesekali terlihat mereka saling menggoda dan bercanda.

.

Entah sejak kapan kehangatan dua insane itu tercipta, perasaan saling membutuhkan begitu menyekat ruang hati mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari cinta begitu membuncah di hati, melingkupi perasaan tulus dan menggelora secara bersamaan. Cinta, begitu indah….

.

Mereka berjalan semakin jauh, sesekali terlihat Sungmin berhenti, mengurut kakinya yang terasa pegal. Kyuhyun terlihat membantu Sungmin berjalan, hingga mereka menemukan sebuah bukit kecil, yang begitu terasa pas untuk beristirahat.

.

"Hahhhh~ capeknya…." Sungmin memijat kakinya yang terasa begitu pegal, dahinya mengerenyit, merasakan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa nyeri.

.

Melihat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak tega. Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Sungmin, menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang masih sibut memijat. Perlahan tangannya kini yang memijat kaki Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin mengerjap heran, namun membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap memijatnya. Sungmin tersenyum, begitu menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah pemuda yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, begitu menjaganya, dan begitu membuatnya luluh dengan mudah…

.

"Kyu…."

.

"_Nde…wae_ Minnie-ah?"

.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua Kyu..?"

.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang lurus ke arah Sungmin, sekejap kemudian Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya "Kau begitu ingin mendengar jawabanku Min? apa kau siap dengan jawaban yang akan aku berikan Min?"

.

Sungmin heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Mengapa harus takut dengan jawabanmu?"

.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut hitam milik Sungmin dengan sayang "Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi setelah mendengar jawabanku Min…"

.

Sungmin mengerut kesal, dia merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan "Kau berbelit sekali Kyu, tinggal jawab, apa susahnya sih"

.

Melihat _aegyo_ Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat Kyuhyun mencubit kecil pipi _chubby _milik Sungmin "Kalau begitu, kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kau siap dengan jawaban yang akan aku berikan Min?"

.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias "_Nde_ aku siap, cepat katakan saja Kyu…."

.

Kyuhyun berdiri, merapikan kemejanya sebentar. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah, gugup, dan…. Takut. Yah… diakui oleh Kyuhyun, mengungkapkan kata cinta pada _yeoja_ imut nan manis yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Cinta sudah melingkupi hatinya sejak pertama bertemu dengan _yeoja_ imut ini, salahkanlah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan bayangan Sungmin dari benaknya, atau ini semua salah Sungmin, yang selalu hinggap di pikiran Kyuhyun, entahlah…. Tak pernah dia merasa setulus ini sebelumnya, Sungmin merubahnya, Sungmin membuatnya begitu menyadari arti sebuah cinta dan ketulusan. Kyuhyun berjanji, apabila Sungmin menerimanya, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan Sungmin seperti kekasih-kekasih terdahulunya. Dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun begitu serius dengan _yeoja_ manis di depannya saat ini, Lee Sungmin..

.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan ingin lepas dan berlari dari tempatnya. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin…

.

'Cantik.. Ya Tuhan, sungguh cantik dan manis makhluk yang kau ciptakan ini Tuhan… Ku mohon dengarkan aku Tuhan. Aku tahu aku adalah umatMu yang jarang sekali menghadapmu dengan ketulusan. Namun kali ini aku memohon Tuhan, buatlah umatMu yang cantik ini menjadi milikku. Dan aku akan berjanji, untuk menjaganya selamanya….'

.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, Aku begitu mencintaimu Lee Sungmin sampai dada ini terasa begitu sesak. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku Min?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

Wkakakakak….. author kembali, jeng…jeng…jeng….

.

Ya ampun nih chap adalah chapter terpanjanggggg~ yang pernah aku buat.. habis, aku udah gak sabar pengen mereka semua jadian…. Hahahah.. #DigepalakinReaders~ dan lagi, mungkin, yah mungkin aku bakal hiatus agak lama.

.

Tapi sebelum hiatus.. #PadahalSelamaIniJugaUdahNgil ang# aku bakal rilis FF baru aku, hahaha.. #dibekep…#

.

Tunggu ajah tar sorean ato malemnya atau besoknya #Pletak~, bagi yang tertarik, hehehe…. :-P tapi tuh FF, FF remake dari novel n film klasik gitu. Tapi namanya juga remake jadi gak sama-sama amat ceritanya, tapi intinya tetep sama lah…

.

Oya, Jeongmal mianhe, kalau jadinya membosankan karena kepanjangan, habis bingung mau di cut dimananya, hehehe…

.

Aishhh~ tadinya mau HaeHyuk duluan lho yang jadian, tapi gak tau kenapa malah jadi YeWook dulu, anehh…. #DitimpukinReadersPakeGalon..

.

Jeongmal mianhe lagi ya readersdul semuanya, updatenya begitu lama… #Bow~

.

.

Waktunya bales-bales repiu~

.

imelia: andai chingu tau betapa menderitanya saya bkin part SiBum, secara Kibum kan suami saia.. #DitendangKuda~.. nih udah lanjut, repiu lagi yah.. Gomawo.. ^^

.

Kim rye Eun: Seru, masak sih..? #gakyakin~ … nih udah di lanjut, moga gak ngebosenin, repiu lagi nde.. gomawo.. ^^

.

wonniebummie: waduh chingu, anda mau membunuh saya perlahan klo minta SiBum momennya di banyakin, hikz~ #NangisDarahPeyukKibum~.. Nih dah di lanjut, repiu lagi yah, gomawo...^^

.

ressijewelll: yang dipikirin hyuk yahhhh~ #PoseMikir~… bukan chingu, Kibum mah ngarep saya kawinin,,, _ #MintaDimutilasi~.. gomawo, repiu lagi yupzz.. ^^

.

cherrizka980826: heheh… gak akn aku bkin pisah kok, kan dengan rela hati Minnie menyerahkan diri pada author yg unyu ini.. #DideathglareKyupil~ …..repiu lagi yah, gomawo..^^

.

mitade13: maunya sih Min, dijodohin sama saya, hehehhe… Gomawo…^^

.

SSungMine: gak ko, nih dah di lanjut chingu, repiu lagi nde..^^

.

dwiihae: mereka unyu kan,,,, #NoelChingu#Ditendang~.. nih dah lanjut, repiu lagi yah.. gomawo..^^

.

audrey musaena: Hehehhe, yang penting udah update lan chingu, nah repiu lagi yah.. gomawo..^^

.

fariny: nde, nih lanjutannya, gomawo..^^

.

clouds1489: changmin di serahin ke author.. #AuthorGuling2~ gomawo..^^

.

minoru: changmin baik kok, makanya author mau dikawini sama changmin #ApadehNihOrang~.. gomawo..^^

.

Felia: Nde, gomawo, nih dah di lanjut..^^

.

leeminjifishy: aihh, jgn berlebihan chingu tar kepala saia jadi gede ngalahin kepalanya yeye oppa, #DirebusClouds~, gomawo nde, di repiu lagi yah..^^

.

AranciaChru: cepet luluh, wkwkwk~ aku sih cuma pengen nih FF jalan ceritanya kyk kehidupan biasa ajah, gak kyk di sinetron yg konfliknya banyak, hehe.. yah sebisa mungkin aku bkin lebih fluffy lah, konflik pasti ada, tapi gak berat2 kok,,, apalagi aku pengennya mereka cepet nikah, nah mungkin waktu nikah itu, jln ceritanya jadi lebih lambat lagi,, HanChul, tar mereka muncul lagi kok, yah maklum lah main castnya cuma 4couple, jadi lebih focus kesitu dulu..#NgemengApaDehGue~… gomawo nde udah baca, repiu lagi yah..^^

.

Nah bales repiu udah kelar, adkah yang ketinggalan, mian nde~.. nah cekalang waktunya aku minta lepiu lagi yah chingudeul cemuanya, gomawo,,,,,,,,,,,,,,^_^


	8. Chapter 8, Nothing Spoken

Author: Aida Fitri R. Fara Diba a.k.a Sung Hye Ah

.

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

.

Genre: Romance (?), Hurt, Comfort, Little angst, Friendship

.

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p, chap ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.

Summary: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN Are MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

.

.

_**CHAPTER 7**_

.

.

Drap~Drap~Drap~

.

"Chullie-ah, _chakkaman_, kumohon jangan lari, aishhh~" Seorang _namja_ tampan itu mengusap kasar wajah tampannya, dia begitu kesal, amat sangat kesal terhadap perilaku pujaan hatinya itu. Apa salahnya, sehingga _yeoja_ cantik itu tak bisa dia taklukan.

_._

_Yeoja_ cantik yang berlari itu segera berhenti, mendengar tak ada lagi suara derap kaki namja yang mengejarnya, seringai kecil muncul di wajah cantiknya, rambut panjang bergelombangnya tersibak begitu indah saat dia menoleh ke belakang.

.

"Jinki-ah, sudah kukatakan, aku jatuh cinta pada _namja_ lain, seharusnya dengan alasan ini, kau bisa memutuskan pertunangan kita, yang kau tahu sedari awal aku tak menyetujuinya…!" Kasar, sarkatis, dan kejam, _yeoja_ ini begitu tak menghiraukan perasaan tunangannya yang seketika hancur lebur mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ cantik bernama Kim Heechul.

.

Yah, dia tahu, dan dia sadar sepenuhnya, hati _yeoja_ itu tak pernah sekalipun terukir namanya walaupun setitik, tak pernah, dan tak akan pernah. _Namja_ tampan itu meremas dadanya pelan, sakit, sungguh perasaan hancur ini memang sudah dia prediksikan, tapi dia tak berharap secepat ini. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk meraih walaupun sedikit hati _yeoja_ cantiknya itu. Nihil.. dia tahu akhir seperti ini, sangat tahu…

.

Senyum lembut terukir manis di bibir sang _namja_ bernama Lee Jinki itu, matanya memandang teduh mata bulat Heechul "_Arraseo_ Chullie-ah, _arraseo_.. aku rasa sudah cukup rasa sakit ini, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita, aku akan berbicara pada kedua orang tua kita. Berbahagialah setelah ini Chullie-ah~"

.

Heechul tersenyum sinis "Bagus, aku tunggu saat itu.." Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata pendek itu, _yeoja_ menawan itu melangkah dengan anggun, pergi meninggalkan mantan tunangannya dengan luka yang begitu menganga, yang entah kapan luka itu akan sembuh..

.

.

Klik~

_**.**_

"_**Yeobseyo"**_

.

"_Yeobseyo_..Hankyung-ah, _jeongmal gomawo_ untuk bantuannya"

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Tidak masalah, tapi..apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lakukan Chullie-ah, jujur saja aku jadi tidak enak"**_

.

Setetes air mata jatuh di mata Heechul "Aku yang lebih tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Hankyung-ah, hikz… sungguh, dia adalah _namja_ tergigih yang pernah aku kenal, aku tahu memang, aku bahkan sadar, aku tak pernah mencintainya, tapi akan lebih baik kalau seperti ini"

_._

"_**Chullie-ah, uljima nde"**_

.

"Hikz.. aku memang tak pernah mencintainya Han, aku memang tak pernah perduli padanya, tapi aku begitu menyayanginya layaknya seperti _oppa_ku sendiri, dia adalah pengganti _oppa_ku. Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya terlalu dalam, dan lagi setelah aku tahu ada seorang _yeoja_ yang begitu mencintainya, maka dengan tekad itu aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. _Mianhe_, aku jadi melibatkanmu Han"

_**.**_

"_**Annio, nan gwenchana, kita teman Chullie sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu"**_

.

Heechul mengusap mata indahnya yang masih setia dialiri air mata "Aku begitu berhutang padamu Han, bagaimana kalau makan siang besok aku yang traktir"

_**.**_

"_**Ehmmm~ Baiklah, di café dekat kampus sepertinya lumayan Chullie"**_

.

"Aishh~ kau ini, aku yang traktir mengapa kau yang menentukan tempatnya, anehh… baiklah, makan siang, kita bertemu disana. _Anneyong_ Han"

_**.**_

"_**Hahahaha… nde anneyong Chullie sayang"**_

.

"Yak..! Berhentilah menggombal Han..!"

_**.**_

"_**Arra, tutuplah telponnya Chullie, kita berdua akan ada jadwal mengajar bukan"**_

.

"Baiklah, kau benar"

.

Klap~

.

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat, senyum lembut nan manis terukir indah di bibir mungil nan merah merona miliknya "Minyoung lebih membutuhkanmu Jinki-ah, kumohon lupakan aku"

.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area Fakultas Kedokteran, yah dia memang sengaja bekerjasama dengan Hankyung untuk membuat Jinki cemburu dan mau melepaskannya, dengan berpura-pura mesra di ruang Hankyung.

.

Heechul memasuki mobil mewahnya, dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Fakultas Hukum, yah setidaknya dia harus tetap _professional_ sebagai seorang dosen. Dan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi tadi, dia hanya berharap apa yang dilakukannya memang sudah seharusnya,,

.

Semoga saja…

.

Sedangkan Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas, tak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa perasaan bahagia karena Heechul putus dengan tunangannya membuatnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Heechul. Sedari awal Heechul begitu menarik di matanya, yeoja cantik, cerdas, dan elegan. Begitu susah _namja_ menolak pesona seorang Kim Heechul, dan Hankyung salah satunya.

.

"Hemm… sepertinya aku sekarang sudah bisa mendekatinya" Hankyung bergumam lirih, dan memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas yang menjadi jadwal mengajarnya.

.

.

_**Cinta itu egois~**_

_**.**_

_**Namun alangkah lebih baiknya, kalau kita bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai hidup dengan kebahagianya~**_

_**.**_

_**Ikhlas dan yakin, bahwa cinta yang akan menghampiri kita, di saat kita membutuhkannya~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di kelas D~

.

"_MWOYA_…?!"

.

"Aishhh~ Minnie, berhentilah berteriak,,, kalau aku tuli kau mau bertanggung jawab?!" Seorang _yeoja_ manis nan hiperaktif meringis ngeri mendengar teriakan teman imutnya, dia menggosok telinganya dengan kasar berharap dengung suara sahabat imutnya tak meninggalkan bekas di telinga indahnya.

.

"Huaaaaa~ bagaimana bisa, kau begitu mudahnya menerima lamaran ikan penebar feromon macam Lee Donghae itu Hyukkie…" Mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang begitu keras itu, membuat banyak mata menatap keempat _yeoja_ berstatus _passion grade_ itu.

.

Begitu banyak mata menatap horror ke arah Eunhyuk "Aishh~ kau membuatku menjadi mangsa no.1 penggemar Donghae Minnie, kalau aku mati di tangan mereka, kau adalah manusia pertama yang akan aku hantui..!" Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya, ngambek..

.

Sungmin hanya nyengir "_Mianhe nae_ Hyukkie, aku lupa kalau tuh ikan punya banyak penggemar"

.

Kibum yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suaranya "Kau berlebihan Hyuk, mereka tak akan membuatmu mati, paling hanya masuk rumah sakit dan sedikit lecet dimana-mana" Eunhyuk melotot tajam ke arah Kibum, yang hanya di tanggapi Kibum dengan cengiran polos.

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah, dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah Ryewook yang sejak tadi sibuk menyentuhkan jari-jarinya di _android_ berwarna hitam miliknya "Kim Ryewook, tumben kau sibuk dengan _handphone_mu, biasanya kau lebih memilih membaca buku resep masakanmu di banding _gadget _hitammu itu"

.

Ryewook menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum manis "Hanya sedang smsan dengan _namjachingu_ku"

.

1 detik..

.

2 detik..

.

3 detik..

.

4 detik..

.

5 detik..

.

10 detik..

.

"_MWOYA_?!" Teriak 3 yeoja cantik yang begitu terkenal itu,, seluruh penghuni kelas menatap mereka aneh.

.

"_Nugu _Wookie?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Ryewook sampai-sampai Ryewook menatap marah pada mereka berdua.

.

Kibum hanya cekikikan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu "_Chukkae_ Wookie-ah, siapa _namja_ yang beruntung itu Wookie-ah?"

.

Ryewook tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sekarang berstatus _yeojachingu_ seseorang "Ehhmmmmm~ mau tahu, atau mau tahu banget?" Ryewook tersenyum geli melihat tampang ketiga sahabatnya.

.

"Wookie-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" ucapan ketiga sahabatnya..

.

"Hihihihi… tampang kalian menggelikan, hihihi…" Masih sempatnya _yeoja_ manis nan mungil ini membuat sahabat-sahabatnya penasaran. Sehingga membuat ketiga sahabatnya menatap marah.

.

"_Arra,,arra_,,, _namjachinguku_, tuh lagi di depan kelas" Ryewook melambai riang ke arah sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum manis di depan kelasnya.

.

Ketiga sahabatnya menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu "_OMONA_, SI KEPALA BESAR" Ucap ketiganya kompak.

.

Pletak..pletak..pletak…

.

Jitakan tanpa ampun mendarat di kepala Sungmin, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk "Kalian ini, tak bisakah tak berisik sebentar saja, aishhh.." Ryewook melipat tangannya di depan dada, pose kesal yang begitu imut.

.

Yesung berjalan santai menghampiri Ryewook "_Chagiya anneyong_…"

.

"_Nde anneyong_ Sungie…" Ryewook menjawab dengan riang sapaan _namjachingu_nya.

.

"_Chagie_, nanti sore kita pulang bersama, jangan coba kabur seperti biasanya, _arraseo_"

.

Ryewook memutar bola matanya malas "_Arra,,arra_.. kau sudah mengsmsku sebanyak 10 kali dengan kalimat yang sama Yesungie"

.

Ketiga sahabatnya menatap aneh kedua sejoli yang sedang merasa 'dunia-hanya-milik-berdua'. Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, Sungmin masih betah dengan pose pongo tapi imut miliknya, dan Kibum memutuskan untuk membalas sms Siwon yang sedari tadi diabaikannya karena kesibukan mengintrogasi sahabat-sahabatnya yang baru saja jadian.

.

Bisik-bisik tak enak mulai terdengar ~

.

"_Omona_, pangeran kita sudah diambil oleh bocah kecil Wook-wook itu, hikz…"

.

"Benar, harapan kita hanya tinggal pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon, semoga mereka masih _single_"

.

"Ya Tuhan, dunia benar-benar tak adil"

.

Keempat _yeoja passion grade_ itu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan-ocehan penggemar keempat _namja_ berstatus sama dengan mereka itu, 'benar-benar kurang kerjaan mereka ini'.

.

.

Tuk~tuk~tuk…

.

"Aishh…. apa yang harus aku lakukan…. _paboya_, lalu mengapa saat itu aku menyanggupinya. Aku sudah seperti orang gila memikirkan trik apa yang harus aku lakukan"

.

Tuk~tuk~tuk~

.

"Yak, Kyuhyun PABO..! Kau kira kepalaku ini meja..?! Aishhh~" Sesosok _namja_ tampan itu berteriak sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang entah bagaimana bisa dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan namja tampan berwajah evil, dan dengan tak berdosanya, _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum polos.

.

Kyuhyun mengelus dengan 'tak lembut' rambut teman seperjuangannya, yah,,, kita katakan saja seperjuangan, karena mereka belum bisa juga mendapatkan hati yeoja yang mereka cintai. Apa salah kedua _namja_ tampan ini, apa mereka kurang tampan, kurang kaya, atau malah kurang gila.. #Abaikan~

.

Yah, mereka iri, tentu saja, di saat Yesung, sahabat mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan _yeoja_ yang di cintai. Sedangkan mereka berdua malah terdampar, dan harus memikirkan siasat apa lagi untuk mendapatkan hati dua _yeoja_ cantik itu, Sungmin dan Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat "_Hyung_, argghhh~ aku sudah mengatakannya _hyung_, dan dia belum bisa menerimaku. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ paling aneh yang pernah kutemui _hyung_, aku ini tampan, kau tahu TAMPAN…! Dan mengapa dengan mudah Minnie-ku itu membuatku patah hati" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai berpikir bahwa ketampanannya ternyata tak selalu membawa keberuntungan untuknya.

.

Siwon, _namja_ tampan yang di panggil hyung itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Makanya jangan kePDan, mana mau Sungmin yang manis imut-imut itu mau dengan setan sepertimu Kyu. Dan, tampann.. cih, bahkan aku masih lebih tampan darimu.."

.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas, dan sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi nasib "_Hyung_, kau membuatku makin lesu, memangnya kau sudah diterima oleh si _snow white_mu itu?"

.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya "Hehehehe… belum, dia masih saja berat untuk menerimaku, padahal dia tahu bahwa aku sudah tak bisa mencintai _yeoja_ lain selain dirinya, yah dengan kata lain, kita senasib Kyu"

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama meratapi nasib, Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya di bangku kuliah, sedangkan Siwon memilih untuk membalas sms dari Kibum. Yah, setidaknya Kibum masih mau untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengan Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun… dia benar-benar terlihat tak bersemangat, mengingat kata-kata Sungmin saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, Aku begitu mencintaimu Lee Sungmin sampai dada ini terasa begitu sesak. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku Min?"

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, matanya mengerjap lucu, sedetik kemudian Sungmin melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu, jangan bercanda…." Mulut mungil itu akhirnya bersuara..

.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan kembali meraih tangan mungil Sungmin "Aku serius Minnie, bahkan seribu kali lebih serius saat appa menjadikanku calon CEO di perusahannya"

.

Sungmin gelisah, tak dipungkirinya bahwa pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun membuatnya senang, melayang, dan entah bagaimana hatinya seakan ingin meledak, tapi.. "Kyu, kita bahkan baru kenal, dan kita baru saja dekat. Aku tak mau kau terburu-buru menganggap perasaanmu padaku adalah perasaan cinta"

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya "Mengapa kau tak pernah peka terhadap segala apa yang kulakukan untukmu Min…" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin "Baiklah, aku tak mau berlaku egois terhadapmu. Pikirkanlah dulu Minnie-ah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menunggumu, bahkan sampai saat dimana hatiku akan lelah dan beralih darimu, suatu saat nanti"

.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, sungguh dia tahu bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah perasaan yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun untuknya. Tak mau, tentu saja hatinya tak mau menolak Kyuhyun, hanya saja…. "Kyu, kau tahu, aku baru saja memutuskan pertunanganku dengan seseorang. Aku hanya tak ingin disakiti Kyu, aku harus memastikan bahwa orang yang mencintaiku, benar-benar mencintaiku apa adanya"

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu dalam, menunggu kata-kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin "Kyu… baiklah, akan sangat tidak adil apabila aku menggantungkanmu. Jujur, memang kau merupakan _namja_ yang berlalu lalang diotakku akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin kau memang adalah namja yang diciptakan Tuhan untukku"

.

Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar perkataan Sungmin, dan sekali lagi dia diam, dia ingin mendengar seluruh perasaan yang disimpan Sungmin untuknya "Aku tak menolakmu Kyu, sungguh.. hanya saja, bisakah kau membuatku menjadi seorang _yeoja_ yang 'hanya' bisa melihatmu, menjadi _yeoja_ yang 'hanya' bisa membutuhkanmu, dan menjadi _yeoja_ yang 'hanya' mau dirimu yang berada disisiku. Dan disaat kau bisa membuktikannya padaku, aku tak akan ragu, saat itu juga aku akan menerimamu, tanpa syarat apapun lagi"

.

Entah bagaiamana, mendengar perkataan Sungmin, kepala Kyuhyun begitu saja menangguk. Seakan menerima tantangan Sungmin, tantangan yang sebenarnya tak terlalu susah, namun juga tak mudah.

.

"Aku akan membuktikannya Minnie-ah, untukmu… _believe me_…" Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, membimbing jalan mereka untuk kembali ke rumah mereka yang nyaman.

**.**

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Tringg~

.

Seakan ada bola lampu ada di kepala Kyuhyun. Yah, dia memang menemukan ide untuk menaklukan Sungmin, dan dia berharap triknya kali ini berhasil, namun tak membuat _yeoja_ mungilnya sakit hati.

.

Siwon yang ngeri sedari tadi melihat gelagat aneh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hanya mengedikkan bahu tak perduli.. "Kyu, kuharap kau tak masuk rumah sakit jiwa sepulang kuliah, hentikan senyuman konyolmu itu..!"

.

Bugh~

.

"Yak Hyung, tak perlu melempar buku juga, aishh~ muka gantengku…"Kyuhyun mengusap mukanya dengan kasar dan kesal.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tak melihat Donghae pagi ini, kemana ikan itu?"

.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, entahlah…

.

Drtt~Drtt~

.

"Yeobseyo.."

_**.**_

"_**Siwon-ah, nae.."**_

.

"Ahh~ ikan, boloskah?"

_**.**_

"_**Annio, aku demam Won, bisakah kau sampaikan pada nae Chagie kalau aku sakit?"**_

.

"Chagie, nuguya?"

_**.**_

"_**Nae Hyukkie, Wonnnn~… Aku lupa menyimpan no HP Hyukkie, jadi aku tak bisa menghubunginya"**_

.

"_MWOYA_?"

_**.**_

"_**Aishhh~ berhentilah merusak telingaku SIWON..!"**_

.

"Kau..kau.. jangan katakan kau sudah jadian dengan Eunhyuk-shi"

_**.**_

"_**Nde, memangnya ada yang salah..? cepat sampaikan, dan aku minta tolong padamu, sampaikan padanya, suruh menhubungiku… arraseo…"**_

.

"Aishhh… kau mendapatkannya, hai ikan amis… huaaa… kau mengalahkanku….!"

_**.**_

"_**Aku tak perduli"**_

.

Klik~

.

"Yak..! Aishh…"

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati sikap aneh Siwon saat mendapat telpon dari Donghae, hanya memandang tampang Siwon dengan err~ sedikit jijik.

.

"Kau sakit _Hyung_? mengapa kau berteriak marah pada ikan itu?"

.

Siwon mengalihkan wajah lesunya pada Kyuhyun "_Annio_, kau tahu, ikan amis itu sudah mendapatkan Eunhyuk, sedangkan kita, hahhh…"  
>.<p>

Kyuhyun mendelik "_MWOYA_…?! ini tak adil, aishh…"

.

"Dan bodohnya ikan itu, dia tak tahu nomor HP kekasihnya, ckckck… menyusahkan"

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung bersemangat mendengar perkataan Siwon "_Kajja Hyung_, kita ke kelas para _yeoja_ cantik itu"

.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya sebelah dengan aneh "Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin menemui Minnie-minniemu itu, ya sudah _kajja_"

.

'Dasar tukang gengsi, toh dia semangat juga menemui _snow white_nya' Pikir Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya mengikuti Siwon melangkah menuju kelas Sungmin dan Kibum.

.

.

"Eunghh~" desah kesal _yeoja_ cantik nan _hyperaktif_ itu, entah mengapa dia kesal sejak melihat adegan mesra nan tak tahu malu antara YeWook, membuatnya,,, entahlah,, iri mungkin.

.

Bibir tipisnya berulang kali menggumamkan sebuah nama "Donghae-ah" Lirihnya miris.. "_Oediga_, seharusnya ini menjadi hari pertama kita di kampus sebagai sepasang kekasih…."

.

Sungmin dan Kibum yang melihat gumaman Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, Kibum menepuk bahu Eunhyuk "Hyukkie, kau merindukannya? karena biasanya seingatku, Donghae-shi selalu menemui sebelum kuliahnya berlangsung"

.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu "Entahlah Bummie-ah, aku merindukannya, aneh yah…"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis "Tidak, itu wajar mengingat kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan aku yakin kau iri melihat Wookie dan si kepala besar itu, eoh?"

.

"Heheheh~" Eunhyuk hanya bisa nyegir lucu "Mungkin sa…"

.

"_Anneyonghaseo_,,, princess~"

.

Keterkejutan ketiga yeoja cantik itu membuat kedua namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum bangga 'Muka terkejutnya saja sudah bisa membuatku ingin menciumnya' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati melihat mata bulat Sungmin. 'Ah, Kibummie,,, cepat terima aku, aku tak tahan melihat wajah cantikmu itu' Gumam Siwon yang sebenarnya gak nyambung banget.

.

"Eunhyuk-shi, tadi Donghae menelponku, dan dia memintamu untuk menghubunginya,,,"

.

Eunhyuk merengut lucu "Memangnya dia kemana Siwon-shi?"

.

"Si ikan amis itu sakit, entah mengapa, ahh.. _chukkae_ untuk kalian berdua yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku dan Kyuhyun ikut bahagia" Siwon mengatakannya entah mengapa sambil sesekali melirik Kibum, yang terlihat sedang 'pura-pura' menyibukkan diri dengan buku di mejanya.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dengan _gummy smile_nya "_Gomawo_, aku harap kau cepat menyusul kami, hihihi.." Mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk membuat wajah Siwon dan Kibum memerah "Ah yah, hehehe.. berapa nomor HP si ikan amis itu?"

.

Selagi Siwon sibuk dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa merasa canggung dengan Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbicara "Ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat Ryewook-shi?"

.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, terkesiap "Itu, Wookie sedang bersama Yesung _oppa_" Sungmin menunjuk tempat YeWook sedang bercanda.

.

"Ahhh… iya, aku dengar mereka juga sudah jadian, senang sekali si kepala besar itu" Kyuhyun terlihat acuh dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling kelas Sungmin.

.

"_Nde_,, sepertinya.." Sungmin yang entah mengapa terlihat merasa bersalah, ahh sudahlah…

.

.

"Siwon-ah, kurasa kita harus segera kembali ke kelas, Shindong _Kyosanim_ pasti sudah masuk kelas, seret saja si kepala besar itu" Kyuhyun menatap geli pada Yesung yang masih saja berusaha membuat Ryewook tertawa dengan leluconnya.

.

"Baiklah, Bummie-ah, Sungmin-shi, dan Eunhyuk-shi, kami kembali ke kelas dulu. Ahh yah, Bummie-ah, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tunggulah di _gazebo_ depan kalau aku belum keluar kelas nde…"

.

Kibum tersenyum bahagia "_Nde_, Wonnie…."

.

Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertingkah acuh pada Sungmin, dia tak sekalipun menyapa Sungmin seperti biasanya, dia berjalan begitu angkuh melewati Sungmin begitu saja.

.

Kibum yang melihat gelagat aneh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun bertanya "Minnie-ah, Kyuhyun kenapa yah?"

.

Sungmin yang juga sama tak tahunya, hanya mengedikkan bahu lemah, dan dibalas belaian lembut di bahu Sungmin oleh Kibum, menenangkan..

.

Sungmin mengedarkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, yang sedang menyeret Yesung untuk kembali ke kelas mereka, Yesung terlihat tidak rela, namun Ryewook mendorongnya untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sungmin menggumam sedih…

.

.

"Aku tahu trickmu Kyu, jangan sampai dia yang akan balik mengacuhkanmu…"

.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kecil "Tidak akan _Hyung_, aku hanya ingin dia memperlihatkan perasaannya padaku dengan sendirinya,,,"

.

Yesung yang masih bertampang sedih karena di paksa 'berpisah' dari _yeojachingu_nya, memutuskan untuk bertanya "Memangnya Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan apa?"

.

"RA_HA_SIA…!" Dan kembali Yesung merengut setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Sore harinya…

.

YeWook side..

.

"Lagi-lagi kau menculikku _oppa_, aku sudah bilang, tak usah kau culik, aku bisa menghampirimu sendiri.. kau ini menyebalkan sekali" _yeoja_ itu memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, gara-gara peristiwa 'penculikannya' sekali lagi oleh _namjachingu_nya, padahal dia tadi sedang berbincang seru dengan Eunhyuk mengenai rencana topic sidang semu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk lomba bulan depan.

.

Yesung tersenyum "Sudahlah, itu tugas _Kyosanim_, kau tak perlu memikirkannya"

.

"Tapi _Kyosanim_ meminta kami untuk memberikan bahan pertimbangan tentang topiknya _oppa_, dan kau… aishhh.. ya sudah kajja kita pulang, aku sedang tidak _mood_"

.

"Yak, Wookie _chagie_… hahhh.. kenapa jadi dia yang bersemangat pulang, sampai berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak kakiknya seperti itu, apa tak sakit…. yah, sudahlah…"

.

Dan Yesung memutuskan untuk mengikuti _yeojachingu_nya yang berjalan cukup cepat ke arah parkiran mobil Yesung.

.

"CEPAT _OPPA_,,,! ATAU AKU AKAN BERUBAH PIKIRAN…!"

.

Sekali lagi teriakan Ryewook mampu membuat Yesung berlari, dan sesegera mungkin mengantar Ryewook pulang.

.

.

.

Malam harinya

.

SiBum Side..

.

"_Gomawo_… Wonnie, sudah malam, aku masuk dulu. Segeralah pulang, aku tak mau kau sakit.."

.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan mendaratkan tangan mungilnya untuk membuka pintu mobil Siwon, namun..

.

"_Chakkaman_ Bummie..!" Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Kibum, mencegahnya untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

.

"_Nde._.?" Kibum menoleh terkejut..

.

"Apa..kau belum bisa menerimaku Bummie-ah, bukankah kau sudah tahu seberapa seriusnya diriku?"

.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon erat, dan memebrikan Siwon senyumnya yang begitu menawan "Perlukah sebuah pernyataan cinta dalam sebuah hubungan Siwonnie? Tanpa aku mengatakannyapun seharusnya kau sudah tahu,,,"

.

"_Nde_..? Kau menerimaku?"

.

Kibum menggeleng lemah "Belum,,, aku ingin kita jalani hubungan ini, yah seperti biasanya saja, jujur aku tak ingin ungkapan kekasih sekali lagi, karena aku tak ingin kecewa kembali Wonnie"

.

Raut tampan Siwon tersenyum sedih "Kau ingin menggantungkan hubungan ini Bummie, begitukan maksudmu? Kau hanya ingin mengukur seberapa rasa kesetiaanku padamu, benarkah perkataanku? Lalu kalau kau menganggap aku tak layak, kau akan degan mudahnya meninggalkanku, jawab aku Bummie?"

.

Perih… sungguh.. Kibum bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan apapun saat mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir penuh senyum itu "_Mianhe_ Wonnie, bisakah kau menungguku sekali lagi, aku hanya ingin meneguhkan hatiku untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa aku layak dan pantas untukmu…"

.

Siwon terdiam, tangannya kirinya memegang kemudi mobil dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh Kibum. Air mata Kibum menetes, tangan mungilnya berusaha menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengaliri pipi putih chubby miliknya "Apa kau, sudah lelah menungguku Wonnie?"

.

Satu kalimat keluar dari bibir _cherry_ itu, membuat hati Siwon mencelos, Siwon menolehkan mukanya ke arah Kibum yang kini menatapnya sedih sekaligus takut "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku lelah menunggumu, padahal kau tahu sendiri, bahwa aku sudah memendam perasaanku selama dua tahun lebih Bummie, kau…" pegangan tangannya pada kemudi mobil makin mengerat, membuat buku-buku jemarinya kebas "Masuklah, sudah malam… aku tak mau kau sakit, karenaku lagi…"

.

Kibum mengangkat mukanya, air mata masih setia mengaliri pipinya, hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit. Pikirannya kacau "Hikz… _mianhe_,, aku tahu, aku bahkan tak pantas untuk kau tunggu, aku hanya memohon sedikit lagi Wonnie, sedikit kesedianmu untuk menungguku…hikz…"

.

Tak tega, Siwon tak sanggup melihat air mata itu masih mengalir begitu derasnya..

.

Siwon memalingkan mukanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada kedua mata indah Kibum, dan

.

Chu~

.

Chu~

.

Kecupan yang begitu sarat makna cinta mendarat lembut di kedua kelopak mata Kibum, membuat Kibum semakin deras mengalirkan air matanya. Perasaan bersalah begitu melingkupi hatinya..

.

"Aku mohon, masuklah Kibum, tidurlah… jangan menangis lagi, aku begitu mencintaimu. Air mata ini terlalu berharga, jangan kau buang sia-sia hanya untuk diriku. Jangan pikirkan lagi, kumohon,,"

.

Siwon menyeka air mata yag masih setia menetes itu, dan sekali lagi mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya ke arah kening Kibum, lama.. kecupan itu begitu lama.

.

Sreett~

.

Siwon menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya, 'Ya Tuhan, jangan buat diriku menjadi penjahat untuknya. Aku begitu mencintainya, dengan seluruh kesungguhan hatiku, Kau yang Maha Tahu Tuhan.. Sabarkanlah hatiku, dan buatlah diriku dapat meraihnya dengan utuh'

.

Kibum mengeratkan pelukan mereka,,, Hangat….

.

"Kumohon Bummie, jangan menangis lagi… masuklah, dan pastikan dirimu tak memikirkan permasalahan kita ini. Besok pagi, aku akan menjemputmu, _arraseo_…."

.

Kibum hanya mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Siwon "_Arraseo_,,,,"

.

Dan Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan membimbing Kibum menuju pintu rumah megah milik yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu. Melambaikan tangan sejenak, dan pergi meninggalkan segala kepedihan.

.

Haruskah sekali lagi dia bersabar demi yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu, 'Tuhan mohon kuatkan umatmu ini….'

.

"Siwonnie, _mianhe… jeongmal mianheyo_….."

.

.

.

Other place..

.

HaeHyuk side,,,

.

"Donghae-ah,,, bagaimana bisa kau sakit setelah kita jadian, kau tak asik sekali…." _Yeoja_ ramping nan cantik itu terlihat berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya, sambil menggenggam _android_ putih kesayangannya. Ternyata _yeoja_ itu sedang sibuk menelpon kekasihnya yang baru sehari..

_**.**_

"_**Mianhe Hyukkie chagie, entah mengapa setelah kau menciumku kemarin, aku langsung merasa suhu tubuhku naik, dan akhirnya aku demam deh…"**_ Alasan yang begitu konyol diungkapkan oleh sang kekasih yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itu.

.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli mendengar alasan namjanya jatuh sakit "Hihihi… _arraseo chagiya_, jadi kalau begitu kau tak usah menciumku saja, atau aku tak usah menciummu, daripada kau sakit,,,"

_**.**_

"_**ANDWEEEEE~"**_

.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan _android_nya karena teriakan Donghae "Aishh.. kau kira aku tuli, tak usah berteriak, aku mendengarnya… makanya, jangan asal memberi alasan untuk sakitmu itu, mengakulah.. apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sore Hae-ah?"

_**.**_

"_**Heheheheh… aku menemani tetangga sebelah rumah yang masih anak-anak bermain Hyukkie, kau tahu kan kalau aku suka dengan anak kecil"**_

.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas "Memangnya kau bermain apa Hae?"

_**.**_

"_**Bermain hujan-hujanan Hyukkie, kemarin sore kan hujan chagiya…"**_ terdengar nada bicara yang begitu riang dari mulut Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk sekali lagi merutuki sifat polos kekasih barunya.

.

'Dia ini anak kecil yang sok jadi _playboy_ ternyata' pikir Eunhyuk "Pantas saja Hae….. lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

_**.**_

"_**Aku sudah baikan chagie, besok aku mungkin sudah masuk kuliah, tapi kau jangan-jangan dekat denganku dulu, aku masih sakit, arra…."**_

.

"Aku senang tak harus dekat denganmu Hae…"

_**.**_

"_**Yak…! Kau ini kekasihku, masak tak mau dekat denganku sih…"**_

.

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan kekasihnya "Kau memang merepotkan Hae, sudahlah.. sekarang kau harus tidur, minum obat dan makan jangan lupa agar cepat sembuh. Kau mau kita terus berjauhan hanya karena kau sakit.."

_**.**_

"_**Tentu saja tidak Hyukkie, baiklah.. aku tidur dulu sayang… kau juga istirahatlah, jangan pikirkan rasa kesepianmu, kau masih memilikiku…"**_

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, walaupun Donghae dengan pasti tak mengetahuinya "_Nde_ hae, _jaljayo_…"

**.**

"_**Jaljayo chagiya**_**…"**

.

Klik…

.

"Hahh.. aku memang selalu kesepian Hae, tapi setelah ada dirimu, tak lagi.. _Gomawo_ Hae-ah, _jeongmal_.. Hem.. aku harus terlihat cantik besok… tidur Hyukkie, ayo tidur…." Eunhyuk mulai merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di atas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya…

.

"_Umma, appa_, Donghae-ah… _nan bogoshippoyo_~"

.

Drrrtt..drrtt..

.

Eunhyuk merasakan getaran halus dari _gadget_ kesayangannya, ternyata sebuah pesan terpampang,,,

_._

_From: IkanKu ^_^_

'_Chagiya, jangan memikirkanku terus, tidurlah.. :-P'_

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah, dan mulai membalas pesan dari Donghae..

_._

_To: IkanKu ^_^_

'_PD sekali, aku sedang tak memikirkanmu kok,, sudahlah, kita baru saja mengobrol Hae, aku ingin kau cepat sembuh'_

.

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya, sembari menunggu pesan balasan dari sang kekasih..

_._

_From: IkanKu ^_^_

'_Chagiya, neomu saranghae.. aku akan sembuh dan menemani selamanya, itu janjiku Hyukkie, kau tahu itu.. aku pastikan, denganku kau tak akan merasa kesepian. Ya sudah, jaljayo yeobo /'_

_._

_._

Sedangkan di kamar Donghae

.

Donghae berbaring lemah sembari membaca sebuah pesan balasan dari sang kekasih..

_._

_From: Nae Hyukkie 3_

'_PD sekali, aku sedang tak memikirkanmu kok,, sudahlah, kita baru saja mengobrol Hae, aku ingin kau cepat sembuh'_

.

Donghae tersenyum manis, dia tahu kekasihnya walaupun terlihat cuek, tetapi Eunhyuknya adalah _yeoja_ yang begitu pengertian terhadapnya, dia begitu yakin Eunhyuk mengkhawatirkannya. Terlihat dari percakapan mereka di telpon tadi.

.

Dengan perlahan Donghae membalas pesan Eunhyuk..

_To: Nae Hyukkie 3_

'_Chagiya, neomu saranghae.. aku akan sembuh dan menemani selamanya, itu janjiku Hyukkie, kau tahu itu.. aku pastikan, denganku kau tak akan merasa kesepian. Ya sudah, jaljayo yeobo /'_

.

Donghae tersenyum puas "Heheheh… _nae yeobo_, manis sekali, dan terdengar cocok, hahahah…"

Nyut~

.

"Aishh.. kepalaku pusing, euh~ mengapa sakit ini tak membiarkan aku bahagia sedikit sih, aku kan hanya tertawa, mengapa harus pakai pusing segala…" Donghae memijit kepalanya yan tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

.

Drrtt..drrtt..

.

Donghae segera membuka pesan dari _yeoja_nya..

_From: Nae Hyukkie 3_

'_Yeobo?! Yak, jangan bercanda IKAN AMIS..! Sudah sana tidur, jaljayo nae fishy… chu~"_

.

Blushh~

.

Muka Donghae memerah, entah mengapa membaca pesan Eunhyuk membuat aliran darahnya mengumpul di kedua pipinya yang tirus.

.

"Aishh~ aku seperti yeoja saja.."

.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk tidur segera, agar dia bisa segera pulih untuk kuliah esok hari dan yang terpenting dia bisa kembali berada di samping yeojanya, Lee Hyukjae..

.

.

_**Perhatian adalah salah satu bentuk kecil wujud sebuah cinta..**_

_**.**_

_**Seacuh apapun engkau, tak akan tega membiarkan seseorang yang kau kasihi terpuruk..**_

_**.**_

_**Sehancur apapun perasaanmu, tak akan tega membiarkan seseorang yang kau cintai terjatuh..**_

_**.**_

_**This is love**_**,,,, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

YeWook side..

.

"_Chagie_, sudah sampai rumah tuh" Yesung membelai kepala Ryewook dengan sayang, bermaksud membangunkan sang kekasih dengan lembut.

.

"Eungghh… sudah sampai yah, _mianhe oppa_, sepertinya ku selalu ketiduran saat pulang kuliah.." Ryewook tersenyum manis, sambil sesekali mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

.

Yesung tersenyum pengertian "Tak apa sayang, kau pasti lelah.. masuklah Wookie, dan segeralah istirahat, _jaljayo chagiya_"

.

Yesung membawa tangannya ke arah belakang kepala Ryewook dan menariknya lembut menuju bibirnya, mengecupnya lama, menyalurkan segala rasa sayang yang masih begitu hangat untuk dirasakan. Ryewook tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, menikmati segala perlakuan manis dari kekasih barunya, walaupun terkadang begitu menyebalkan, namun bagi Ryewook Yesung adalah seseorang yang terbaik untuknya. Yang dapat menghilangkan segala kesedihannya, dan..

.

PLAKK~

.

PLAKK~

.

Suara tamparan itu membuat Ryewook dan Yesung menolehkan kepalanya mencari asal suara. Mata Ryewook terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang terjadi di depan rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya terlihat saling menampar, di depan halaman rumah megahnya, walaupun para tetangga tak mendengar pertengkaran keduanya, namun anak semata wayang mereka menyaksikannya dengan derai kesedihan yang tak terperih.

.

"_Umma…appa_…"

.

Air mata itu kembali menetes dari mata bulat Ryewook, Yesung menarik Ryewwok dalam pelukannya, menghindari mata indah itu dari segala kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan untuk _yeoja_ mungil itu.

.

"Hikz…_umma_, _appa._. apa yang terjadi _oppa_, kumohon lepaskan aku, hikz…"

.

Yesung membelai rambut Ryewook dengan hati-hati "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka Wookie. Dekaplah aku Wookie, jangan lihat apapun dulu, menangislah sayang, aku disini…"

.

Suara teriakan terdengar begitu menyakitkan telinga Ryewook, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dia tahu, _appa_ dan _umma_nya sedang bertengkar, dan dia begitu tahu apa penyebabnya. Ryewook maki mendekap erat tubuh Yesung, tangisan pilunya membuat hati Yesung berdenyut sakit, sakit melihat orang terkasihnya tersiksa oleh perbuatan orang tuanya sendiri.

.

"_Opp_a…" Ryewook mendongakkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan di depan mata Yesung.

.

"_Waeyo_ sayang…?" Yesung mengecup kening Ryewook sayang…

.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini _oppa_, kemanapun, aku sedang tak ingin berada di rumah ini…"

.

Yesung tersenyum sedih, dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya "_Arraseo_…"

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa biru langit…

.

"_Mianhe_ Ming,_ jeongmal mianhe_.., aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, namun entah mengapa hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otakku untuk membuatmu melihatku.."

_._

_Namja_ itu bergumam sedih saat mengingat betapa hancur hatinya melihat yeoja yang dicintainya memandangnya sedih. Dia tak punya pilihan lain, dia harus melakukannya, untuk membuktikan bahwa Sungmin mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya..

.

Dia sebenarnya juga merasa aneh, akankah Sungmin dengan mudah menebak isi hatinya, dan mungkin saja Sungmin akan meninggalkannya dengan mudah, mengingat caranya mengacuhkan _yeoja_ imut itu juga terbilang terburu-buru, dan tanpa alasan..

.

Sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik, akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk kembali bersikap biasa esok hari kepada Sungmin. Dan berharap _yeoja_ imut itu memaafkan sikap anehnya hari ini.

.

"Ck~ kau susah sekali kuraih Ming…"

.

.

Sedangkan di kamar Sungmin..

.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, mengapa dia begitu acuh padaku hari ini, memangnya aku salah apa sih….."

_._

_Yeoja_ manis nan imut bernama Sungmin itu mem_pout_kan bibir mungilnya dengan lucu "Huh… Kyuhyun _babo_,,, Kyuhyun _babo_… Kyuhyun _babo_…!"

.

Drrtt..drrtt~

.

"_Yeobseyo_.."

_**.**_

"_**Yeobseyo Ming, apa kau sudah tidur?"**_

.

"Eoh, _nuguya_?"

_**.**_

"_**Ini aku Ming, Kyuhyun…"**_

.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Dingin, entah mengapa suara Sungmin terdengar dingin dan datar..

_**.**_

"_**Maafkan aku Minnie,,,"**_

.

"Untuk apa?" Sekali lagi, suara dingin itu keluar dari bibir _shape 'M'_ Sungmin..

_**.**_

"_**Minnie, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku maksud…"**_

.

"Bukan urusanku Kyuhyun-_shi_, aku tak perduli bahkan saat kau tak terlihat mengenalku sekalipun..!"

.

"_**Jeongmal mianhe.. Minnie, aku tak bermak…"**_

.

Klik..

.

Sungmin mematikan _android_ pinknya secara sepihak, dia belum siap untuk mendengar alasan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit, bukankah dia hanya meminta Kyuhyun membuktikan bahwa hanya pemuda itu yang dibutuhkannya, hanya pemuda itu yang selalu akan berada di dalam pandangannya, bukan mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

.

Tes…tes…

.

"Aishh… mengapa aku sesakit ini, hikz… seharusnya tak kau berikan aku harapan sebesar ini Kyu, aku yang bodoh…" Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak, berharap rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

.

"Hikzz… bahkan aku harus mengakui sekarang, bahwa hanya kau yang memang berada dalam jarak pandangku Kyu, bukan yang lain. Dan di saat kau terlihat tak mengenalku, hatiku sakit, hikzz… mengapa kau buat aku seperti ini Kyuhh~"

.

Sungmin terlihat mengusap berulang kali mata dan pipinya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Begitu pedih hatinya, di saat dia mengharapkan seseorang, mengapa dengan mudahnya sosok itu seakan ingin meninggalkannya dengan segala luka. Sakit… sungguh hanya rasa sakit yang kini dideranya.

.

"Tuhan…. Kumohon redakan rasa sakit ini" lirihnya pilu..

.

.

Di kamar Kyuhyun..

.

"Minnie… _jeongmal mianhe_,,, mulai besok aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi Min, sungguh bodohnya diriku. Ternyata aku memang tak pantas untukmu, kau berhak mengujiku Min, hakmu memang…"

.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan menghias pipi pucatnya, dia bertekad akan selalu berada di dekat Sungmin, sekalipun yeoja manis itu mengacuhkannya. Salahnya memang membuat Sungmin kecewa dan marah, dan dia berjanji untuk selalu berkorban demi perasaan tulusnya pada Sungmin.

.

"Aku akan bertekad untuk selalu berada di dekatmu Minnie, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu merasa pantas memilihku….."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

NB : Kata di cetak italic + Bold, percakapan di telpon. Untuk kata yang dicetak miring, percakapan lewat sms.

.

Hohohoho… akhirnya bisa update, Alhamdulillah yah….

.

Saya tahu, kalau chap ini kurang ani bahkan amat sangat tak memuaskan, saya sadar sesadar-sadarnya kok, hueeeeeeeeeeeeee… #PeyukMingandKibum~

.

Entah kenapa saya miris nulis nih chap, kenapa jadi sedih begini yah,,, ya ampun, maapin author yang lagi labil yah, gara2 di surakin banyak orang buat cari calon suami, padahal mereka belum tau ajah kalo aku udah punya calon, iya kan nae Kibummie.. #NoelKibum#DitendangSiwonkeLuarAngkasa~

.

Ternyata pasangan yang lagi-lagi masih bahagia adalah, jeng..jeng..jeng.. HaeHyuk… author paling susah bikin adegan nangis buat nih couple hiperaktif, maklumin wajah mereka yang gak tau napa bagi author, pasangan ini gak ada sedih-sedihnya mukanya.. #Dibekep~

.

Buat yang nunggu HanChul, pasti masih belum puas juga, aisshhh… saya sebagai author bener2 merasa gagal di chap ini,,,

.

Yupsss~ waktunya bales repiu:

.

meyy-chaan: waduh, kalo SiBumnya di panjangin, jadinya nih epep SiBum dung...,... Nih, udah di lanjut, happy read..^^

.

KyuNa Saranghae: heheh,, maap, klo gak segera di hentikan, tar noh Ff jadinya puanjang bangettt... nih udah, di lanjut, moga2 gak tabah geregetan pengen nabok authornya... :-p

.

Caxiebum: resiko klo authorya udah kerja jadi gini chingu, sering ngilang (?), nih dah lanjut,, happy read..^^

.

mitade13: planningku buat FF ini, lanjut smp gak tau kapan, wkwkwkw.. :-D.. Nih FF bakal panjang banget chingu, cz aku terusin samp hidup mereka after married.. gomawo dah repiu, nih dah lanjut..

.

cherrizka980826 : heheheh... sepertinya setelah baca nih chap aku ngecewain chingu yah, gak tau napa aku selalu mood buat jadiin Kyu setengah menderita, wkwkwkw... #DitabokSparkyu... nih dah lanjut..^^

.

ressijewelll : ne, saya juga sneng udah ada yang jdian, paling gak saya gak di keroyok YWS n HaeHyukShip, tapi bakaln di keroyok KMS n SBS nih.. T^T gomawo nde, repiu again yah..^^

.

AranciaChru : heeeeeee.. punya dedek, masih lama mah ituh... , saya juga pengen, tapi belum tau kapan diwujudinnya,,, #DipelototinSemuaCouple~, nih dah lanjut..^^

.

Felia: maklum authornya kurang eksistensi, jadi begitu bkin kelanjutan nih FF, bawaanya pengen mereka cepet nikah ajah, hehehe... nih uda lanjut..^^

.

Fariny :saya juga KMS akut chingu, tapi semoga chingu gak dendam sama saia yah setelah baca nih chap, hehehe.. #CeburinDiriKeEmpang..,

.

Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol: naaahhhh nih dah di lanjut saengggg..., repiu lagi yah..^^

.

Bales repiunya udah kelar, maap kalo ada yang ketinggalan yah...

.

And the last,,,Mohon REVIEW yg membangun yah, saya lagi butuh banget saran untuk menyempurnakan nih FF… T^T


	9. Chapter 9, Finally

Author: Sung Hye Ah

.

Title: I Think, You Love Me.. ^_^

.

Genre: Romance (?), Hurt, Comfort, Little angst, Friendship

.

Warning: ge_nde_rswitch, abal, gaje, typos bertebaran dimana2 :-p, _cha_p ini keseluruhan pov'nya aku..^^

.

Main cast: KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Other cast: other couple in suju

.

S_umma_ry: kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, n SMEnt, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN, N KYUHYUN Is MINE…! Plak/ di gamparin elf seluruh dunia

.

.

.

.

**_CHA_PTER 8**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Wookie_-ah_, _irreona_…" Yesung mencoba membangunkan _yeoja_nya dengan membelai rambut lembut Ryewook dengan sayang.

.

"Eugh…." _Yeoja_ mungil bernama Ryewook itu me_nde_sah pelan, sambil mengusap-usap matanya, maklum dia baru saja tertidur selama perjalanan.

.

Yesung tersenyum manis melihat gelagat imut _yeojachingu_nya "Maaf sayang aku membangunkanmu, kita sudah sampai…"

.

Ryewook menoleh ke arah luar je_nde_la "_Oeddiga oppa_…?"

.

Yesung mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Ryewook "Nanti kau akan tahu, sekarang ayo kita turun _nae chagiya_…"

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memilih untuk turun bersamaan, Yesung mengga_nde_ng erat tangan mungil Ryewook. Tertawa bersama, seakan ingin melupakan kejadian menyedihkan yang baru saja di alami Ryewook.

.

Yesung memencet bel rumah itu berulang kali, sambil menunggu sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua..

.

Cklek…

.

"_Anneyong ahjumma_…"

.

Sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya yang berbalut gaun tidur yang begitu mewah terlihat bingung sekejap.. "Eh…Yesungie… kau datang, masuklah…"

Yesung tersenyum manis pada sosok cantik yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ryewook hanya tertunduk, bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya di lakukannya.

.

"Eoh… _nuguya_ Sungie?"

.

"Ah.. _mianhe_ _ahjumma_, _joneun_ Kim Ryewook _imnida_, _bangeupsimnida_…" Ryewook membungkukkan badannya sebentar, dan kemudian tersenyum ramah pada sang pemilik rumah.

.

"_Mianhe_ _ahjumma_, mengganggu _ahjumma_ malam-malam begini, aku… aishhh…."

.

Sang ahj_umma_ tersenyum mengerti "Ryewook-ie, _yeojachingu_mu Sungie?"

.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, dan kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Ah.. _nde_ ahj_umma_, bisakah ahj_umma_ memberikan tumpangan kamar untuk Wookie? Hanya untuk beberapa waktu _ahjumma_, kumohon…"

.

Me_nde_ngar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung membuat kedua _yeoja_ itu terbelalak kaget.

.

"_Oppa_,,, tidak perlu, aku bisa menyewa sebuah kamar hotel untuk sementara waktu, akan sangat merepotkan kalau aku numpang di rumah _ahjumma_?"

.

"Hei… Wookie_-ah_, tak apa, _ahjumma_ tak keberatan, _ahjumma_ senang kalau ada yag menemani ahj_umma_ di rumah, ahh.. maaf _ahjumma_ belum mengenalkan diri Wookie, nama ahj_umma_ Jung Jaejong, kau bisa memanggilku Jung _ahjumma_, seperti Sungie…"

.

Yesung tersenyum senang "_Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ _ahjumma_, aku titip Wookie sementara disini. Wookie-ku tak akan merepotkanmu kan _ahjumma_?"

.

Ryewook memukul pelan bahu Yesung me_nde_ngar sang _namjachingu_ menyebut dengan kata kepemilikan yang begitu membuatnya malu.

.

"Tentu tidak Yesungie, ya sudah, kau pulanglah.. Wookie-mu akan aman disini… hahahha…"

.

Yesung membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan mengucap kata terima kasih berulang kali. Ryewook mengantarkan sang kekasih sampai ke depan gerbang rumah itu,,

.

"_Oppa_.. _jeongmal_ _gomawo_…"

.

"_Nde_… itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu Wookie, aku tak mungkin membawamu ke rumahku, akan begitu banyak timbul pertanyaan nantinya… kau aman disini, kau bisa tinggal disini semaumu. _Ahjumma_ku tak punya anak, makanya dia begitu senang kau disini. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik _chagiya_, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan"

.

Greppp~

.

Ryewook memeluk Yesung erat… "_Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ _oppa_… _jeongmal_ _neomu_ _gomawo_…"

.

Yesung mengusap punggung ryewook dengan lembut "_Nde_ _nae_ Wookie… apapun untukmu, aku pulang dulu…"

.

Chu~

.

Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryewook dengan sayang "_Saranghae_…"

.

Ryewook tersenyum senang dan melepaskan pelukannya, sejenak matanya memandang mata teduh Yesung dan tersenyum manis "_Nado_ sarangheyo

_oppa_…"

.

Yesung mengusap rambut Ryewook sebentar dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ryewook.

.

"Aku tak salah memilihmu _oppa_…."

.

Dan Ryewook kembali memasuki rumah Jung _ahjumma_ dengan hati yang begitu lega, setidaknya dia mempunyai waktu untuk menata hatinya terlebih dahulu, menghadapi kenyataan yang entah pahit atau manis, yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

.

.

.

Cklek~

.

"Bummie_-ah_, sudah malam _chagie_ kau belum makan… _kajja_, kita makan dulu, _appa_ sudah menunggu di meja makan…"

_._

_Yeoja_ yang di panggil Bummie itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, dimana sang _umma_ yang begitu mencintainya berdiri sambil tersenyum. Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya "_Umma_ dan _appa_ makan dulu saja, nanti Bummie nyusul, Bummie belum lapar _umma_…"

.

Seulas senyum tulus terlukis di kedua bibir Ny. Kim "Kau tahu Bummie, _appa_ tak suka kalau saat kita makan, semuanya tak berkumpul.. _kajja_, jangan buat _appa_mu cemberut sayang, setidaknya makanlah sedikit demi _appa_…"

.

Kibum menghela nafas sebentar "Ahh.. aku lupa _umma_, ya sudah _kajja_…" Kibum berdiri dan sedikit berlari menuju sang _umma_ yang kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Kibum dengan lembut…

.

"Kurasa anak _umma_, sehabis menangis…?"

.

Kibum bergelayut manja di lengan sang _umma_ "_Annio_.. _umma_ salah…"

.

Ny. Kim tersenyum mengerti "_Umma_, tak pernah salah menilai putri tunggal _umma_ ini. Kau janji, sehabis makan, kau harus menceritakan sesuatu pada _umma_, _arraseo_..?!"

.

Kibum memutar bola matanya lelah "_Arra_.. _arra_.. ishhh _umma_..."

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan, dimana sang _appa_ sudah menunggu dengan senyuman yang begitu terlihat hangat "Ohh.. Bummie sudah turun, _kajja_.. kita makan, _appa_ sudah lapar…"

.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan hening, sesekali candaan terlontar memecah keheningan yang terjadi, Keluarga Kim, keluarga yang begitu hangat, begitu menyenangkan. Hanya satu yang membuat mereka selalu sedih, keadaan penyakit Kibum, yang selalu membuat mereka resah, walaupun itu tak mengurangi kadar sayang mereka pada putri tunggal mereka yang cantik.

.

"_Appa_ selesai… ahh.. Bummie _chagie_, kau sudah _chek up_ bulan ini?"

.

Kibum menangguk pelan, masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang berada di dalam mulut mungilnya "Sudah _appa_, kemarin di antar Siwonnie…"

.

"Siwon, _nuguya_?"

.

"Ahh.. teman Bummie, yang dulu pernah menjaga Bummie, waktu Bummie masuk rumah sakit, _umma_ ingat?"

.

"Ahh.. iya, _namja_ tampan dan atletis itu, itu pacar Bummie..?" tanya sang _umma_, sambil memasang senyum jail untuk Kibum.

.

"Ishh… di bilang itu teman Bummie, bukan pacar…"

.

Sang _appa_ menyahut "_Appa_ ralat, bukan pacar _yeobo_, tapi belum jadi pacar, ahahaha…"

.

Kibum merajut imut "_Appa_…. Lebih baik _appa_ kembali saja ke ruang kerja _appa_, disini _appa_ hanya bikin keributan"

.

"Aih.. putri cantik _appa_, ngambek nih…"

.

Sang _umma_ membelai rambut Kibum yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya "Jangan menyangkal sesuatu yang belum tentu kau tahu itu terjadi atau tidak sayang.. siapa tahu, suatu saat nanti, dia adalah calon pendamping hidupmu kelak. Setahu _umma_, dia _namja_ yang baik, _why not_?"

.

"Ahh… iya.. _mianhe_ _umma_,, bukan maksud Bummie menyangkal, hanya memang belum terjadi. Bummie masih belum bisa _umma_" Kibum menunduk dalam, untuk mencegah air mata yang sepertinya sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

Tuan Kim berdiri di samping Kibum sembari meremas lembut bahu Kibum "Sudah waktunya kau memikirkan orang lain sayang, bukan _Cha_ngmin lagi.. _appa_ tahu, kau masih mencintai _Cha_ngmin, namun _appa_ akan lebih bahagia, kalau kau bisa mendapat seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari _Cha_ngmin"

.

"Pikirkan sayang, _umma_ dan _appa_ hanya ingin ada yang menjagamu selain kami berdua. Bukan kami tak mau menjagamu lagi, tak ada salahnya mulai dari sekarang kau mencari seseorang yang kau anggap dapat melindungimu Bummie _chagie_…"

.

"_Nde_ _appa_, _umma_.. _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ sudah membuat Bummie kuat selama ini. Dan tak pernah lelah mengingatkan Bummie.. aku sayang _umma_ dan _appa_, sangat sayang…."

.

Dan kembali, mereka bertiga berpelukan, menyalurkan segala rasa sayang dan kasih. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain lewat sebuah pelukan hangat, dan tersenyum bersama menghadapi segala cobaan yang merintang di depan mereka.

.

.

Pagi hari..

_._

_Yeoja_ mungil bernama Kibum itu menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya, tangan mungilnya mengucek matanya sebentar, dan menatap ke arah je_nde_la yang telah terbuka sempurna, membiarkan bias sianr matahari memasuki kamar Kibum.

.

"Pasti _umma_, yang membukanya…hoahhmm.."

.

Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan dengan mata yang terkadang sesekali masih terkatup menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya.

.

20 menit kemudian, Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dengan menenteng beberapa buku mata kuliah.

.

"Sayang, sudah rapi, kau ada kuliah pagi yah?"

.

Kibum menyomot _sandwich_ buatan sang _umma_, dan memakannya pelan sambil duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang _appa_. Sang _appa_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja anak semata wayangnya itu "Bummie… manja sekali.. kau tak malu di lihat Siwon?"

.

Mata Kibum yang terkatup sejenak itu, buru-buru membuka matanya lebar "Siwonnie…?! Arghhh…. Yak, Wonnie sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon yang kini sedang duduk manis di samping Ny. Kim.

.

Siwon memakan _sandwich_ yang sama dengan milik Kibum, dan tersenyum manis "Sejak tadi, aku sudah datang sejak kau belum bangun Bummie, dan yang membuka je_nde_la kamarmu adalah aku, kau tak tahu?"

.

Kibum membelalak kaget "_NDEE_?! Aigooo.. berarti kau melihatku tidur…" muka Kibum memerah, dia sangat tahu, bahwa posisi tidurnya selalu buruk. Dan ini mimpi buruk, Siwon telah tahu posisi tidurnya yang buruk, euh,,,

.

"Ahahahha…."

.

Seluruh penghuni meja makan itu tertawa senang melihat wajah mau Kibum, sungguh membuatnya seratus kali lebih imut dan cantik..

.

"Yak…! Jangan menertawaiku… kalian semua menyebalkan…"

.

"Siwonnie, Kibum itu begitu manja, pasti berbeda sekali saat dia di kampus…"

.

Siwon menyahut perkataan sang –calon mertua- _umma_ Kibum dengan senyum puas "_Nde_, dia di kampus begitu dingin, dan jarang sekali tertawa selain dengan sahabatnya _umma_…"

.

Kibum kembali terkaget "_UMMA_…?! Yak, sejak kapan kau memanggil _umma_ku dengan sebutan _umma_, jangan aneh-aneh Siwonnie…"

.

"Nah, Kibumku memang begitu. Semoga kau bisa bersabar dengannya Siwon-_ssi_, aku percayakan anakku padamu selama di kampus…"

.

Me_nde_ngar perkataan sang _appa_, Kibum hanya menunduk malu 'Apa coba maksudnya percayakan' "_Appa_, jangan berlebihan…"

.

"Ahh.. sudah pukul 08.00, _kajja_ Bummie kita segera ke kampus, setengah jam lagi, jam pertama berlangsung" Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk di raih Kibum.

.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon yang telah berdiri di sampingnya "_Kajja_…" Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula "_Umma_, _appa_.. kami berangkat.."

.

"_Nde_… hati-hati di jalan sayang"

.

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar rumah keluarga Kim, meninggalkan kedua orang tua paruh baya, _appa_ dan _umma_ Kibum.

.

"Semoga Siwon bisa menjaga Kibum dengan baik _yeobo_…"

.

Sang _appa_ tersenyum ke arah sang istri "Kau benar sayang, semoga saja… anak kita harus mendapatkan yang terbaik…"

.

Di dalam mobil Siwon

.

Hening…

.

"Ehem… Bummie, masih marah?" Siwon melirik sebentar ke arah _yeoja_ cantik yang berada di kursi penumpang, sebelahnya..

.

"Eung, marah kenapa Wonnie?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, imut… sambil melihat Siwon yang kini menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya.

.

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya pelan "Kukira Bummie marah, karena aku ke rumah dan mengagetkan Bummie seperti tadi pagi…"

.

"Ohhh…. _Nan gwenchana_, sebel sih,,, tapi sedikit, hehehe…"

.

Siwon memandangnya lega., dan sedikit heran dengan tingkah kekanakan yang Kibum perlihatkan hari ini, bahkan nada bicaranya entah mengapa jadi sedikit,, ehem.. manja 'Tapi jadi lebih terlihat cute, hihihi…' pikir Siwon.

.

"Bummie, soal semalam.. _mianhe_.. aku tak akan memaksamu lagi.. maafkan aku yah, aku memang kurang sab…"

.

"_Saranghae_…"

.

Ckittt…. Siwon dengan tidak elitnya mengerem mobil kesayangannya, dan membuat kemacetan secara mendadak, karena dia menghentikan mobilnya mendadak di tengah-tengah jalanan Seoul..

.

"_Nde_…?! Kibummie, kau barusan berkata apa?"

.

Kibum tersenyum manis "Pinggirkan dulu mobilmu Siwonnie _chagie_, baru aku akan mengatakannya lagi"

.

Siwon dengan tergesa-gesa meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan, dan mengeluarkan kepalanya, sembari meminta maaf pada pengguna jalan lainnya, yang telah di buatnya repot di pagi hari ini.

.

Bukan.. ini bukan mimpi kan? Kibum mengatakan cinta padanya.. Siwon yakin telinganya belum tuli saat Kibum memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Chagie_'.. Bahkan Siwon yakin tadi pagi dia sudah mengorek telinganya, berarti…

.

Kibum tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Siwon yang seperti tidak percaya "Ini bukan mimpi Wonnie,, aku memang berkata '_Saranghae_' padamu, jadi apa kau mau menerimaku pangeran Siwon?"

.

Siwon membelalakkan matanya selebar-lebarnya, _unbelievable_, bahkan Kibum yang menembaknya. Sepertinya siwon benar-benar harus ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan telinganya..

.

"Wonnie… kok gak di jawab sih.." Kibum mengguncang tubuh Siwon pelan,,,

.

Greppp…

.

Siwon memeluk Kibum erat, membuat kakinya membentur handrem mobilnya, sakit.. namun dia tak perduli, dia hanya ingin memeluk Kibum, dia terlalu senang pagi ini, bahkan sangat-amat-senang…

.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya Bummie, bukan kau…"

.

Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon erat "Kau sudah melakukannya semalam Wonnie, _saranghae_…"

.

Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kibum dengan amat sangat lembut dan penuh sayang "_Nado_ Bummie, _nado_ _jeongmal_ _saranghae_.. cintaku, sayangku, manisku… kau milikku…"

.

Me_nde_ngar ucapan berlebihan Siwon membuat Kibum terkikik di balik bahu tegap milik Siwon "Hihihi.. _arraseo_.."

.

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka, Siwon menundukkan wajahnya, menyetarakannya dengan Kibum, mengerti maksud Siwon dan berniat menutup mata sebelum…

.

Tiinnnn….

.

"Aishh…"

.

Chu~

.

Siwon mencium kening Kibum kilat,, "Di kening dulu ya Bummie, ada yang menganggu kita, tuh yang di belakang, kita segera ke kampus saja, sepertinya kita terlambat beberapa menit…"

.

Kibum melirik sekilas jam tangannya "Ya ampun Wonnie, kita terlambat 15 menit, _cha_.. cepat ke kampus…"

.

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kampus…

.

Membuat seseorang menjadikan kekasihmu, tak perlu di tempat romantis kan..? Dimanapun, asal bersama dengan orang yang terkasih, akan menjadikan tempat itu, menjadi tempat yang paling romantis, walaupun itu hanya sebuah jalanan Seoul,,,

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Lee…

.

Tiiiinn….tiiinnn….tiinnnn…

.

"Eungh….. siapa yang menyalakan klakson pagi-pagi begini…" _yeoja_ imut itu mengucek matanya perlahan, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang amat sangat berat, mengingat semalaman dia menangis, rasanya begitu enggan untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini.

_._

_Yeoja_ imut itu masih betah berada di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya, matanya masih berusaha menajamkan penglihatan ke arah jam dinding pink yang tergantung manis di atas dinding yang juga bercat warna pink cerah.

.

"Euh… masih jam setengah 7 pagi…"

.

Tiiinnn…. Tiiinnnn…tiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnn….

.

Matanya terbelalak lebar me_nde_ngar bunyi klakson secara ugal-ugalan

.

"Siapa sih… _opp_….."

.

….

.

"MINNIE_-AH_.. _KAJJA_ BANGUN..! TEMANMU MENGGANGGU RUMAH DI PAGI HARI, CEPAT TEMUI DIA…!"

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya me_nde_ngar teriakan _oppa_nya, Zhoumi, 'temannya? _Nuguya_,,,?'

.

"_CHAKKAMAN_ _OPPA_…!"

.

Sungmin membuka je_nde_la kamarnya cepat, segera ingin tahu, siapa 'teman' yang di maksud _oppa_nya. Dia tak pernah merasa mempunyai teman urakan, yang begitu mengganggunya di pagi hari..

.

"_MWOYA_…! Cho-_sshi_ sialan itu, ngapain pagi-pagi kesini?"

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan tergesa, memasukkan kakinya ke sandal dengan bentuk kelinci itu dengan terburu-buru, dan menuruni tangga dengan berlari.

.

"Minnie_-ah_, hati-hati tak usah terburu-buru begitu.. kau bisa jatuh _chagie_?"

.

"_Mianhe_ _umma_, kalau tak terburu-buru, anak itu bisa lebih keras membunyikan klakson mobilnya, aisshhhh….!"

.

Sang _appa_ yang sedang menyeruput kopinya hanya menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan putri cantiknya.

.

"_Appa_ yang menyuruhnya membunyikan klakson, kau sedari tadi tak bisa di bangunkan oleh Mimi, jadi terpaksa _appa_ memaksa anak itu untuk membunyikan klakson mobilnya…"

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "_Appa_… gak lucu ihhh…." Dan Sungmin kembali berlari ke arah depan rumah, untuk menemui 'sang pengganggu' itu.

.

Pemuda tampan pemilik marga Cho itu menye_nde_rkan punggungnya di samping pintu depan mobil miliknya, kacamata hitam bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya, menutupi mata indah bersorot tajam miliknya. Sontak matanya terbuka lebar, kala dia menemui 'pemandangan manis' seorang gadis mungil yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil memasang tampang murka,, 'Dia pasti marah dengan klaksonku yang ugal-ugalan'.

.

"Hoshhh..hoshhh…hoshh… Yak..! Cho-_sshi_ apa masalahmu sampai kau menggunakan klaksonmu itu dengan ugal-ugalan, kau pikir aku hidup di hutan apa…?!"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia berjalan ke arah _yeoja_ mungil yang masih sibuk menarik nafas karena sedari tadi berlari 'Manis… bahkan saat kau belum mandipun, kau tetap menjadi makhluk paling manis yang pernah aku temui Minnie..'

.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan helaian rambut halus Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan, karena Sungmin belum sempat merapikannya sejak bangun tidur tadi. Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat kelembutan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang dia yakin –amat sangat berantakan-.

.

"Kau belum mandi Minnie_-ah_?"

.

Sungmin menadang tepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melepas kacamatanya, menampilkan sepasang mata tajam namun indah itu. Mukanya merengut imut, seakan menampilkan muka, begitu kesalnya di dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

.

"Apa urusanmu, mau aku mandi ataupun tidak, itu terserah aku, bukan urusanmu Cho_-sshi_. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, karena aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu. Hanya orang yang **amat sangat menyayangiku** saja yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan **MINNIE**…!"

.

Sungmin menatap marah ke arah Kyuhyun, dia begitu merasa sial, pagi-pagi sudah harus bertemu Kyuhyun, orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui saat ini.

.

"_Mianhe_ Min… _mianhe_…"

.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu..! aku tak sudi me_nde_ngarnya dari mulut berbisa milikmu…!"

.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan aku Lee-_sshi_?"

.

Deg..

.

Deg..

.

Deg..

.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat, hatinya begitu bergetar.. jujur dia tak suka dengan panggilan dengan embel-embel _sshi_ itu. Dia begitu merasa tak berarti dengan Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu, hatinya sakit. Namun dia sendiri yang menyuruhnya seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya menurutinya. Sungmin meremas ujung bawah piyama miliknya, dia harus menguatkan hati, harus…

.

"Jangan temui aku lagi Cho_-sshi_… aku akan memaafkanmu, namun jangan temui aku lagi"

.

Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya tak berdetak selama beberapa detik, dia begitu merasa hancur dengan ucapan Sungmin.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan Min..! kau jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini… aku mohon bilang kau hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku tak menemuimu, bahkan di setiap nafasku aku selalu mengingatmu. Bahkan di saat tidurpun, aku masih memandang wajahmu walaupun hanya melalui ponselku…"

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan syaratnya, bukankah itu mudah?"

.

Tes..

.

Tes..

.

Tes..

.

Sungmin mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua mata foxynya, berbalik dan berlari ke arah rumahnya, dia tak ingin kuliah hari ini, hatinya hancur. Dia kini benar-benar yakin dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun, namun hatinya rapuh, dia tak ingin di sakiti. Sungmin berlari sambil meremas piyama di bagian dadanya, sedikit ingin mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya.

.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kepergian Sungmin, matanya memerah menahan tangis, hatinya sakit, tersiksa. Dia begitu tak percaya begitu besar pengaruh kesalahannya hari kemarin. Dia menyesal.. sungguh dia menyesal.

.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH MINNIE_-AH_, KAU DENGAR AKU, AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH…!"

.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali memasuki mobil _sport_ mewah miliknya, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus padatnya jalanan Seoul menuju kampusnya.

.

"Hikzzz…" Sungmin membanting pintu depan rumah miliknya, dan segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

.

Kedua orang tuanya dan Zhoumi menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin yang berlari sambil menangis.

.

"_Yeobo_, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, Mimi _kajja_…."

.

"_Nde_ _appa_.."

_._

_Appa_ Sungmin menoleh sedikit ke arah sang istri "_Yeobo_, temani Minnie hari ini, sepertinya di patah hati"

_._

_Umma_ Sungmin tersenyum "Pasti _yeobo_, aku tahu anak manja itu"

.

Zhoumi menarik nafas pelan "Bilang padanya _umma_, sepulang kantor nanti, aku akan membelikannya sepuluh kotak _Ice cream strawberry_ kesukaannya"

.

Me_nde_ngar perkataan putra sulungnya, membuat tuan dan nyonya Lee tertawa pelan.

.

"_Arraesso_ Mimi, cepatlah kalian berangkat…"

.

.

.

"Donghae_-ah_…" _Yeoja_ cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang itu memanggil _namjachingu_nya dengan nada yang err… manja.

.

"_Nde_ _chagiya_.. kenapa tiba-tiba manja begitu hem…?"

.

"Nanti malam, temani aku jalan-jalan _nde_… aku bosan di rumah, kau tahu kan…"

.

Donghae tersenyum manis sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut, karena sebelah tangannya masih sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya "Iya, kau ingin kita kemana _chagie_?"

.

Eunhyuk memasang pose berpikir yang begitu tampak lucu dan manis "Ehmmm… ke _Lotte world_ saja, kita ajak teman-temanku dan teman-teman autismu bagaimana?"

.

Donghae merengut lucu "Berarti bukan kencan dong Hyukkie, gak mau ah…."

.

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan "Ahaha,,, kau inginnya kita kencan? Baiklah… kalau begitu tidak jadi mengajak teman, kita kencan berdua saja Hae_-ah_…"

.

Donghae tersenyum senang "Nah gitu dong, mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, biarkan mereka menentukan kencan mereka masing-masing juga"

.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya pelan "Terserahmu sajalah, yang penting aku ingin jalan-jalan hari ini Hae…"

.

"Hyukkie…"

.

"Hemm…?"

.

"Orang tuamu sekarang dimana..?"

.

Eunhyuk terkaget dengan pertanyaan Donghae, dan menunduk dalam,,

.

"Maaf sayang, jangan jawab pertanyaanku kalau kau tak suk…"

.

"Jepang" Eunhyuk menyela perkataan Donghae.. "Mereka di Jepang, _appa_ku mempunyai perusahaan cabang yang berada di Jepang, dan perusahaan itu baru buka, sehingga menyita begitu banya perhatian _appa_ dan _umma_ku"

.

"_Mianhe_ Hyukkie… jangan sedih, kau masih punya aku"

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae "Tak apa Hae, bukan salahmu.. mereka saja yang terlalu sibuk sampai tak pulang-pulang, padahal mereka tahu di rumah, ada putri yang begitu merindukan kehadiran mereka"

.

Donghae menggenggam tangan kanan Eunhyuk dengan lembut "Percayalah, mereka begitu, karena mereka menyayangi putri cantik mereka ini"

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah "Aku tahu, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri, aku amat sangat merindukan mereka"

.

"Dan aku yakin orang tuamu juga merindukanmu _chagiya_… coba kau hubungi mereka, tanyakan pada mereka, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan"

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah, dan segera meraih ponsel _android_ berwarna putih miliknya, mendial nomor yang akan dia tuju, nomor ponsel _umma_nya.

.

"_**Yoebseyo.."**_

.

"_Yoebseyo_ _umma_…"

.

Donghae tersenyum senang melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Eunhyuk..

.

"_**Hyukkie chagie… bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Umma begitu merindukanmu…."**_

.

"Hikz… _umma_ _pabo_… hikz… aku baik-baik saja… _nado_ _umma_, aku juga begitu merindukanmu…"

.

"_**Hei.. jangan menangis sayang, umma tahu umma pabo.. tapi umma mohon, jangan sedih sayang, akhir bulan ini umma dan appa akan pulang sayang"**_

.

"_Jeongmal_yo? Jangan bohong _umma_, bulan kemarin _umma_ juga bilang seperti itu, tapi kalian tak jadi pulang.. hikzz… aku kesepian…."

.

Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepi. Mengambil tisu dan mengusap air mata Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

.

"_**Mianhe chagie.. jeongmal mianhe.. umma tahu, kami begitu bersalah meninggalkanmu di rumah, tapi kali ini umma tak akan bohong. Umma dan appa sudah menjadwalkan untuk pulang akhir bulan ini, bahkan kami sudah memesan tiket untuk pulang sayang"**_

.

Eunhyuk menggumamkan kata '_Gomawo_' untuk Hae dengan gerak bibirnya tanpa suara, Donghae menanggapinya dengan mengelus surai hitam milik Eunhyuk.

.

"_Nde_ _umma_, _jeongmal_ _gomawo_… aku akan menunggu _umma_ dan _appa_ di rumah. Baiklah Hyukkie mau ke kampus _umma_, salam untuk _appa_, aku begitu merindukan _appa_"

.

"_**Akan umma sampaikan sayang, palliwa.. belajar yang rajin,,,, umma dan appa selalu mendoakanmu sayang…"**_

.

"_Nde_… anneyong _umma_"

.

"_**Nde anneyong…"**_

.

dan percakapan itu terputus, Eunhyuk masih setia menangis, begitu sibuk mengusap kedua mata sembabnya. Donghae hanya bisa menatapnya lembut dan mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

.

"Donghae_-ah_…"

.

"_Nde_…?"

.

Greepp…~

.

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae begitu erat, sehingga sedikit membuat Donghae terjungkal dan kelabakan menerima serangan Eunhyuk "Hikz… _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ Hae_-ah_.. _jeongmal_ _gomawo_…"

.

Donghae tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Eunhyuk sambil membelai punggung yang masih setia bergetar itu "_Nde_, _cheonma_ sayang… _I just do the best for you_…"

.

Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium kedua pipi Donghae dengan lembut "Itu hadiahnya, hehehe…"

.

Donghae mengusap kening Eunhyuk dan menciumnya lembut "Sayang sekali hanya di pipi, bukan di bibir" godanya..

.

"Yak.. dasar ikan mesuuuuummmm…!"

.

"Hahaha.. _kajja_ kita cepat ke kampus…"

.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya "_Kajjjaaaa_…!"

.

Dan biarkan kebahagiaan menaungi mereka, bukankah pelangi akan muncul setelah hujan tiba.. Manusia hanya perlu yakin, akan ada kebahagiaan setelah kesedihan…

.

.

.

Di kampus..

.

"Kau _pabo_ya… aishh…"

.

Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_ gratis ke arah Siwon yang sedari tadi mengatainya bodoh. Yesung dan Donghae hanya memandang prihatin pada sahabat sekaligus _magnae_ di antara mereka. Yah, _passion grade _memang sedang berkumpul di meja kantin sepertia biasanya, sambil menunggu para _yeojachingu_ mereka yang masih sedang kuliah, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya. Dia tahu, Sungmin hari ini tak ke kampus setelah kejadian pagi harinya tadi..

.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu kemarin, kau saja yang memang tak mau me_nde_ngar nasihatku.."

.

"Heuh…sudah terlanjur Siwon _hyung_, sudah terlanjur,, aku putus asa…."

.

Yesung dan Donghae terkikik geli me_nde_ngar kalimat putus asa Kyuhyun..

.

"Kau kan setan, mana bisa begitu… hahaha.. emppp…."

.

Kyuhyun memasukkan roti isinya ke arah mulut Yesung yang sedang tertawa "Jangan tertawa _hyung_ kepala besar"

.

Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan "Bukankah kau selalu mengaskan bahwa Sungmin milikmu, mengapa sekarng jadi putus asa? Wajahmu yang seperti setan tak pantas untuk putus asa Kyu.. berjuanglah, kau kerumahnya sepulang kuliah nanti.. yakinkan dia, bahwa kau pantas bersamanya…"

.

Prok..prok..prokk..

.

"Selamat Donghae_-ah_, anda layak dapat bintang, karena berkata bijak hari ini…"

.

Tepuk tangan dari Siwon dan Yesung membuat Donghae sweatdrop 'layak dapat bintang?! Maksudnya apa coba'

.

Kyuhyun meneguk colanya sebentar "Yah, aku akan coba menuruti nasihatmu nemo _hyung_, _gomawo_… setidaknya, petuah mantan _playboy_ sedikit membantu di banding me_nde_ngar hinaan pastur Choi dan si kepala besar ini"

.

Siwon dan Yesung me_nde_lik sebal ke arah Kyuhyun, dan di sambut tawa lepas Donghae "Kau memang harus me_nde_ngarkan nasihat dari Donghae yang tampan ini Kyu.. hahaha…"

.

"Haiiii….."

.

Keempat _namja_ tampan itu menoleh, dan tersenyum senang melihat bidadari mereka telah selesai kuliah dan menghampiri mereka di meja kantin.

.

"Hai _chagiya_,, mau makan, aku akan pesankan.."

.

Eunhyuk yang me_nde_ngar perkataan Donghae menangguk senang "_Nde_, aku lapar Hae_-ah_, aku ingin nasi goreng Beijing saja.."

.

"Aku sup iga Donghae _oppa_.." Ucap Ryewook..

.

"Aku _jajangmyun_ pakai udang yah _oppa_…" Ucap Kibum, ikutan..

.

Donghae melongo, dia hanya menawari Eunhyuk namun 'istri-istri' Siwon dan Yesung malah ikutan memerintahnya "Mengapa kalian tak menyuruh suami kalian sendiri…?"

.

"Kau kan sudah berdiri _oppa_, sekalian saja" Jawab Ryewook dan Kibum berbarengan..

.

"Astaga….. baiklah, tunggu disini.."

.

Dan ketiga _yeoja_ itu berteriak senang "_Nde_,,,, ^_^"

.

Siwon dan Yesung hanya terkikik senang melihat pe_nde_ritaan Donghae..

.

"Sungie _oppa_, belikan aku jus mangga…" teriak Wookie ke arah _namjachingu_nya, Yesung..

.

"Wonnie, belikan aku cola saja, esnya yang banyak, hari ini panas sekali…. Yah,,yah,,yah,," perintah Kibum, dengan _puppy eyes_nya yang tak terelakkan..

.

"Hahahahhaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat pe_nde_ritaan para _namja_ tampan yang begitu takluk dengan _yeojachingu_ mereka, Yesung dan Siwon hanya mengirimkan sinyal kematian pada Kyuhyun 'Awas kau setan'.

.

"Kyuhyun…" panggil Kibum lirih..

.

"_Nde_ Kibum, waeyo?"

.

"Minnie tak masuk hari ini.."

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis "Aku tahu, bahkan tadi pagi kami bertengkar.."

.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Siwonnie, kalian.. hahhh.. Sungmin tak pernah berpacaran sedari dulu, dia begitu menjaga hatinya untuk seseorang yang kelak akan berarti baginya, dia pernah mengatakan itu padaku"

.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan perkataan Kibum "Minnie, tak pernah berpacaran? Benarkah..?"

.

Kibum mengangguk pelan "Dia _yeoja_ yang ceria dan hiperaktif sebelum dia me_nde_ngar rencana _appa_nya yang ingin menjodohkannya dulu dengan _Cha_ngmin, kau tahu pasti itu.."

.

Ryewook dan Eunhyuk yang memang tak tahu apa-apa hanya me_nde_ngarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyesali segala apa yang telah di lakukannya pada Sungmin. Merutuki segala kebodohannya yang secara tak langsung menyakiti hati lembut dan rapuh milik Sungmin.

.

"Tak pernah aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu tulus dan indah saat dia belum mengenalmu, kau merubahnya Kyuhyun_-ah_, kau membuatnya bisa mempunyai begitu banyak ekspresi dalam dirinya. Dia menjadi dirinya sendiri saat dia mengenalmu, walaupun aku yakin, hubungan kalian belum sejauh yang aku kira… tapi entah mengapa aku begitu yakin, Sungmin menyimpan suatu perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan pada orang lain… hanya padamu Kyuhyun_-ah_"

.

Kyuhyun tercengang me_nde_ngar kalimat panjang yang di ucapkan Kibum. Dia begitu menyadari, dia tak tahu apapun tentang _yeoja_ yang begitu dicintainya, Sungmin. _Yeoja_ yang begitu amat sangan ingin di lindunginya, _yeoja_ yang begitu amat sangat dimiliknya. Sebegitu berharganya kah dirinya, sehingga sekelumit sikap diamnya kemarin, bisa begitu membuat Sungmin terluka. Apakah Sungmin juga begitu mencintainya, seperti dirinya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kyuhyun.

.

"Kibummie, apakah Sungmin mencintaiku, seperti cintaku padanya, apakah dia…"

.

Kibum tersenyum simpul "Yap, dia memang mencintaimu Kyu, hanya saja dia ingin meyakinkan hatinya, apakah kau memang mencintainya dan apakah memang kau _namja_ yang pantas dihatinya. Perasaan Sungmin begitu halus, secuil kalimatmu akan begitu berpengaruh padanya. Apalagi kau sempat mendiamkannya kemarin, aku yakin hatinya mulai goyah dan ragu…"

.

"Dia tak boleh ragu Kibum_-ah_, dia tak boleh meragukanku,,,,"

.

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu tersenyum senang me_nde_ngar kalimat tegas Kyuhyun "Kalau begitu yakinkan dia…" Ucap Kibum..

.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan "Pergilah ke rumah Sungmin setelah kuliah"

.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan "Kalimatmu sama dengan Nemo milikmu noona"

.

"Hahahah.. kami memang jodoh" celetuk Eunhyuk..

.

"Dan buatlah dirimu istimewa untuknya Kyu.. kau pasti bisa" Nada semangat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Ryewook.

.

"_Gomawo_yo _chingudeul_…"

.

Dan mereka kembali berbincang, membicarakan startegi menaklukkan Sungmin, sembari menunggu Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon yang masih pergi memesan makanan untuk ketiga _yeoja_ cantik malah terlihat asyik bercanda dengan Kyuhyun.

.

Biarkan kehidupan kampus mereka mengalir seperti air, biarkan kehidupan kampus membelenggu mereka. Karena akan ada kehidupan yang akan lebih sulit yang akan mereka arungi setelah ini, kehidupan kerja yang penuh persaingan tanpa lelah.

.

Dan biarkan mereka meraih cinta mereka sedari muda, agar kelak mereka bisa begitu menghargai begitu mahalnya usaha untuk sebuah rasa cinta. Dan kelak tak akan menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang bernama cinta itu….

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melesak cepat ke rumah Sungmin begitu jam kuliahnya selesai. Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, mengingat begitu padatnya kota Seoul menjelang malam. Yah, dia tak ingin lagi membuat perasaan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya sakit, dia tak ingin lagi melepaskan kesempatan untuk meraih _yeoja_ cantiknya, dan dia berjanji dia tak akan sekali lagi menyakiti hati lembut _yeoja_ yang begitu berarti baginya. Tuhan degan baik hati memberi sebuah relung kosong dalam hati seluruh manusia, agar kelak manusia itu akan mengisi sebuah nama dalam relung tersebut, dan Kyuhyun hanya akan mau mengisi relung itu dengan nama Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, dan berjanji tak akan menggantinya dengan nama siapapun…

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Sungmin, di mengeluarkan _android_ berwarna biru dari saku celananya, dan mencari sebuah nama. Setelah menemukan nama itu, Kyuhyun segera mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sms untuk penerima, hatinya berdegup kencang, sedikit tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menghapus smsnya, dan mengetik ulang..

**.**

**To: Nae Minimin 3**

.

'_**For the last…**_

_**Kumohon temui aku, aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu Minnie,,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kumohon datanglah, aku menunggumu disini..'**_

.

Kyuhyun menyentuh tombol _'send'_ setelah yakin dengan kalimatnya. Hatinya berdegup semakin kencang, dia takut, Sungmin tak menghiraukannya…

.

"Semoga dia mau menemuiku, aishh… mana cuaca mendung begini…" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya di depan pintu mobilnya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, menunggu dengan cemas..

.

Di kamar Sungmin

.

Drrrtt..drrtt..

.

Sungmin merasakan _android_nya bergetar, sebuah sms masuk, Sungmin membukanya dengan hati yang berdebar. Jujur dia memang berharap Kyuhyun yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Air mukanya terkejut mendapati kalimat yang Kyuhyun kirim padanya.

.

Air matanya mengalir lagi, padahal seharian dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaannya pada Kyuhyu. Tak bisa, ternyata ini begitu sulit baginya, dia mulai bergantung pada kehadiran Kyuhyun disisinya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan me_nde_ngar suara Kyuhyun setiap harinya.

.

"Ya Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan…. Aku belum mau menemuinya"

.

Sungmin membalas pesan Kyuhyun singkat…

**.**

**To: Kyunnie**

'_**Pulanglah Cho-sshi…'**_

.

Sungmin duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya melirik ke ara je_nde_la kamarnya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar, dan meyakinkannya apakah benar Kyuhyun berada di depan rumahnya.

.

Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun memang berada di depan gerbang rumahnya, terlihat Kyuhyun sibuk membalas pesan darinya, anggaplah dia memang seperti itu, karena kyuhyun terlihat sibut dengan _android_ di tangannya. Sungmin mengintip dengan air muka yang sendu, dia ingin sekali menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun egonya tak mengijinkannya.

.

Drrtt..drrttt…

**.**

**From: Kyunnie**

'_**Tak akan, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau menemuiku Minnie..'**_

.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya, 'mengapa _namja_ ini begitu membuatku kesal sih', dibalasnya pesan itu.

**.**

**To: Kyunnie**

'_**Aku tak akan menemuimu Cho-sshi, kau hanya sia-sia menungguku'**_

.

Sungmin menyentuh tombol _'send'_ dan dia tak perlu menunggu lama, Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya..

**.**

**From: Kyunnie**

'_**Tak akan..'**_

.

Jderrr~ Dressssss…dreeessss..dreeessssssss…

.

"_Omooo_… hujan lagi, Ya Tuhan…." Sungmin berlari ke arah je_nde_la kamarnya, melihat apakah Kyuhyun masih bertahan menunggunya.

.

Terlihat Kyuhyun masih betah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya, dia juga bisa melihat kakaknya yang baru pulang dari kantor –Zhoumi- menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk, namun Kyuhyun tak mau. Sungmin sedikit berharap Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakan Zhoumi, namun terlihat Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tetap bertahan dalam derasnya hujan.

.

Cklek..

.

"Minnie_-ah_…"

.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang _umma_ yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya "_Nde_, _umma_…."

.

"Di depan ada Kyuhyun, Mimi sudah mengajaknya masuk, tapi dia bilang Kyuhyun mau menunggumu di luar. Di luar hujan deras Minnie, kau tahu itu sayang…"

.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya "Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang _umma_, dianya saja yang tak mau.. aku tak perduli"

.

Sang _umma_ hanya menghela nafasnya lelah "Sungmin_-ah_… jangan membalas perbuatannya dengan seperti ini, kita sudah berbicara masalah ini tadi siang sayang…. _Umma_ mohon, paling tidak yakinkan dia untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kita, atau suruhlah dia pulang. _Umma_ tak ingin ada seorang pria tampan pingsan di depan rumah kita…"

.

Sungmin mengambil _android_nya yang tergeletak manis di tempat tidur "Aku akan mencoba menyuruhnya pulang sekali lagi _umma_, _mianhe_…."

.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut "Yakinkan dirimu Minnie, tak ada salahnya mencoba menjalin hubungan selagi dia memang _namja_ yang baik dan bertanggung jawab…."

.

"_Nde_ _umma, arraseo_…"

.

Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan menelpon pemuda itu…

.

Tutttt…tuttt…tutt…

.

"_**Yeobseyo…"**_

.

Suara sahutan itu terlihat begitu bergetar… Sungmin hampir menangis me_nde_ngarnya..

.

"Cho_-sshi_, kumohon pulanglah…."

.

"_**Minnie…. Sudah kubilang aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau mau menemuiku…"**_

.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Cho, kau bisa sakit, hujannya der…. Yak..yak_.. yeobseyo.. yeob_…"

.

Sungmin melemparkan _android_ pinkya ke atas tempat tidur. Yah, Kyuhyun mematikan _handphone_nya. _Namja_ itu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, tidak hanya me_nde_ngar suara _yeoja_ manis itu.

.

Sungmin kembali melihat keadaan di luar, terlihat Kyuhyun berusaha mengusir rasa dingin akibat hujan yang deras itu. Kyuhyun berulang kali menggosok lengannya dan mebgeratkan pelukannya untuk sedikit memberikan rasa hangat ada tubuh basahnya.

.

Sungmin tak tahan melihat ini semua, segera di mengambil jaket _pink soft_ tebal miliknya, menyambar begitu saja, namun…

.

"Yeobseyo…"

.

"_**Minnie.. Apakah Kyuhyun ke rumahmu?"**_

.

"Memangnya kenapa Kibummie?"

.

"_**Ahh.. kukira dia ke rumahmu, kudengar dari Siwonnie dia belum pulang ke rumah, orang tuanya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Katanya Kyuhyun mempunyai riwayat penyakit Pneumothorax, jadi paru-parunya tak bisa menyerap hawa dingin, dan nantinya akan membuatnya sesak apabila dia terkena hawa dingin"**_

.

"_Jeongmalyo_.. _gomawo_ Kibummie…"

.

"_**Nde… Minnie, kalau dia kesana, cepat suruh pulang saja yah…"**_

.

"_Nde_.. _anneyong_…"

.

Sungmin memencet tombol _'end'_ untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kibum. Kakinya lemas me_nde_ngar kata-kata Kibummie tadi,,

.

Sungmin berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga, dan tak menghiraukan seluruh orang didalam rumahnya saat memanggilnya. Otaknya hanya di penuhi Kyuhyun, pasti Kyuhyun sedang kesakitan sekarang, dan kalau sampai Kyuhyun sakit, ini salahnya.. yah.. ini salahnya… dia tak akan bisa mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Brak… pintu depan rumah Sungmin terbuka lebar, menampilkan siluet _yeoja_ mungil yang terlihat ketakutan.

.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUU….."

.

Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya sudah lemah menahan dinginnya guyuran air hujan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat dia me_nde_ngar suara Sungmin yang teredam derasnya suara air hujan. Senyum tulus terukir di bibir tebal _namja_ pecinta _game_ itu. Kyuhyun senang, dia memang pantas senang, Sungmin menghampirinya, walalupun dia hampir sekarat.. dia harus bertahan..

.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang bertemu dengan tanah dan air hujan begitu indah terdengar di kedua telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin berlari sembari berusaha menutupi mukanya dari derasnya air hujan.

.

"KYUUU….Kyuuuuuuuuu.. kumohon Kyu, bertahanlah sebentar…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, tubuhnya tak kuat lagi, nafasnya terlihat pendek-pendek. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun, membantu Kyuhyun agar bisa berdiri lebih tegap.

.

"Hikz… _pabo_ya… mengapa kau nekat sekali sih, aku kan sudah minta kau pulang….hikz…" Sungmin menangis tersedu melihat keadaan _namja_ yang dicintainya.

.

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat sayu "Aku begitu ingin mene..hah..muimu Minniehhh… aku ingin..hhh.. menjelaskan semuanyahh.. padamuhh.. hahhh…"

.

"Cukup, jangan berkata apapun, kumohon bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke dalam rumah.. kumohon Kyu,,"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "_Saranghaehh_ Minnie_-ahhh_… _jeongmal_ _neomu_ _saranghaeyohh_…"

.

Sungmin makin menangis me_nde_ngar pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, rasa bersalah begitu melingkupi ruang hatinya. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, dan berusaha untuk tetap membuat Kyuhyun sadar…

.

"Minniehhh.. aku mohon jawablah pernyataanku inihhh…."

.

Sungmin masih tak habis pikir, Kyuhyun masih begitu membutuhkan jawabannya, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu hatinya, dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun, mencintai pemuda yang kini terlihat lemah di dalam dekapannya…

.

"Kyuuu… hikzz…. _Nadoo_.. _nado_ _jeongmal_ _saranghae_yo…. _Nado_ _chagiya_… kuhomon Kyu.. bertahanlah demi diriku… hikzz…"

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan Sungmin, bibirnya berusaha mencapai kening Sungmin, dan…

.

Chu~

.

"Akuhh.. pasti bertahanhh.. untukmu _chagiyahh_…"

.

"Kyuhh.. hikz…"

.

Tuan Lee yang kebetulan baru saja pulang dari kantor begitu terkejut menemui pemandangan menyakitkan yang berada di depan gerbang rumahnya…

.

"Minnie_-ah_, mengapa tak kau ajak Kyuhyun masuk…"

.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.. "_Appahh_.. kumohon bantulah aku membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah…."

.

"_Nde_.. Pak Kang, bantu aku membawa pemuda ini ke dalam"

.

Tuan Lee, _appa_ Sungmin, meminta bantuan supirnya untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun ke dalam. Sungmin berjalan lirih di belakang mereka. Zhoumi dengan sigap membawa mobil Kyuhyun masuk dalam halaman rumahnya, dan nyonya Lee nampak sibuk menelpon dokter keluarga mereka.

.

Dokter Park sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur kamar tamu keluarga Lee. Sesuai dugaannya, memang penyakit _Pneumothorax_ Kyuhyun kambuh, karena serangan hawa dingin yang berlangsung cukup lama.

.

Sungmin menangis sesenggukan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, nyonya Lee berusaha menghiburnya, dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyuh akan baik-baik saja, berulang kali. Berharap _yeoja_ mungilnya mau menghentikan tangisnya.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya _ahjussi_? Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Kumohon bicaralah kalau dia baik-baik saja _ahjussi_.."

.

Dokter Park tersenyum ramah "Kau kekasihnya Minnie-ah?"

.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "_Nde ahjussi,_ dia kesini untuk menyatakan perasaannya, namun dengan kejamnya aku tak mau menemuinya, hikz… dan,, hujan itu datang,, dan..dan…"

.

Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangisnya begitu kencang, dia tak bisa membendung perasaan bersalahnya, yah semuanya karenanya, salahnya hingga Kyuhyun seperti ini,,

.

"Kau tahu kekasihmu terkena _Pneumothorax_?"

.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk "Aku baru saja tahu dari temanku, kalau aku tahu, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya di luar dengan hujan yang begitu deras ahjussi.. hikz.. rasanya aku ingin mati melihatnya terjatuh di depanku" Tangis Sungmin tak dapat di bendung lagi, berulangkali _umma_nya mengusap bahunya lembut, sembari member kekuatan pada putri mungilnya

.

Dokter Park tersenyum "_Pneumothorax_ yang di derita kekasihmu bersifat spontan sekunder, dari awal paru-parunya memang sudah bermasalah, namun asal tak di picu, penyakitnya tak akan kambuh. Namun derasnya hujan dan hawa yang begitu dingin membuat paru-parunya tak bisa menyerap oksigen dan menyempit, karena terdapat penurunan kadar oksigen dalam darah. Untungnya kalian semua cepat menolongnya, setelah bangun beri dia minuman yang hangat dan ini obat untuk melonggarkan pernapasan pada paru-parunya"

.

"Hikz… _gomawo_ _ahjussi_, Minnie benar-benar berterima kasih…"

.

Dokter mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin "Jagalah dia sayang, sepertinya di begitu menyayangimu, hingga mau berkorban seperti itu, padahal dia tahu sakitnya akan kambuh…"

.

"_Nde_…"

.

Dan seluruh keluarga Lee mengantarkan Dokter Park untuk keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih betah berada dalam kamar tamu yang telah berpenghuni itu. Sungmin mengelus sayang rambut basah Kyuhyun, dan berulang kali meneteskan air matanya melihat tarikan berat nafas Kyuhyun.

.

"Hikz… _mianhe_ _chagiya_… _mianhe_…." Di genggamnya tangan Kyuhyun, seolah memberikan kekuatan yang tak terlihat, dan berharap dapat menyalurkan hangat kasih sayang darinya, agar Kyuhyun segera sadar dari pingsannya.

.

"Min…. kau tak tidur sayang?"

.

"Mimi _oppa_, aku mau tidur disini saja, aku ingin menjaga Kyuhyun sampai dia sadar, semua ini salahku, hikz,,,,"

.

Zhoumi menghampiri Sungmin, mengelus kepala adiknya sayang "Baiklah… jangan sampai kau ikutan sakit _chagie_, istirahatlah juga…"

.

"_Nde_ _oppa_…"

.

…..

.

"Kyu… bangunlah….. aku disini, aku sudah menerimamu bukan, ini yang kau inginkan _chagiya_… hikz… bangunlah Kyu.."

.

Semalaman Sungmin menangis di samping Kyuhyun, membisikkan kalimat _sugesti_ agar Kyuhyun cepat bangun. Dan sampai akhirnya Sungmin ikut tertidur di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertidur, Sungmin terlihat tertidur sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

"Mereka manis sekali _yeobo_…"

.

"Kau benar,,, tak ada salahnya kita bicarakan ini dengan tuan Cho. Secara kebetulan, hari ini perusahaan kita bekerjasama dengan Cho _Corp._ _yeobo_, semoga keluarga Cho mau menerima Minnie…"

.

"Minnie kita istimewa _yeobo_, tak mungkin mereka menolak Minnie…"

.

"Kau benar… _Kajja_, kita tidur… biarkan Sungmin tidur disini"

.

.

_**Dan cinta seberapapun usahamu untuk menolak kehadirannya, dia akan tetap hadir dengan caranya sendiri. Dan seberapapun usahamu untuk menghindarinya, dia akan datang dari arah yang tak akan pernah kau duga…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chap 8 is UPPPP…. Yuhuuuu…

.

Anneyonggg semuanya… Aku bener-bener bersyukur bisa selesein nih chap, coz awalnya udah ngepet banget nih otak, hahaha…. :-D

.

Maap banget lama publishnya padahla di Fb udah aku publish seminggu yang lalu, hehehe... disini lebih riet sih, jadi agak males.. #Plak~

.

Sorry for many typo, pasti banyak banget walopun sudah aku edit, matanya udah gak awas.. wkwkkw.. XD

.

Waktunya bales repiu:

.

Pikapika : iya author juga kasian.. #Plak.. repiu lagi nde..^^

.

: nih udah lanjut..^^

.

cherrizka980826 : gemes ajah sama KyuMin jadi bawaannya pengen nyiksa mulu, wkwkkww... :-D semoga puas sama nih chap..^^

.

meyy-chaan: mereka udah gak galau kok di chap ini.. #Kedip2~ gomawo..^^

.

Qniee love nest : coba di analisa nih chap sudah bersatukah kyumin, hehehe... :-P

.

mitade13 : aduh saya lebih suka bkin kyu yang cemburu #Dibakar~, kasian klo ming.. #PelukMing~.. sykur deh klo feelnya dah dapet, cz wktu bkin nih FF, feelnya timbul tenggelem kyk ikan nemo.. #DigatakHaeoppa~

.

dwiihae: maklum, kan mig sama mbum cuma punya saya, jadi mereka males nerima si won sama kyu.. #DilemparGajah~ haehyuk selalu cocwit emang, gomawo..^^

.

wonniebummie: udah nerima kan... pasti seneng deh.. hohoho.. walopun jadiannya di jalan, gak elit bange.. :D

.

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki: sayangnya ming yang akhirnya jadi gak seneng.. #Ngeekk~ semoga suka nih chap..^^

.

Lunas dah bales repiunya, ada yang ketinggalan?!

.

Makasih banget yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca, n' REVIEW lagi Nde..… ^^


End file.
